This life Our life
by mikaelsonmalfoy
Summary: A story of true Klaroline. Caroline is badass, Klaus is badass. Lots of the original family fun. Kennet and stebekah. No Klayley or Haley baby at all!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is a story is completely non-canon and I really hope you like it, I love working with these characters as I think they are just so complex and I enjoy them, no negative feedback PLEASE. But I would love suggestions or comment, anyways enjoy** **J**

'Oh no no not again' Caroline thought to herself as she looked down at her now lifeless car, this was the third time this week it had broken down, and she had had enough.

'why me' she exclaimed loudly as she looked at the rain pounding against the car windows.

The last two times she had called Stefan who had helped her push it to the garage, and the mechanic had assured her, with a pathetic attempt at a smirk, that he couldn't find anything wrong with it and that maybe she had just stalled it.

She shook her head in frustration as she gathered her purse and umbrella to brave the cold outdoors, she got out of her car and began to walk. This had just been the worst day, she thought tiredly.

It had started with her argument with Tyler, he was spending so much time with that were-slut and he never saw her anymore, she barely got a text from him a week he was so busy with Haley and his hybrid pack. Where was she in his list of priorities, she was supposed to be his girlfriend and she was relegated to maybe getting a text once a week?

It had led to the biggest argument they had ever had, eventually resulting in her ending the relationship. She deserved someone who would not only give her time and attention, but would put her wants and needs before those of his friends.

She was enjoying her walk, the cold air was bracing and it was a contemplative silence. She was near the entrance to the woods and she stopped for a minute thinking, she could use some fresh blood, blood bags only lasted so long and she hadn't hunted in ages plus the woods came out right near her house you could see it as a shortcut with a snack she mused.

She flashed to a tree on the other side of the woods and quickly stuffed her umbrella and her jacket into her bag, and stashed it behind the trunk of a huge oak tree. She crouched down and began to listen; she stood up her vampire face emerging as she heard the tell-tale sound of a buck in the distance, she flashed and caught it mid run tackling it before sinking her fangs into the warm blood pulsing at its neck.

It thrashed wildly and she found it was difficult to hold down the legs as they kept kicking her, she wasn't going to kill it and had barely taken any blood as it was thrashing so much she was just about to give up when she felt a presence behind her.

Lifting her head blood dripping down her chin she looked up and straight into the yellow eyes of a werewolf, it's fur a gorgeously dark brown.

She stayed deadly still 'it's okay, you don't want to hurt me. Do you wolfy?' the wolf cocked it's head at her as if to say _are you kidding me_ before turning its lip, she studied the wolf more intently something about its scent was strangely familiar?

The wolf slowly began to move towards her and she was frozen in fear, although it didn't look like it wanted to harm her she knew one bite would kill her and she was petrified. The wolf looked down at the still thrashing buck before jumping on it and trapping it under its large paws

'No don't' I said startled thinking the wolf was going to kill the buck.

He just restrained it however and presented the wound at his neck to me as an offering, he looked strangely pleased with himself. I hesitantly inched towards the buck and finished feeding before drawing back; expecting to have to fight the wolf to release the buck, however as soon as I drew back the wolf released him and he ran off into the woods again.

I looked back at the now sitting wolf who was regarding me strangely, the look was so familiar and the eyes were weirdly intuitive.

Suddenly it clicked 'Klaus' I whispered in recognition.

The wolf looked up at me amused and began to yip excitedly before bumping into me and knocking me over 'oof' I fell on my back heavily Klaus on top of me, sniffing me contentedly.

'Aren't you an adorable fluffy little puppy' I giggled to him, running my hands through his hair.

He stopped sniffing me sitting back on his haunches before giving me an affronted look. I laughed at his look of disgust before standing and brushing myself off.

'Well I'll see you thanks for the help' I say making my way to leave.

Sensing Klaus behind me I turned and looked 'you can't follow me silly, I'm going home why don't you go back to that huge mansion of yours and change back to human Klaus' and with that I flashed to where I had quickly stashed my bag earlier and retrieved it before flashing home

I felt Klaus hot on my heels and decided to ignore him it wasn't my problem if he had nothing better to do that follow me. I quickly arrived home and as soon as I crossed the threshold I felt Klaus' presence disappear, he must have just been seeing me home I thought as I went inside. That was oddly nice of the hybrid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next day feeling odd it had been plaguing my mind all night, how had Klaus controlled himself; Tyler had never been able to and we had tried so many times.

Tyler had bitten me he'd actually nearly killed me but then Klaus this monster who was feared by everyone saved me when Tyler couldn't, he sat as a domesticated puppy let me stroke him?

I quickly got up, showered and did my hair before grabbing a coffee and making my way to school. Driving my car fast has always been one of my indulgences and ever since I became a vampire I can go faster and feel even freer. I pull up to school in record time and jump out of the car, stopping surprised when the first person I see is Kol.

'Well hello darling' Kol drawled giving me a salacious grin.

'What are you doing here Kol?' I asked walking away from him, he easily kept pace with me and continued smirking, was that a Mikaelson thing?

'I fancied some entertainment, watching Nik draw ponies or plot someone's death is only entertaining for so long and then it becomes rather tedious, so I am now a brand new student here; and I expect a grand tour, maybe you can introduce me to that witchy friend of yours, I hear she's quite feisty' he winked wiggling his eyebrows.

'stay away from Bonnie Kol, she will make your head explode before you can mutter a hello' I smirk back.

'well I do love a challenge' he says stubbornly sauntering off while winking at the cheerleaders.

The rest of the day was a blur of boring classes and routine, I ran into Bonnie at lunch and it was good to talk to her Elena wasn't here because of more Salvatore drama; and today we found out that not one but two Mikaelson's are attending school now as Rebekah made her grand entrance in first period.

I had just had enough it had been one of those days where I felt weary with school with my routine with everything, I wanted some peace and quiet just to think; so that tomorrow I could go back to school and be happy cheerful Caroline again. I decided to go to the lake the water had always soothed me ever since I was a little girl and today was no exception.

I sat down near the edge of the water and plopped my feet into the cold water, and just like that everything was okay. The day began to wash away and I let it all go into the water, I felt a presence behind me but I couldn't see or hear anyone; it was like a sixth sense though I knew someone was there. I quickly stood up and put my shoes back on, before starting to head home.

On my way home I decided to stop by the store I needed chocolate a night in watching that show with the southern cop who listened to no one, some girl time was needed. I grabbed the classics, some ben and jerry's some chocolate, crisps, tortilla chips; i grabbed myself a cheap bottle of wine and made me way to the checkout, I really needed that time at the lake and now I was ready to settle in with my snacks, maybe a few bags of B+ although my favourite was AB- I appreciated that it was rare and only indulged myself every once in a while, B+ was my second.

I headed home and got into my Minnie mouse onsie before settling in with my duvet and my assortment of snacks, pressing play on the TV. I was right near the end of the episode and the cop had just shot one of his old friends, but had missed his heart and was slowly watching him die, you could see the regret on his face as one of the people who had always had his back in his younger days lay before him, cocky smirk still in place even while dying.

it reminded me of a certain original hybrid, if he knew death was coming would he accept it as gallantly? I just couldn't imagine him helpless it was so at odds with the person I knew, the person I knew was powerful and strong; he believed love was a weakness and only let his humanity shine through in brief glimmers, I had seen those parts and I had seen his monstrous parts and what worried me most was which ones attracted me more.

I was startled out of my morose thoughts when I heard a knock at the door, I wondered what drama was about to unfold now, and I was so excited for my chilled girly night in as well.

I opened the door with a bored expression on my face 'Hello love' a British voice smirked at me dimples out in full force.

 **Whoa end of chapter, just to say thank you to everyone who has been reading so far, sorry about the cliff-hanger but the next chapter will be good, I promise! I'm also going to try and do some cute Christmas fluff before Christmas rolls around as I just love Klaus in a festive mood. There will be a character death in this story and also some slightly darker Caroline just as a warning to you guys, anyway I hope to update soon and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might also start a dramione fic at the same time as this one so look out for that, thanks guys** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi guys just to let you guys know that there are justified spoilers in here for anyone who watches the show, as always I don't own the vampire diaries. But sincerely wish that I did. This chapter is huge! But I hope you Enjoy it** **J**

'Klaus' I stutter 'what are you doing here?' i glare regaining my composure.

'well I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd pay you a visit, you're by far the most interesting thing in this town and I do bore so easily. I do however find myself intrigued by this outfit your wearing i love the delightful little hood with the fluffy ears, you look adorable love' he smirked at me again flashing those dimples how did a villain have such adorable dimples, I was staring at said dimples when a chuckle pulled me out of my reverence.

I cough startled and defensively hold my arms in front of my insulted onsie, fighting against a blush.

'What are you really doing here Klaus except from mocking me' I glare refusing to be sucked in by his grin.

'Quite the contrary sweetheart I just wished to spend some time with you, I want to get to know you Caroline. Become your friend' he smiles innocently, maybe a little bit too innocently.

'Alright Klaus i'll make you a deal, you can join my girl time but you're missing something' it was my time to smirk as the happy look left his face to be replaced by confusion.

' and what might I ask is that Sweetheart' he purred a challenge in his eyes.

'pyjamas' I state bluntly 'go home and get changed and then we can hang out' I smile easily.

' I'll be back soon love, but just for future reference normally I sleep naked' he said smirking wickedly before vanishing, a ghostly chuckle was all that could be heard floating away on the wind as my jaw dropped.

Stupid villain sex appeal. Stupid sexy smirk. Stupid dimples. Jerk

I decided while waiting for Klaus to come back I'd grab a blood bag, I opened the fridge surprised, crap I hadn't gone to see Damon yet and my blood was gone. 'urggggg' I huffed I was hungry and I needed more than bunnies today, Klaus's blood was seriously tempting and after the little taste I had had on my birthday I was itching to taste him again.

I was hoping a nice blood bag would take the edge off alas I would just have to control myself I had proved I wasn't an animal before this was just another test. I jumped surprised when I turned around to see Klaus sitting at my breakfast bar a pair of flannel print pj pants on and a skin tight black t-shirt on, he looked like a male model. _Snap out of it Caroline_ I berated myself.

'Everything alright love?' he asked impishly

'it's not nice to creep up on people Klaus' i say sticking my tongue out.

'My apologies love, am I now suitably dressed?' he inquired as he waved his hand in front of him emphasising his change in attire.

' I suppose it will do' I said haughtily.

'So what's the plan then love, a movie perhaps maybe invite some of the locals in for dinner as well?' he smirks.

' I don't feed on humans Klaus compelling someone is wrong altering their mind like that is twisted, they deserve their freedom and control of themselves, its not fair to take that away from them' I scowled at him.

' But it doesn't have to be such a monstrous thing love you can embrace it, you feed and you release they don't remember but they don't have to die no games are played; you'll never see them again, its natural, instinct , we are predators Caroline we have to embrace it less we become prey' he said his eyes pleading with me, the way he talked about the hunt, the thrill of fresh blood was extremely attractive and I wondered what was wrong with me, how could I want someone who enjoyed hurting people?

'That's easy for you to say you've never been compelled' I snarled, his sudden anger overwhelms me, a fire in his eyes as he corners me.

'Who dared to compel you Caroline. Give me a name love and I will see to it they don't live to see another sunrise. On this I give you my word.' He states defiantly, his anger palpable.

'It doesn't matter anymore I just want to leave it alone, maybe one day i'll tell you, its still hard for me to relive' I whispered my eyes on the floor, the memories of Damon's abuse were still fresh and at night I often relived them.

'For now sweetheart as I can see it troubles you, soon though I will have my answer and you will be vindicated.' He mutters softly partly to me and partly to himself, his tone promising vengeance.

'Well then let's get back down to pyjama time' I said trying to lighten the mood. Fortunately Klaus is quick to pick up on my sudden desire for a subject change and let's it drop.

'What did you have in mind love?' he says softly, his top lip slightly curled.

'Well I just started this new series, and I was at the beginning of a marathon before you turned up, so my plan was to continue with that. However I am formally inviting you Niklaus Mikaelaon to join me Caroline Forbes for a marathon like you've never seen before, snacks are included!' I dropped my voice for the last part trying to sound regal, and giggled at myself as i finished my sentence.

Klaus looked at me amusement obvious in his features as he said eloquently 'why miss Forbes I am humbled and honoured to accept the invitation that you have so graciously bestowed upon me'

He drawls making his voice go formal, he sounds like a true aristocrat if ever there was one and I smiled internally, Klaus probably was one.

'Let's go then' I said leading him to the living room where my little cocoon was waiting for me I dive back in and get snuggled my assortment of food surrounding me. I looked back over at Klaus who is regarding me fondly, as I pat the space beside me; he sits down next to me a little too close for comfort and I exhale trying not to breathe in.

He smells even more delicious closer to me and my rumbling stomach only served to remind that he does in fact taste as good as he smells.

'Something wrong sweetheart' he inquires, genuine concern etched onto his face.

'Not at all' I lied hopefully somewhat convincingly.

He stares back at me clearly not believing me but deciding not to push it, we settle down on the sofa and I press play again, getting ready to watch. I was intently aware of Klaus beside me he seemed to be concentrating on trying to figure out what was going on and it shocked me when he suddenly shouted 'oh come on' heatedly, Rayland had kissed Ava, and Klaus was seemingly outraged.

'What's wrong with them kissing?' I asked defensively. I felt for Ava she had had a hard life she deserved happiness.

'She should be with Boyd, he obviously has real feelings for her.' I stared at him shocked while I was a secret lover of Boyd as I loved the way his character developed throughout the show, Klaus did not know any of that and had only seen the roguish side to Boyd, the racist law breaker.

'Trust you to root for the villain' I muttered scathingly.

'He does get better actually, he turns himself around and devotes himself to Ava; they love each other; kill for each other, it's sad when they are separated because Ava is sent to prison' I say almost mournfully.

'That kind of loyalty is hard to inspire sweetheart, they should never have allowed themselves to be separated, if they truly lived and died for each other; nothing would stop them, no person or thing could stand in their way.' Klaus murmured darkly.

I turned my attention back to the TV screen attempting to focus on the characters, but I was strangely aware of the person next to me, he was so very mysterious like a puzzle waiting to be solved; it was in times like these that I realised he was so much more than the face he presents to the world. Beneath his powerful exterior I was beginning to see into him as a person a human, and as much as that scared me it excited me as well, with that strange revelation I finally turned my attention back to the TV becoming lost in the world of Rayland, Ava and Boyd.

 **Ahhhhhh finally finished, I told you guys it was long but I hope you enjoyed it second post today I know but I'm already working on the next chapter! If you guys have any special request for this klaroline sleepover let me know and I'll try to incorporate them! Thanks again for reading hope to update soon.** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello again guys, hope you enjoy his chapter some fluff and biting yay! Read the authors note at the end!**

The credits rolled on yet another episode and I could tell Klaus was as hooked as I was, I let out an unintentional yawn and snuggled back into my covers they were so warm and cosy, it made me feel at home to be in my duvet I looked over at Klaus sitting in his makeshift pyjamas. I wondered if he knew what having a home felt like, in all his years had he every settled somewhere, had anyone ever welcomed him into their home and let him share in the comfort of knowing that thing is always there for you. He suddenly looked so lonely sitting on the sofa next to me and I scooted over a little so that I could wrap him in my duvet as well; so that I could share some of my content with him.

He gave me a surprised look and inhaled deeply, settling back into the sofa he smiled a rare genuine smile, but allowed me to add him into my cocoon. As the next episode started I rested my head on klaus's shoulder and began to watch.

The next thing I knew I was waking up my head was rested against something delicious smelling and I snuggled deeper I must have fallen asleep on the sofa, memories quickly flooded my mind and I stared up at the very amused expression on klaus's face.

'you're adorable when you sleep sweetheart' he said smirking at me

'sorry about that I must have been more tired than I thought' I murmured still sleepy, I tried to be annoyed at myself Klaus and me were friends and id lost count of the countless times that I had fallen asleep near stefen.

'no need to apologise sweetheart I'm more than happy to be your pillow anytime you want' he said winking, before sighing and saying reluctantly ' I suppose I'd better be going sweetheart, don't want to deprive you of your rest after all' he said while beginning to untangle himself from my duvet.

'you don't have to leave yet Klaus, I won't be able to sleep for a while yet anyway I've just woken back up, your more than welcome to stay; although I think I'm done with this show for now I'm starting to get square eyes' I said burying deeper into the spot Klaus had just vacated his smell was everywhere and I was trying to inconspicuously smell him without him realising.

'of course sweetheart what would you like to do' his eyes twinkling mischievously.

'let's play Uno!' I said grinning at the confused expression on Klaus's face.

 _Klaus_

I looked at the excited expression on Caroline's face she had the energy of a child she was so exuberant; I couldn't deny her anything like this.

'okay sweetheart what's Uno'

 _10 minutes later_

'Uno' Caroline shouts as she lays down a +4 card telling me to change to yellow.

I growl quietly, who knew this blasted color game would be so difficult, I've already lost three games! While the evil vixen across from me innocently smiles while making me pick up more and more cards.

'you have an unfair advantage sweetheart; you knew how to play this game beforehand I've just started, what with all these blasted rules' I said glaring at my cards. I heard a giggle across from me and looked up to the smirking blonde across from me biting her lip in an attempt to stop further giggles from escaping.

'what's so funny sweetheart?' I said unable to go waving her on.

As she puts the last card down declaring her the winner she looks up at me laughter in her eyes and says 'you're the original hybrid, you've been around for 1000 years and yet you can't play Uno' she bursts out laughing at the last part.

I glared at her accordingly, waiting for her laughter to subside and unwittingly finding a small smile grace my face watching her so carefree openly mocking me, it weirdly reminded me of Kol and as she calms down I can't help noticing how beautiful she looks shining eyes and red cheeks. She's magnificent.

 _Caroline_

'as fun as It was watching you struggle with a kids game, I think it's time for something else I don't think your poor ego can take anymore come on, let's get a snack then we can watch a film or something if you don't have anywhere else to be?' I said packing the cards away

'nothing would please me more Caroline' I said following her into the kitchen.

'you haven't got some big bad villain plans you need to be getting on with' I inquired impishly

'nothing that can't wait sweetheart' Klaus smirked

I made my way into the kitchen going to the cupboard to get out the chocolate grabbing the rice crispies on the way I break the chocolate and pop it into a bowl I grab a pan and fill It with water before setting it on the stove and then place the chocolate on top of it.

'what are you making love' Klaus purrs next to me, he smells delightful and I'm again reminded that I need to feed, I push my hunger down.

'chocolate with rice crispies and marshmallows and biscuity goodness' I smile 'normally I would add a little blood but I'm out; it's just as good without though' I say almost drooling this stuff is good I know this, it's been a favourite of mine since I was little, my mum calls it my happy mix, since when i was younger it would always cheer me up; I'm excited to see what Klaus will think of it.

'that sounds very Caroline' Klaus smirks ' why are you all out of blood? I thought you were supplied by the Salvatore's, have you not fed today?' he said his face screwing up in confusion and anger.

'I'll feed tomorrow Klaus I'm good for a day' I say rolling my eyes while grabbing my mix and heading back into the lounge; flipping back the duvet I settle in and flip back the other side in offering for Klaus. He gets in but still looks mad

'what's up Klaus' I say digging my spoon in to the deliciousness that is chocolate.

'I don't like you not feeding Caroline' he glares at me

'don't worry about it I'm okay me and stefen went hunting yesterday, now try this' I say shoving my full spoon towards his face, he looks down at my spoon disgustedly and tentatively lets me shove the spoon into his mouth his eyebrows reaching his forehead with the aggression I giggle.

'see its yummy' I say grabbing another spoonful for myself, its weird but its almost nicer now knowing that this spoon had just been in Klaus's mouth and I lick the spoon clean something about it primal. Klaus watches me with a strange glint in his eyes chewing his food.

'surprisingly good, love although maybe a bit too chocolatey for my liking, thank you for sharing it with me though I can tell it's something you enjoy' he says simply

'it's been a favourite ever since I was little' I said blushing' I guess I never grew out of my sweet tooth'

'don't ever be embarrassed to share with me sweetheart; now I believe you mentioned something about a film, what are we watching?' he said grabbing the remote and giving it to me.

'Jupiter ascending you'll like it'

'you said that about Uno sweetheart' Klaus said sitting back.

'no this is really good It has Channing Tatum in it, everyone loves Channing Tatum' I say dreamily.

I put the film on and we sit back and relax, when Caine has his fight scene with stinger I smile I love that scene, Klaus watches me out of the corner of his eye but smirks his signature smirk when the scene with Kalique rising from the pool I glare at her stupid Kalique with her stupid perfect body. I lean against Klaus once again feeling tired he shifts and suddenly I'm faced with the tantalising smell of his blood, his neck is so close I can almost taste it.

'sweetheart' I hear Klaus groan, and I realise I've been unconsciously nuzzling his neck. I stop and hear his voice purr in my ear 'have at it love'.

I realise what he's saying and consider It. I am hungry, and it's not every day that the most powerful being on the earth offers you his blood; my hunger won out and I drew up onto my knee's to get closer to his neck, I sniff gently and my stomach purrs with hunger I gently lick his neck feeling him his before burying my fangs deep into his vein. His blood is euphoric its heady and it tastes powerful and sexual at the same time I bring myself closer wrapping my hands around the back of his head and digging them deep into his hair. He brings his arms up to wrap around me and I straddle him almost on instinct, it feel feral like I have to stay here, like drinking from him is the only thing that matters; it's something I could quickly become addicted to I can't get close enough and Klaus's arms around my waist seem to anchor me, the heat of his body is seductive and I crave it I sink down onto his lap, almost flinching in surprise to feel the hardness there I start to gently grind against it and the feeling is like fireworks it helps to relieve the ache and it feels wonderful, I hear another wonderful hiss and feel the tightening of his arms around me, I realise that I may be taking too much then and I start to slow down drawing the blood slowly and retracting my fangs licking the wounds as they heal making sure to waste none.

When I sit back Klaus is looking at me full hybrid face out lust mirrored in his eyes, and I stare back slowly coming down and at the same time it feels like my conscious is coming back to me. I JUST FED FROM KLAUS. I just dry humped him! Oh gosh my cheeks flushed bright red and I felt embarrassment wash over me, Klaus seemed to regain control of himself and sat there with a wicked smirk on his face.

 **And I'm going to end it there sorry about the long wait on this one guys I couldn't find my inspiration exams are coming but I'm going to try and get another chapter up soon I hope you guys enjoy this one and sorry for any spoilers regarding Jupiter ascending! As always read and review thank you** **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter it was a bit longer than normal but I hope you guys didn't get bored. Enjoy this chapter there is more talking and the introduction of some more characters hopefully!**

'can we just pretend that didn't happen' I looked at Klaus pleadingly, but as soon as the words left my mouth I knew it wasn't going to happen.

'it was an unforgettable experience sweetheart, and not one I've had the pleasure of doing before' Klaus spoke honestly.

'what do you mean, you've never let anyone feed of you? You let me on my birthday' I said hesitantly

' yes well you're different love normally I let people suck on an open wound and even then only on the wrist; no one has bitten my before however and defiantly not on my neck' Klaus says looking at me straight in the eye showing me he had no doubts that he really believed I was special.

'well then thank you' I said bravely

' I dare say it was a pleasurable experience for the both of us sweetheart' Klaus says letting that smirk leak onto his face yet again, that smirk promised so many things debauched, wicked depraved things; that I had no business desiring but when they were promised by that smirk I was helplessly ensnared in the web that was Klaus.

'well I'd better be off then sweetheart, you need your rest you have a school tomorrow after all' he said mischievously.

'you could stay... if you wwant to' I stumble tripping over my words in a rush to get them out of my mouth.

Klaus raises an eyebrow inquisitively, his eyes burning darker, and I blush.

'not like that pervert, I mean like on the sofa in my room there could still be a big bad around and who better to protect me than you?' I trail off

Klaus looks at me debatingly for a moment as though he is assessing if I'm playing some sort of game with him or if my intentions are actually genuine. As though he has found some sort of answer in my eyes his lip twists. 'if you wanted a sleepover all you had to do was ask sweetheart, I'm happy to protect you from this mysterious, what did you call it? Big bad?' he smiles rare and genuinely.

I smile back I love playful Klaus before flashing to the kichen with my empty dishes and leftover snacks and coming back to grab my duvet and covers, I hesitantly look behind me to see Klaus picking up the rest of my blankets and pillows before following me to my room. I immediately start making me bed with my sheets, I'm one of those people who is always cold and being a vampire didn't seem to change that as much as dull it, saying this I procede to layer up my bed with the assortment of blankets and duvets that I have placing my pillows back in place before surveying my work; I catch Klaus looking at me with a bemused look on his face.

'are you quite sure you have enough blankets there sweetheart' he smiles impishly

'I get cold alright yes I know I'm a vampire but vampires still get cold and I always ran extra cold as a human' I say daring him to laugh at me.

He holds up his hands in defence and goes to sit on the sofa in my room, it's just a small loveseat I realise, and looking at Klaus now I don't see how he will every rest comfortably on it his muscled body will be hanging off it. But still as he turns to lay back propping his feet over the end until his knees rest on the arm, and tucking his arm under his head so that it rests comfortably I can't help but feel bad I go over to my double bed and pick up a pillow and my favourite duvet. I return to him to see him watching me; gently I move to grab his arm continuing when I see him nod minutely his eyes still following me, I untuck his arm and lay it down at his side before gently pulling his curls to get him to sit forward he does and I tuck he pillow securely under his head. Next I grab the duvet and waft it over him letting it fall and cover his body I gently take off his boots and tuck up his feet giggling to myself at the thought of tucking in Klaus mikaelson, the man millions fear, and here I am making sure he's snug as a bug in a rug. I continue giggling as I tuck him in and laugh outright when I see the almost indignant expression on his face, he looks so very happy and yet so very uncomfortable.

'erm not that I don't appreciate the hands roaming my body moment love, but what exactly have you done to me' Klaus asks while trying to glare and failing miserably.

'I tucked you in silly' I say impishly

'tucked me into what love?'

'I tucked you into bed Klaus you know like snug as a bug in a rug? Don't let the bedbugs bite?' I continue watching the confused expression on his face.

'its something parents do to their children when they are young it makes them feel safe, like nothing can get them because they have been tucked in by their mum or dad and so there is this kind of magic that protects you because your mu would never hurt you and so all the bad things stay away because your mums spell is there to ward them off' I trail of feeling silly, out of all the people Klaus has met and all the things he has done and here he is listening to me trying to explain the magical feeling of being tucked in as a child. Then I realise Klaus was never tucked in as a child, he was beaten and abused and never got to feel safe or loved or protected, and then I get mad. How could someone do that to an innocent little boy? Someone who just wanted love and approval, and yes maybe a god damn tuck in! I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Klaus' soft 'thank you Caroline, for giving this to me'

I smile despite my anger then because Klaus said thank you I look to him anger still in my eyes but a smile on my face and say quietly 'I'm just a baby vampire Klaus, I doubt I could ever make someone like you feel safe, but your welcome anyways everyone deserves to be tucked in, even if it is just once' I smile

'who says it'll just be once sweetheart' Klaus says mischievously, breaking the mood 'I'm quite enjoying this, I'm surrounded by your delicious scent it's a cocoon for my senses that I'm not sure I'll ever want to leave' he says sniffing my pillow.

I try and look disgusted, but I'm sure I fail miserably, because I know what he means it's like even his smell is attractive, like it calls to me on some other level chemically, and I can't yet figure out what it means. With that thought I make my way to the bathroom and get ready for bed before coming back into my room closing the door turning the light off and jumping into bed burrowing under my covers. Hopefully I won't be cold tonight what with the loan of my duvet. I close my eyes and try and sleep, mercifully sleep comes soon and just before oblivion takes me I whisper 'night klaus' and hear the muted rely of 'goodnight love' before my eyes close.

Sometime later I wake up and look at the clock on my bedside table it's the middle of the night and my sleepy brain can't figure out why I'm awake, and then I shiver and realise that I'm cold, I get up on instinct and make my way over to the warm creature in my room, how dare it have warmth while I don't. I will steal its warmth I think evilly before going to it and grabbing its covering, ahhhh delicious warmth I think wrapping it around myself, its awake now looking at me, I don't want to leave it here to die in these arctic temperatures I think, poor thin it only had one cover to begin with. I grab its arm and pull it over to my cocoon getting under and wrapping my many coverings around us both. There now we will both be warm I think happily getting ready to go back to sleep.

'love, not that I'm objecting but what are you doing' a sexy accented voice asks

'cold we share' I grumble grabbing a warm arm to me and plastering it to my body soaking in the heat I sigh contentedly hearing a chuckle before drifting back to sleep.

 **And that's it for today guys sorry for the long wait on the update but I have not abandoned this story! I hope the long chapter makes up for it and that you guys enjoy sleepy caroline, more characters next chapter I promise! I just got distracted with sleepy Klaus in this one hope you enjoyed** **J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Longest chapter yet! Enjoy sweethearts**

I wake up to a delicious scent enveloping me it's like the woods and it smells like, I don't know how to it explain it, like a primal wild smell my body hungers for it. I open my eyes to see myself clinging to Klaus, my arms and legs wrapped around him like I'm scared he'll break if they aren't there, his strong arms are around my back and in my hair his thighs snugly between mine. I look up to his face to see his eyes are still closed and I try to remember how this happened. The memories rush to the forefront of my mind making me groan and Klaus chuckles startling me, I didn't realise he was awake. He looks down at me cheerfully.

'I was waiting to see what your reaction would be' he explains looking at me still bemused.

'I'm sorry Klaus I was just cold and I didn't even think about it I was just seeking heat and you were hot' I tried to explain blushing and then realising what I said with the 'hot' comment and blushing harder.

'not like that' I glare at him and watch him pathetically try to not laugh.

'you can use me as your own personal hot water bottle anytime you like sweetheart' Klaus says winking. 'I did rather enjoy when you brought my arm between your legs and clung to me like a monkey it was rather amusing sweetheart, it was a night of firsts I must admit'

I desperately try to stop blushing as his eyebrows wiggle and I can tell he is remembering the blood sharing and perhaps the tucking in.

'I need to get up I have school' I groan untangling myself from him and hopping from the bed to go over to my wardrobe. I pick out my clothes and lay them on the recently abandoned sofa followed by socks, and just when I'm about to lay down underwear I turn back to see Klaus lounging in my bed hands behind his head looking adorably ruffled and sleepy, and yet still smirking at me, I glare at him and grab my clothes before storming to the bathroom to get ready for my day. I remerge sometime later to find Klaus sitting on my now made bed looking much more refreshed. He has the tele turned on low to some business channel, but he turns it off and to face me as soon as I come in, his smile is refreshing and I gift him with one of my own.

'coffee' I ask turning to go to the kitchen

'actually sweetheart I'd better be off, you have school after all and I wouldn't want to make you late' Klaus says giving me a small smile.

'oh okay, we'll have a good day' I smile back as I follow him to the door.

'enjoy school today sweetheart, thank you again Miss Forbes for a wonderful evening the company was exquisite, very refreshing' Klaus says his eyes betraying his merriment making him look younger.

'thanks again for keeping me company Mr Mikaelson' I say leaning in to give him a hug. I hug all my friends so it's not weird right? It's not oddly comforting. No not at all just another every day, great smelling totally normal hug, with the original hybrid I just spent the better part of my night being cuddle buddies with. I break the hug and pull away loving the expression on Klaus' face before he flashes away.

Awesome day so far.

 _Klaus_

'ah Nik doing the walk of shame so early are we, I thought you didn't normally resurface until noon brother' Kol exclaims loudly as I walk through the door.

'hello Kol, where is Elijah?' I ask making my way to the kitchen for a blood bag before going to my study, Kol follows me the whole while.

'probably ironing his suits' Kol snorts 'am I not good enough for you' Kol says trying to look indignant.

I ignore him grabbing my sketch book and sitting down in my armchair sipping from my blood bag. After last night I have images of Caroline I have to draw, her laughing, her expression while she was talking about being tucking in, and then that beautiful fire in her eyes afterwards. She's beautiful and intriguing I can't remember the last time someone captured my attention like she does, her light drew me to her but I can sense her darkness too; and yet I know one will never outweigh the other I'll never let her light become tainted. When she fed from me last night I was in heaven her vampire face was angelic and those fangs felt wonderful buried in my neck I longed to sink mine into her too, for our vampire halves to properly meet, but she wasn't ready for that yet although she did seem comfortable with my wolf, she smelled wonderful to all of us and I'll bet she tasted even better. I groan from the memory adjusting myself.

'so were you last night then Nik because if I'm not mistaken I detect the scent of a certain blond covering you, maybe you need the blood bag to replenish I know you prefer fresh, it must be a _desperate_ situation' Kol say wiggling his eyebrows.

'yes Niklaus I was wondering where you got to last night I thought we were going hunting' Elijah says entering the room immaculately dressed as always, raising an eyebrow at me.

I groan its becoming an inquisition. 'I was busy last night brothers' I say glaring.

'busy doing what Nik, or should I say who?' Kol says smirking.

'it wasn't like that Kol, nothing sordid happened' I say defensively.

'and yet you've just returned home' Elijah says suspiciously.

'and you're not denying letting her feed from you' Kol chirped in.

'we're friends' I say glaring and standing up

'you have a friend' Klaus says pretending to die of shock

I glare and flash out returning to my room, I need to shower and then hunt a blood bag will only suffice for so much. I return downstairs showered and ready to leave Kol and Elijah are still in the study discussing whatever it is they are discussing all I catch is a 'but you've never tried it' shouted indignantly from Kol at Elijah's disgusted face. I'm about to interrupt when I feel my phone buzz.

 _Are you busy after school? Caroline_

I smile down at my phone before texting her a quick reply asking her if she wants me to pick her up, grinning when she sends a quick _okay, I don't have last period so I'll be finished in 20mis?_ I smile again my day brightening. I look up to find my brothers smirking at me identically, I scowl choosing to ignore them.

'I'm going out' I say shortly

'where you going Nik can we come' Kol says mischievously.

'no' I say shortly walking out I get into my black range rover and start the car.

'get out of the car 'I say noticing Elijah next to me and Kol in the back seat.

'why Niklaus, have you got something to hide?' Elijah says inquisitively.

'I'm picking up a friend and I doubt they want to see you two' I say vaguely

'if she and I'm assuming it's a she, I'm also assuming it's that lovely blond thing from the grill, can put up with your brooding, I'm sure she can deal with us' Kol snipes.

'shut up Kol, or I'll tear out your intestines and feed them to you, now get out of the BLOODY CAR' I say my voice rising.

'I think it's time I meet the women who seems to have entrapped both of my brothers' Elijah says smoothly.

I give up and start driving, I'm going to be late to get Caroline otherwise.

'why aren't you in school today, Kol I thought you'd taken to going and bringing home cheerleaders' I snarl at him

'I'm bored there Nik no one is any fun anymore, you've had one cheerleader you've had them all' Kol pouts

'must you be so crass Kol' Elijah drawls

I can't help but think to myself yet again how nice it must be to be an only child.

 _Caroline_

I walk out of school and look around from Klaus, I'm only waiting a moment when I see a black range rover screech round the corner. I can hear more than one person in the car and I hear a distinctly amused voice saying ' _look Nik we got here in perfect time'_ and then am all too familiar growl. Then I see the car stop and an irritated Klaus get out and make his way towards me.

'hello love' Klaus says simply

'hello their mister grumpy, what's got you all rattled' I chirp happily.

'my siblings have decided to annoy me, and are currently in the car sweetheart' Klaus grumbles with an unhappy expression on his face, glancing back at the car.

'don't worry, I can handle myself' I smirk wickedly before getting in the backseat of the car.

I hear an amused chuckle from Klaus before he gets in the driver's seat. Kol smirks at me as I get in, but Elijah just gives me an inquisitive look from the front mirror.

'Hi Kol' I say hesitantly.

'well hello darling, nice to see you again' Kol says winking at me.

'Kol' Klaus says through clenched teeth.

'I'm only joking _mister grumpy'_ Kol says lightly.

I chuckle quietly as Klaus grips the steering wheel tighter.

'so where are we going' I inquire

'where do you want to go love' Klaus says looking at me in the mirror

'wherever, what were you going to do before you came to get me?' I say easily.

'I was going hunting love, but I can go later, we can go back to my house?' Klaus questions, his eyes burning into mine at the first part, and I blush remembering last night my fangs itch remembering his blood and when his eyes go darker I realise that he knows what I'm feeling.

'you can still go hunting, I haven't hit the blood bank in ages' I say challengingly.

'I think Nik was thinking of something a little fresher darling, and distinctly more feminine' Kol says chuckling at me.

'Kol' Klaus growls threateningly knowing how I feel about feeding from women, compelling them messing with their memory continuously, it reminds me of when I was weak and the memories are not pleasant.

'it's alright, I know how you Mikaelson's are' I mutter irritatingly, before an evil idea forms in my mind 'but I suppose when you _can't_ do anything else, you have to rely on what you _can_ do' I say challengingly.

'what do you mean by that Miss Forbes' Elijah says speaking for the first time, his voice betraying his amusement.

'nothing Elijah' I say innocently.

'yes love, what are you trying to say' Klaus says narrowing his eyes at me.

'just that you Mikaelson's all do fine with _women_ ' I say stressing the word.

'are you implying that we've never sampled men' Elijah says mock seriously.

'I'm not saying never; however, I will give you a dare' I say turning to Klaus smirking.

'is this a game now sweetheart, tit for tat love I'll accept your dare if you accept one of mine' Klaus says allowing a slight smirk to grace his face.

I think about it thinking about all of the horrible things the original hybrid could dare me to do, and how I didn't trust the look in his eyes right then. However I realised I did trust him, and this was an opportunity for him to prove to me that he had earned that trust.

'alright' I say bravely to the now three smirking Mikaelson's.

'so what's the dare then sweetheart' Klaus says confidently

 **And that's where I leave you guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about the cliff-hanger and any mistakes I hope you guys love the dare!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **'** I dare you to only drink from men tonight' I say triumphantly, all three men look at me with looks of disgust, I knew they would feel like this, the act of sharing blood is so intimate that for these three warriors raised in a different time, the act of choosing to feed on men; not out of desperation or bloodlust must be repugnant.

Klaus composes himself quicker than the others, and glares at me in the mirror, but its Elijah who speaks first.

'so Miss Forbes, if I'm correct you only expect Niklaus to partake in this dare of yours no? a dare for a dare, so if myself and Kol took part would we each get a dare, resulting in three dares for you?' Elijah says inquisitively 'and do they have to be dares if this is indeed a game, could they be bargained for truths?' Elijah says his eyes moving to mine an almost lazy smirk etching onto his lips.

'I suppose I could allow It' I drawl not breaking the eye contact, if I break eye contact first he'll think its submission my instincts tell me. Its irrational to agree to his request I know whatever he wants to ask me will be probing and deep and I'd probably be able to cope with the dare more easily, however something inside me is telling me that I can't back down, that this is a challenge. Me and Elijah are broken from our staring contest by Kol's voice.

'so if I do this I get to dare you; any dare I want with no repercussions from Nik?' Kol asks his eyes lighting up with the prospect.

'as long as it doesn't endanger my life or kill me I don't see why not' I say suspicious, a quick glance at Klaus confirms my suspicions as his eyes narrow dangerously towards Kol.

'do you speak for Nik as well now darling' Kol says impishly wiggling his eyebrows.

'it's my dare Kol' I growl 'if I say its fine its fine' I say glaring at him daring him to question me, I don't like someone else having to give permission for me to do something.

Elijah raises an eyebrow at my outburst and looks to Klaus, who is now smiling at the road.

'alright darling, no need to get testy' Kol chirps leaning back with a calculating look in his eyes.

'it's a deal then sweetheart' Klaus says unleashing his wicked smirk, before redirecting his attention to the road.

…

We turn up at a club about 20 minutes outside of mystic falls, I've been here once or twice before with Bonnie and Elena. I know the place but not well, and I'm surprised that Klaus knows about it at all its quite a local place most people from mystic falls come here when they need to escape.

Klaus looks less than happy as we get out of the car, his nose crinkling in disgust.

'let's get this over with brothers, there are much more interesting things to be doing' Klaus says turning to me his eyes burning.

We head into the club and its quiet it's just opening and there are few patrons, we wander over to the bar and unsurprisingly both Elijah and Klaus order scotch, however Kol looks at me before he orders and I look back curious as to what he's doing we stare at each other before the bartender asks what we want to drink, I raise my eyebrow at Kol.

'what are we drinking darling' Kol asks and I can't help but be caught up in his youthfulness, he has so much energy he's just fun I think to myself. I need a friend who is just FUN.

'so it's like that is it' I stare back smirking; to which he lets his own smirk fall.

Klaus and Elijah look at us bemused.

'two Rusty Nail's please' I say without looking at the bartender. Klaus raises his eyebrows while Elijah looks on curious.

Kol laughs and grabs our now made drinks, handing mine to me still chuckling ' I think we'll get along just fine darling' he says dragging me to his booth.

 _Klaus_

I stare after Kol and Caroline watching them laughing as he drags her to a booth, and as much as I hate the thought of another man touching her I smile to see her as Kol they have the same kind of youth and it's been a long time since Kol had a friend, Caroline would be good for him, I think.

'she has taste brother' Elijah says quietly from beside me.

'did you doubt it brother' I say defensively re-joining our little group.

Caroline laughs at Kol trying to explain something to her waving his hands around madly.

'what's so funny Kol' Klaus asks suspiciously.

'nothing Nik' Kol says innocently his gaze not leaving mine.

'Caroline?' I say turning to her.

'Nothing Nik' Caroline chirps mimicking Kol. I love the way she says my name it sounds right coming from her, it's not something I would normally allow from non-familial people, but there is no way I am pulling her up on it when It sounds right coming from her. I wonder what it would take to get her to say my full name I ponder getting lost in sensual thoughts of Caroline.

 _Caroline_

'So darling who shall I chose' Kol says as I notice that more people have entered the bar now.

'how about him' I say turning to a tall guy wearing rainbow colours and very short shorts, my gaydar was defiantly giving me a positive reading there.

'I think I'll pass' Kol says sipping his drink in disgust 'This is good darling' Kol says knocking back the rest of the drink.

'I know' I say smirking sipping my own drink

'nothing beats scotch love' Klaus chirps winking, knowing that my drink is mainly scotch.

'mine's _spicier_ ' I say rolling my tongue and licking my lips my eyes not leaving his.

'I'll bet it is sweetheart' Klaus says his eyes darkening and dropping to my lips.

'here try it' I say holding my drink up to his mouth, he leans forward and takes a sip.

'delicious' he says huskily.

'alright, alright, let's stop with all the eye sex going on around here and get down to it' Kol says rubbing his hands together in anticipation, his eyes scan the room before he lets out a malicious laugh 'oh this is perfect' Kol says flashing away.

He returns a moment later with a strangely familiar face.

'Damon' I shriek

'Yes barbie, wow you really are a dumb blond' he snarls at me.

'why are you even here' I ask rolling my eyes

'well darling you said male, you never said human' Kol says winking at me.

I burst out laughing shocking everyone, when I calm down I meet the curious stares of three originals, but I turn my attention back to Damon leaning into him.

'perhaps you'll enjoy this' I say darkly leaning back in the booth and sipping my drink again smiling a cruel smile 'go ahead Kol' I say.

Klaus gives me a confused look, but his eyes are dark and that tells me what I want to know, maintaining my smile I hear a chuckle from Kol before he compels Damon to not move, before tilting his head to the side and brutally ripping into his neck, it's a painful bite and a hiss escapes Damon as he glares at me fire in his eyes. I stare back letting my eyes scorch him, he averts his eyes to glare at Kol instead, and that something inside me growls its approval. Kol continues to rip into his neck as it heals sucking as he goes and Damon is losing a lot of blood it runs onto his shirt and his face becomes paler and paler; eventually Kol pulls away wiping his mouth and grabbing my drink downing the rest of it.

'you taste appalling mate' Kol groans licking his lips to remove the taste.

'It's because I'm a vampire jackass' Damon growls 'and since when were you besties with the originals Barbie?' he says irritated.

'why are you still here again? You've served your _purpose_ ' I say hissing the words and glowering at Damon, watching the anger take over his face.

'meow, and the claws are out didn't know you had it in you darling' Kol says excitedly

'Kol would you be so kind' I say sweetly to the original.

'my pleasure darling' Kol smirks compelling Damon to go home and stay there for the remainder of the night, when Damon flashes away I relax again smiling genuinely at Kol who returns my smile.

'what was that all about sweetheart' Klaus says staring at me curiously.

'another time' I mumble not able to meet his gaze.

'well' Kol claps, 'it looks like I'm the only one to have one a dare so far darling' he smirks impishly.

'looks like it's your turn'

 **Ahhhhh, I'm sorry to leave it there but let me know what you guys think of this chapter, I'm actually a huge Damon fan but I hate the treatment of Caroline and I feel like Klaus would hate it to, so there will be further mention of this and some sweet sexy hybrid retaliation! I hope you're loving the mini game of truth or dare as much as I am, let me know what you guys think enjoy the next chapter Damon will be appearing in the story later on though guys so don't miss him too much** **J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'okay Kol gimme your best shot' I say daringly.

'I dare you to tell us what happened with you and Nik last night, rather mild I know but I find myself curious, my brother had never been one to kiss and _not_ tell and I hate feeling like I'm missing out on something' Kol says mischievously, ignoring Klaus' growl 'ah ah ah Nik no retaliation' Kol chirps.

'I never remember promising that' Klaus' glowers menacingly.

'If you have nothing to hide you have nothing to fear Nik'

'Sweetheart you don't have to answer that, please ignore my brother we think something went wrong with him during the transition' Klaus's says angrily.

All eyes are on me and I feel myself blush thinking about last night, Klaus smirks at me remembering and the other original brothers regard us curiously.

'I never could back down from a dare' I say looking at Klaus remembering me and him outside the grill, he smirks back wider and I have the urge to wipe that stupid attractive smirk right off his stupid attractive face.

'Sorry to disappoint Kol but we just hung out watched movies, payed some Uno and then went to sleep'

'ah darling, but is sleep all that happened I know your leaving something out I want details, who slept where? There is no way it is as innocent as that; I've never known Nik to just, how did you put it _hang out_ with a woman' Kol snipes.

'That was pretty much it' I mumble

'Hey! I earned this answer darling, I thought you never backed down from a dare'

'FINE! I fed from him and we slept in the same bed, but nothing sexual happened' I say quickly

'I knew it' Kol cheers triumphantly 'and where exactly did you feed from darling' he says wiggling his eyebrows.

'that's enough Kol' Klaus interrupts menacingly.

'his neck' I mumble looking down at my empty Tumblr.

'interesting Niklaus' Elijah says suddenly involved in the conversation, both him and Kol are now smirking at Klaus, who for the first time actually looked uncomfortable.

'I need another drink' I say hastily getting up from the table and breaking the weird Mikaelson brother tension I'm in the middle of.

I wander over to the now busy bar and flag down the bartender, reordering my drink I look up into the amused eyes of the bartender who is surprisingly attractive, light blond hair and sparkly blue eyes.

'That's an old drink for someone so young' he says mixing my drink smiling at me.

'you flatter me, I loom younger than I am' I say smiling at him and accepting my drink and pulling out my money.

'this one's on me pet' he says giving me a flirty smile.

'thanks…' I say smiling back.

'Kyle' he says offering his hand.

'Caroline' I say offering mine.

'scotch neat' a low voice interrupts us.

Kyle nods at me and leaves to get Klaus his drink, I look over at him sweetly and I'm stunned to see the anger in his eyes.

'I think I've picked who I'll feed from love' Klaus says glaring at Kyle's back

'Really him?' I ask feeling sorry for poor Kyle.

'Anything wrong with that sweetheart' Klaus says daringly.

'no'

Kyle returns handing Klaus his drink, and Klaus compels him to take his break a little early and meet us over at our booth. We return with our fresh drinks to Kol and Elijah, Klaus sits down anger making his jaw stiff and without thinking about it I reach up to touch it watching him soften under my touch, just as Kyle turns up at our table looking confused as to why he is there.

'ah Kyle mate take a seat and stay quiet' Klaus says his eyes dilating as he gestures to the seat beside him.

Kyle sits down as Klaus turns to face the inquisitive glances of Kol and Elijah. He ignores them turning to give me a dark look before tuning to Kyle; surprisingly he gently moves his head to the side before lifting his head hybrid face fully exposed and staring at me, I run my finger over the veins under his eyes smiling at the wolf on display, I rub my thighs together to ease the ache that is beginning there Klaus looks wild like this and it reminds me of last night and how good his body felt undermine. I swear he smirks at me but it's hard to tell what with the fangs and all, although I am pretty sure that he knows what he's doing. Klaus turns to Kyle keeping eye contact with me before burying his fangs in his neck, I inhale deeply and shakily something about this is so erotic and it makes me shiver. All too soon the moment is over and Klaus releases Kyle letting his hybrid features fade into a wicked panty dropping smirk, a I feel myself melt a little and a lesser woman would have jumped him, I restrain myself and only inch closer to him panting shallowly. Klaus pricks his finger on a fang and heals the wound on Kyle's neck, before finally breaking our eye contact to compel Kyle to leave and forget, letting the rest of the world filter into my head and I'm suddenly reminded of where we are.

'well played brother' Elijah drawls looking at Klaus.

Klaus nods at him still smirking before turning his attention to me, I avoid his gaze looking at Kol.

'I'm bored' Kol whines dissipating the tension.

'Why don't you go and get us a drink then brother' Elijah says smoothly.

Kol leaves grumbling to himself about undeserving siblings and sexual tension and how awful a certain raven hair vampire tastes.

'it's just you left now Lijah' Klaus says boldly.

'so it seems Niklaus, although you have earned your dare wouldn't you like to use it'

'I can wait brother' Klaus look's impatient for Elijah to become as uncomfortable as him and Kol have been.

'well then, who shall I have brother, or perhaps you'd like to choose Miss Forbes' Elijah says surveying the dance floor.

I look to Klaus and then out on the dance floor and my attention is drawn to an overweight guy wearing tiny shorts, his hair was blond and spiky short and he was wearing a tank top that was rainbow coloured, he was obviously gay and had a lot of eyeliner on. I thought about Elijah and his suits and prim and proper attitude, maybe this guy could make him chill out a bit and relax. I look to Klaus and point with my eyes to the guy, Klaus gets a little grin on his face and nods minutely.

'what about him' I say to Elijah pointing at the guy I've chosen.

Elijah visibly recoils, before turning to me and Klaus to see us wearing matching grins. He stands up and we watch him make his way slowly over to the guy, he taps him on the shoulder and says something to him before leading him back to our booth. Elijah sits down and the other guy sits in his lap, Elijah's face morphs into something like revulsion as me and Klaus try to stifle our laughter. Elijah glares at us before baring the man's neck and sinking his fangs in, his feed is quick and on Elijah's part there is a clinical aspect to it. The man on his lap however begins to squirm and moan and Elijah quickly stops and heals him before compelling him and sending him on his way. By this point I'm laughing hard and Klaus is smiling hugely beside me, Elijah sends us both cool glares.

'was that sufficient Miss Forbes' Elijah asks blankly.

I have to wait a minute to stop my laughter and when I've finally composed myself I say.

'please Caroline and that was more than sufficient, I think some might say it was even enjoyable' I manage to force out before I'm keeled over in laughter again.

'alright Caroline, now it's your turn I believe' Elijah says amused as my laughter dies.

Finally having managed to gain my compose I mutter 'what can I do for you Elijah'

'I wish to know why you don't feed from the vein, it's rare for a vampire of your age to have the control necessary not to let alone the want to too begin with, I wish to know why and how' Elijah says regarding me suspiciously.

'I don't want to hurt people, to be a monster' I say quietly.

'then how do you stop yourself' Elijah says imploringly.

'I know what it's like to be fed from to be scared and confused and not understand, to feel like a part of your mind is missing, to wake up with bruises and bites and have no idea how they got there. Your unable to speak about it but you don't know why, if I hadn't been turned I would have lost my sanity. So when I was turned I knew I could never do that to a person, I'd never make them my plaything as if they were nothing; I've never played with someone's life and I never will. I don't want to be a monster' as I come to the end of my speech my words become broken.

Elijah looks at me with fire in his eyes, he looks unhappy and yet impressed proud almost. Klaus looks ready to tear off heads, his expression is murderous and yet I can't help but notice it softens when my eyes meet his. His jaw is so tight it could cut glass.

I try to break the tension 'anyways I was always a bit of a control freak as a human, and as a vampire I used it for something worthwhile, I'm proud of my control hunting animals helps and Stefan is a great hunting buddy' I chuckle remembering our first hunt.

The tension broken, both Klaus and Elijah allow a small smile at that.

'wolfy is quite a nice hunting buddy as well' I say looking pointedly at Klaus, his smile getting bigger as we reminisce.

'wolfy? You wound me love'

 **It was hard to end it there but it had to be done for a quick update, please review guys let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on what Klaus should dare caroline, I have some ideas but I'd also really like to hear yours. Anyway enjoy** **J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Just a quick thanks to my reviewers** ** _bella3maria and minabenja_** **thank you very very much for your reviews, please keep reviewing! This chapter is for you guys.**

'that's what I'm calling your wolf, he so cute and playful like a cute toy wolfy' I chirp

'cute? I'll show you cute sweetheart' Klaus growls at me playfully

'you hunted with Niklaus in wolf form Caroline?' Elijah asks amused.

'aww is the poor alpha male insulted that the little vampire called him cute?' I taunt Klaus chuckling

Klaus gives me a warning glare but otherwise ignores me turning to his brother, 'yes brother even my wolf seems partial to Caroline' the brothers share a look with some hidden meaning I don't understand.

Kol comes back over breaking the moment and huffing down in his seat.

'I'm bored Nik' he says childishly.

'yea I'd better be getting home' I say turning to Klaus, I down the rest of my drink before quickly turning to the rest of them squealing 'race you to the car' and flashing off.

I get to the car and no one is there is do a little happy dance, smirking to myself I beat three originals I'm still mentally praising myself when I get into the car. I stop smiling when I see all three of them already sitting in the car.

'took you long enough darling' Kol smirks looking bored.

'not fair you guys are like a billion years old, shouldn't you be cranky by now with walkers and huge fingernails' I say childishly

'I assure you love I'm far from that old would you like me to prove it to you?' Klaus says smirking at me.

'I think I'll be fine _grandpa_ ' I say rolling the word teasingly.

We arrive at the house and I'm saved from what I'm sure is a witty retort, by our arrival at Klaus's mansion Elijah and Kol get out of the car arguing about Kol wanting to get a TV for the lounge and Elijah saying that he had no need for that kind of noise constantly. Me and Klaus stay in the car and look at each other in the mirror.

'are you coming in sweetheart or would you like me to take you home' Klaus asks simply

'my mums on the night shift, so If you don't mind I'll hang out with you guys for a bit longer'

Klaus flashes to my door to open It and I give him a quick glare, secretly loving his old fashioned chivalry. We go into the house and suddenly I'm nervous what are we going to do. I doubt Klaus has a TV we can't exactly do movie night I think wryly. Klaus leads me into the living room where sofa's all centre around a table with a roaring fire on the other side, I quickly walk over to it and sit on the floor in front of it; the fire seeps into me warming my bones. I've always loved fire and water, there was something just so pure and elemental about them, something that could be tainted or ruined but at its heart it would always just be. Klaus regards me bemused by my actions before walking over to the side table and pouring two scotches, he goes over to the liquor cabinet before adding a little bit of Drambuie to mine just the way I like It, as he has obviously remembered from the club. He hands me his drink before he goes back to sit on the sofa directly opposite me.

'so love what would you like to do' he inquires lazily, its almost like he's actually, dare I say it, relaxed?

'I don't mind what do you want to do?' I say childishly gaining a small smile from him as I stretch out on my front in front of the fire laying my head on my arms and placing my glass to the side of me.

'comfortable sweetheart' I hear an amused voice chuckle.

'I love open fires they are just so warm, chuck me a pillow for my head would you' I purr, a pillow is gently placed in front of me and all I hear is a soft _whoosh_.

'thanks' I mumble getting comfortable 'so I've always wondered, you know when you were human did you have to like build your own house when you turned 12 or something or were houses just built or what? I mean it's not like you could view a property or whatever and when you built this house it just made me think about what life must have been like back then, no fancy mansions I'm sure' I say inquisitively.

' there was a simpler way of living back then, things were different a family lived together in one house all of them until one of them married and then before the wedding the groom would build a house with the help of his friends and relatives, and when they were married they would move in and the process would continue'

'what was marriage like back then, were there pretty dresses and flowers, was it a huge thing were you ever married?' I ask curiously, it seemed Klaus was in a sharing mood and I was going to take full advantage of it.

'marriage was a huge celebration, there would be a feast and the groom and his party would go into the forest and catch a big deer or a wild hog, it was a sign of strength and prosperity if they were successful and it showed the god's looked favourably upon them. The bride would spend the day picking flowers and being washed and cleaned by her older relatives, then she would be dressed in a new dress that her family had crafted it wouldn't be white it would be a colour of autumn. I myself was never married but Finn was funnily enough, sadly she was the first person killed when we turned' Klaus muses staring into the fire.

'that's so odd why would you be washed by your relatives, that's surreal, having to pick flowers all day or hunt. Poor Finn' I shudder at the thought of my granny seeing me completely nude.

'the elders were seen as experienced women who could guide the newly wed's into adulthood, they had specials knives to shave the women and they were allowed to use scented oils on them to make them smell and look beautiful. It wasn't the same as today though I agree, many women didn't want to marry and met the groom only a handful of times before the wedding and never unchaperoned'

'NEVER unchaperoned! And wait they were SHAVED what the hell, do you mean like all over! Someone shaved their you know area' I stutter indignant going red when I see Klaus smirking at my blush.

'yes love they were shaved all over by special blades that were extremely sharp that why only the elders were trusted with them' Klaus says simply

'that's so so personal' I struggle with the words.

'It was the way of things; the bride knew what was going to happen' Klaus says as if that should explain it.

'and they didn't get to meet the groom? They just had to go along and marry him without even knowing if they like him or if they get on, and they just didn't get to say no they were traded like cattle' I remark disgustedly ' I bet that made for a fun wedding night'

Klaus looks slightly uncomfortable at this leading me to question him.

'what are you not telling me' I say narrowing my eyes

'I don't know what you mean' he says coolly

'Klaus just tell me' I coo

This continues for a few minutes before Klaus sighs and says 'alright love'

'there was a concept that on the morning after the wedding night the man would take the blood stained cloth that had laid under his wife, and leave there home waving it around proudly for everyone to see before throwing it on the big fire in the middle of the village' Klaus trails off sheepishly.

'WHAT' I splutter indignant!

'that's barbaric, how awful those poor women everyone would know, that's just so brutal not to mention mortifying' I say horrified.

'it was so that everyone knew her father hadn't given away tarnished goods, so to speak, it was something a women was proud of' he explains.

'so everyone was a virgin before they were married ouch for the girl' I say grinning 'that means that you were a virgin when you were turned?' I say grinning at him

 **And I'm going to stop there I just wanted to update for you guys so I hope you enjoy the chat here I just thought it was so cosy I couldn't resist. I'll try and update before the weekend is over but no promises enjoy guys** **J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

'not quite sweetheart' Klaus says smirking

'so you tarnished a poor girls reputation' I say shocked, I could imagine an innocent human Klaus. I kind of liked the image.

'not quite sweetheart' Klaus says again grinning now.

I run through possibilities in my mind Klaus didn't ruin a unmarried woman and yet he had had sex before he was married. Then I got it you couldn't ruin a woman for marriage _if she was already married._ Klaus' smirk widened as he realised that I had worked it out. I send him a giggle and close my eyes just taking in the sounds around me the roaring fire the wind outside, Klaus's heartbeat his deep even breaths. It's so soothing that I find my mind beginning to wander as I further embrace the heat, as I imagine it sinking into my bones and staying there whispering to me warm words I smile contentedly.

 _She's_ fallen asleep I can see her breathing even out and feel her heartbeat slow down, she's stunning. But she's fallen asleep on the floor, no that won't do. Caroline deserves the finest of everything, not to lay on the floor, I quickly scoop her up into my arms and she shivers and snuggles deeper into me inhaling deeply; I smile, she recognises my scent and it doesn't frighten her.

I carry her to my room and gently pull back the covers before gently placing her inside and 'tucking her in' I quickly flash to get a duvet of a guest bed before putting that over her as well; and then just for good measure I gently pick up the bed and place it closer to the fire in my room. Not too close to be dangerous but enough that it will warm her. Finally, content that she'll be warm enough, I make my way to my study to paint, keeping an ear out in case she wakes up.

I wake up confused. This doesn't feel like my bed? Although it smells safe like the forest and male. Memories assault me in a flash and I quickly realise that I'm in Klaus' bed. I hop out wrapping the bottom duvet around me before setting of in search of the man himself; it's light outside it must be morning. I find him in the kitchen sipping on a blood bag holding one out waiting for me, I take it gratefully before pulling myself on the stool opposite him enjoying the comfortable silence. It's rudely interrupted however by a disgruntled Kol, storming in in just his boxers his face the picture of unhappiness.

'what's up your ass this morning grumpy' I say cheerfully from my mini blanket fort.

'oh gosh! Nik why did you have to get one that's a morning person. No sane person likes to be up at this time miss perky pants!' Kol almost shouts before sipping his coffee glaring.

'yes Kol's' not much of a morning person sweetheart we tend to give him at least an hour before we ask him something otherwise getting the answer proves troublesome' Klaus' says grinning at a still scowling Kol.

'good to know you're an asshole no matter what time of the day it is' I say grinning at Kol innocently.

His glare intensifies as he leaves the room causing me to chuckle. I look to Klaus who appears to be very amused at my way of communicating with his siblings. He looks like he is about to reply before his phone rings, he gives me an apologetic look before answering it. He answers a few questions in a clipped tone looking bored before his eyes light up and he growls out _I'll be there._

I look at him waiting for him to explain and when he doesn't my eyes narrow. I don't like being kept out of the loop, especially by my friends. He smiles innocently at me, well as innocently as he can get anyway what with being him.

'so where are you going' I ask coyly

'nowhere fit for you sweetheart' he replies firmly.

'try me' I glare

'just to sort out a little problem love nothing to worry yourself over, I'll be home for dinner' he grins

'okay' I say cheerfully. His face falls suspicious.

'that's it' he says carefully

'yupp' I say finishing my blood bag, before clambering off my stool still wrapped in my blanket. Yes it was mine now, and making my way upstairs.

'where are you going love' Klaus says very cautiously.

'to get ready of course' I say chirpily.

'and for what would you be getting ready for Caroline' he says seriously.

'to accompany you of course' I say from the bathroom knowing he'll hear me.

Half an hour later I'm freshly washed and dressed in some clothes borrowed from Rebekah who had mysteriously vanished shortly after thrusting sais clothes into my hands; and I'm sitting in the front seat of a black Mercedes, as Kol and Elijah sit together for once not bickering in the back.

'are you going to tell me where we are going yet' I ask a still glowering Klaus.

After ten minutes of arguing and pleading and then outright forbidding, Klaus has let me come with him. Much to the amusement of his brothers who were endlessly teasing him until he growled out some dagger threats; and even so you could still hear little whipping sounds from Kol every so often causing Klaus to growl lowly, the effect it was having on me seemingly being the furthest thing from his mind as I panted once again. He had demanded that Elijah come for a reason I could distinguish as it was whispered on his part, it did make Elijah look very serious though; and then when Kol found out we were going, well he couldn't be left out.

'you're the one who wouldn't listen to reason and just stay at home, now you'll just have to trust me' Klaus says haughtily.

I huff irritated and turn my attention to the radio, noticing the cord hanging from it I grab it and plug it into to my phone with a smirk to rival Klaus'.

I hear three simultaneous groans as I crank the Taylor swift loudly! I started singing along just to piss them off.

 _I was riding shotgun_

 _With my hair undone_

 _In the front seat of his car_

 _He's got a one-hand feel_

 _On the steering wheel_

 _The other on my heart_

 _I look around, turn the radio down_

 _He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_

 _I say, "Nothing._

 _I was just thinking_

 _How we don't have a song."_

I give Klaus a saucy wink at this causing him to raise his eyebrows at me showing his obvious amusement. He grips the steering wheel tighter, I continue singing rocking the song out showing my obvious affection for country music. All three Mikaelson's are silent which is weird I thought they would have something to say about the music or the songs or my singing but they just sit there silently peacefully; I hear the beginnings of the next song start and I debate whether or not to skip it it's one of my favourite songs but it's also really emotional. I decide to just close my eyes and sing, it's such a beautiful song.

 _"Everything's gonna be alright."_

 _She whispers to herself._

The song carries on catching momentum as it goes, her voice is astounding and I'm completely lost in the music waiting for my favourite parts of the song where she talks about how her son became her pride and joy, I wipe a tear after my favourite line the mothers love is almost palpable.

 _I had no clue, what to do_

 _And then He sent me you."_

As the song comes to an end briefly after that I open my eyes to see the face of Klaus staring at me awestruck I look in the mirror to see Kol and Elijah in similar states of awareness and I blush sheepishly.

'your voice is indescribable sweetheart, to keep it hidden is a crime' Klaus says to me sincerity dripping from his tone. 'why have I never heard it before' he asks almost angry.

'I don't really sing in public much, I'm not normally so emotional that song just gets me' I try to explain lamely.

'I must agree miss Forbes' Elijah chirps

'I have to admit darling that was good and perfect timing to were here' Kol says

'you should hear bonnie her voice is much throatier than mine its beautiful a lot lower; and where exactly is here' I say curiously looking around now that we've stopped ignoring the sudden fire in Kol's eyes and the grins the other two brother slip each other.

'just some business to take care of sweetheart an old friend asked for a favour, now I need you to stay with one of my siblings at all times' Klaus's says his eyes growing dark.

'okay' I say innocently

'I'm serious Caroline' he growls.

'fine Klaus! What's the favour' I say grumpily I don't like having a babysitter.

'I don't know yet but I sense a lot of vampires inside, vampires who won't be as nice as I have been' he says looking fierce, I know he's only trying to protect me but I feel oddly patronised. I glare at his back as we get out of the car and share a mischievous smirk with Kol promising fun.

We enter what I now realise looks like a stadium Klaus keeping me firmly at his side with Kol on my right and Elijah on the other side of Klaus, I smell blood, sweat and alcohol everywhere I scrunch my nose when I get the smell of BO. Gross where are we? A dark skinned guy with a huge smile approaches us smiling and pulls Klaus into one of those weird guy hugs before pulling back.

'Klaus so good to see you! Thanks for coming man' he says in a deep southern voice

'Is this what I think it is Marcel' Klaus says looking suspiciously at everyone.

'Come on Klaus, it's just like the old days' he says laughingly.

Klaus looks down at me questionably as if looking for some sort of confirmation, I give him a mega watt smile telling him I've got his back. I know he doesn't need it but his smirk back makes me feel proud like I've done something right. Me and Klaus's wordless conversation draws Marcel's attention to me and his turns that grin to me

'well hello there and who are you' Marcel says smiling but curious.

'i'm Caroline' I say introducing myself grinning.

'Hello Caroline, I'm Marcel Klaus's friend' he says grinning back.

'and here I thought I was the only one' I say causing him to laugh and Klaus to huff.

'I see why he likes you, you've got fire girl how much fire I wonder. Don't suppose youd be interested in entering a little' he's abruptly cut off by Klaus

'she's off limits Marcel' Klaus growls lowly to marcel who holds up his hands in surrender.

'for what exactly' I ask my curiosity getting the better of me.

'you didn't tell her' Marcel exclaims laughing.

'I only knew when I walked in the door' Klaus says almost sheepish dare I say it.

'what are you here to do Klaus' I say glaringly impatient a crowd had gathered around us and whispers of the originals were circling around us. I heard terrified whispers of _the hybrid_ .

'He's here to fight' Marcel exclaims loudly turning to the crowd.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for how it took me to update I was crazy busy! If you guys haven't heard the songs in this chapter, then they are Taylor swift Our song and His daughter by Molly Kate Kestner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hi guys please red and review this chapter I love the friendship between Kol and Caroline so if you see any moments between them anywhere in this story it is strictly platonic!**

'is that it' I exclaim exasperatedly.

I get looks of amusement from those surrounding me, and I glare back at them impatiently. As if this is a fair fight Klaus can't be killed and he has 1000 years+ experience speed and strength, I should know! Klaus looks very smug he is obviously loving my confidence in him.

'ahh but this isn't a vampire fight sweet Caroline' marcel says grinning 'there is no vampire speed no biting or flashing' I raise my eyebrows so?

'look Klaus can you just go beat this guy so we can go home the smell of BO is getting to me' I say confused

Klaus shoots me a wicked smirk before turning to marcel as if to say _let's do this._ Kol grins at me and I can't help but return it as we follow marcel to what looks to be a white circle drawn in chalk people are gathering around in anticipation. I look at Klaus as he steps into the ring his eyes glued to me his smirk permanent.

'hello fellow vampires!' marcel exclaim stepping into the ring, the chatter stops.

'you are here today because I promised one of you a chance at revenge against Klaus Mikaelson, this is a chance for the worthiest to attack the ORIGINAL HYBRID with no repercussions! This is a rare opportunity; however, let me remind you that Klaus here has survived this long for a reason. The rules are no vampire speed, no flashing and no fangs' murmurs go out amongst the crowd and Klaus just smirks wider as Marcel exclaims 'first two competitors' and two vampires step into the ring. The fight is a short one ending with a snapped neck for one vampire.

The fights continue and I begin to get bored Klaus's fight won't be for ages anyway, I look at Kol who looks equally bored so far little skill has been shown and he gives me a look showing how tedious he too finds it. I give him a look and the motion towards where I can smell human blood coming from he grins and we flash off, we come to a stop at a cooler full of blood bags and me and kol both grab one leaning against the table.

'want to explore darling' Kol asks bored 'Nik's bound to find us soon but we could probably create a little trouble before we do' he says winking.

'let's do it' I say giving him a smirk of my own.

We wander around and we are drawn to one of the other circle's going on around the big one, in one two vampires are fighting off fangs out and flashing. Apparently Marcel's rules don't apply here just in Klaus's circle.

'fancy a go darling' Kol says smirking

'what with you' I say incredulously, Kol bursts into laughter at this until he is sobered by a withering glance from me.

'what!' I say glaring at him

'nothing darling, just that it wouldn't be a fair fight between us is all, I have a thousand years' experience after all, I meant with one of the vampire bunnies running around' he says far too amused for my liking.

'I could take you' I say adamantly.

Kol laughs some more causing me to laugh to when we both calm down I ask 'what's a vampire bunny'

'see we originals have groupies amongst the supernatural community, in fact I see one of Klaus's over there' Kol says pointing to a redhead with a gorgeous hourglass figure and a killer smile staring straight at me, I look back daringly.

'who is she' I say angrily to Kol

'Kathleen Irish vampire turned during the fifteen hundred if I'm not mistaken, she was dying from some disease and Elijah turned her, she met Klaus shortly afterwards and was infatuated ever since' Kol says bored but obviously trying to provoke me I glare at him.

'what did Klaus think' I try to say seeming bored.

Kol sees through this and smirks at me 'not much from what I can remember he was still being all broody and I don't even think he noticed her much, we had to flee from Mikael about a year later and I've only seen her in passing since' he says as I smirk at the girl. Who even is she?

She slowly begins to make her way over to me a small group of what I assume are her follows trailing behind her and I stand tall next to Kol meeting her gaze.

'Kol so lovely to see you again' Kathleen purrs without taking her gaze from mine.

'ahh Katy was it long time no see' Kol says grinning and I can't help but let a small smile grace my face as her face falls.

'Kathleen' she grits out eyes darkening at my smirk 'and who's your friend Kol' she says looking at me.

'I'm Caroline Kathleen was it?' I say politely, there is no point starting a fight with someone I tell myself, what will it prove I try to repeat to keep my growing anger at her attitude in check.

'How sweet a baby vampire, Kol I thought you preferred witches' she says with a small haughty smile.

'She's actually here with Klaus, me and Caroline are just friends' Kol says smoothly. Kathleen's smile falls and she glares at me. The phrase if looks could kill enter my mind as I just smile back. We are interrupted from our little stare off by a soft whooshing and I feel an all too familiar presence, I lean back into him smirking.

'Why is it I leave you for two minutes and you and Kol manage to run off and find trouble' an annoyed Klaus says from behind me I turn to see him glaring at Kol I smile innocently.

'ah it must be bothersome to have to constantly protect such a baby vampire' says an irritated Kathleen.

Klaus seems to realise someone else is there then and redirects his attention to Kathleen who smiles her stupid seductive smile at him. In his defence he looked confused and like he was struggling to remember who exactly she was I smile big at him for that, he gets so many brownie points for that.

'good to see you again Klaus' she says leaning up to kiss his cheek. I quickly flash in the way and bare my fangs. MINE! She responds baring her fangs at me and crouching, I snarl.

'whoa sweetheart what's' this' an amused Klaus says from behind me, I retract my vampire face standing I almost feel sheepish what was that? It was like instinct? And yet I still can't make myself move from in front of Klaus my body a barrier between him and her. I ignore Klaus for now the feelings too complex to deal with and instead focus my attention on Kathleen who still looks snarling mad and ready for a fight. Well if it's a fight she wants I smile.

'Kol I'm ready for that fun now' I say seriously turning to Kol he frowns and I can almost hear his words in my head _she's older stronger darling, sit this one out why don't you let me handle it._ Or words to that effect and my subconscious growls over my dead body, now I have something to prove MINE! It shouts at me; I see the defeated look in Kol's eyes before he smirks wickedly at me. Let's do this.

'ladies and gentlemen a challenge has been issued' Kol declares loudly, Klaus growls realizing what's happening

'Kol stop it! Caroline you are not allowed to do this! She's a lot older than you stronger. There is no shame in bowing out love. I'll kill her myself if that what you want' he says imploringly.

'yes baby vamp there is _no shame in bowing_ out' Kathleen hisses looking hurt by Klaus's offer to kill her so casually.

I give Klaus a hurt look of my own, after my show of faith earlier after my unwavering confidence in him he's practically forbidding me to do this. I cover my hurt with a glare shrugging off my jacket and stepping into the ring Kathleen follows suit smirking at me the whole time.

She may be older but I'm angrier I think to myself letting a smirk of my own out. My subconscious growls to me that she's weak and I should tear out her throat for daring to challenge me, she should show some respect. I listen to her she's angry primal and I know she'll see that I win.

We step into the ring and I look to Kol who stands between us, he's my strength in this and I begin to realise that he's actually become a very good friend. I give him a thumbs up he shakes his head grinning at me.

'Begin' he shouts flashing out of the ring.

She flashes at me fangs out and I crouch throwing her over my head turning my own fangs emerging. I fly at her pinning her arms above her head, she bucks and throws me off. I skid on my knee before I'm back on my feet she throws kicks at me and I block and duck before throwing my own, I catch her on her mouth and her fang cuts my knuckle, she smirks blood on her face at my hiss. My anger peaks and I give in to the animal inside my I get faster throwing punches she can't doge until she's unable to throw any of her own she stumbles and I know I've won. In a quick I grab her arm twisting it back and bury my hand in her chest I hiss victoriously releasing her arm and grabbing her by the hair and wrenching her head up, hand still firmly in her chest I force her to her knee's.

'submit' I growl at her still thrashing form.

'never' she says gurgling

I wrap my hand around her heart tightly and apply a gently amount of pressure 'sumbit' I growl now beginning to remove my hand and her heart.

'stop! Stop! I submit' Kathleen shouts

I release my hand dropping her to the floor panting, I make my way towards Kol who is grinning hugely at me and Klaus who has a pleased expression on his face. I feel a whoosh behind me and running on instinct I turn and attack, Kathleen ends up on the receiving end of my hand once again.

'you bitch, we're outside the circle the fight finished' I growl clenching tighter I begin to withdraw my hand serious this time. Who does this bitch think she is!

'no permanent killing house rules' Kathleen pants.

'inside the circle bitch' I wrap my hand around her throat as well growling lowly when she tries to grab my hair 'submit, properly this time' I say coolly.

'to a baby vampire like you, dream on bitch you can't kill me' she says panting harder now my hand preventing her movement.

My decision made I turn my attention to the crowd now gathered around us it feels as though everyone is watching, and I feel empowered like this is a message that needs to be sent otherwise I'll constantly be thought of as weak.

Projecting my voice I say ' I gave you a chance, actually I've given you two now. Regardless of your rules or my age I beat you. This is your last chance submit and I'll spare you, I hate killing I really do but I'll do whatever I have to too protect myself or my friends' I say glancing at the originals.

'Fine! I submit you bitch' Kathleen growls

'Swear it' I say dropping my hand and watching her fall to the floor.

'I swear gosh you have issues' she says weakly.

'you fight well' I say smiling down at her and releasing her heart.

'I know' she mumbles giving me a tentative smile from her knees

'that's why I'm sorry about this' I say still smiling as I flash forward and ruthlessly snap her neck. The sound of her body falling echo's in the now quiet room.

'she's stronger she's older' I say mimicking Klaus as I grab the blood bag Kol hands out to me with a giant smirk; and just like that chaos continues the fight's carry on and I'm left with three originals all looking at me either oddly proud and amused; from Elijah and Kol or proud and annoyed; Klaus.

'thanks' I say motioning to the blood bag.

'no worries darling, although I see you were holding out on me' Kol says smirking.

'told you I could take you' I say sassily. He laughs again but this time he says 'name the time and the place darling' I laugh back at him giving him a tentative hug in thanks for having my back.

Klaus growls 'What!' I exclaim 'he's my friend' I glower as Kol smirks behind my back.

'that was quite a show sweetheart' Klaus says looking half proud half aroused, we stare at each other heatedly.

'I agree miss Forbes well done, Niklaus when is your fight I grow tired of this place' Elijah murmurs amused. Klaus is about to reply when he is summoned by Marcel.

'apparently now brother, we'll discuss this later Caroline' he says giving me a dark look promising itll be more than talking.

We make our way to the big circle and I find myself excited for Klaus's fight. I can't help but stare as he takes off his Henley and his muscles flex. I unconsciously lick my lips and grin at him, he returns the grin.

'good luck kiss sweetheart' he says grinning.

I look over at the mammoth he's supposed to be fighting and then back to him.

'how about a kiss if you win' I say dubiously this guy is Hench.

He glares at him accordingly and says tightly to me.

'it's a deal love' with a saucy wink at me he enters the circle.

 **Ahhhhh sorry to leave it their guys I really wanted to update sooner so this chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger hope you loved fierce Caroline.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **thank you very much! to my reviewers i love caroline and i would never underestimate her! as you said she is awesome! hope you enjoy Klaus's fight in this chapter :)**

I take a deep breath as Klaus steps into the ring and subconsciously move closer to Kol, it's weird that I feel like he's my safety net like I can trust him. It's not so much that I don't trust Elijah, it's more like I feel a kinship with Kol I know he has my back and I have his in return. Klaus stands in the ring as tall as any King and to these people he is a king, the original family are royalty. So what does that make me? I'm drawn from my thoughts as Marcel steps into the ring his huge smile still on display.

'Fellow vampires are you READY!' he shouts at the crows to which there is a resounding YES!

'Klaus are you READY!' he says pointing to Klaus just smirks giving a short nod, looking to all the world like he's strolling through a supermarket or something equally ridiculous, I roll my eyes when he looks at me, am I supposed to be impressed?

'Alec are you READY!' the huge hulk like guy who I'm assuming is Alec gives a short grunt before crouching in some weird martial art position. I look to Klaus who doesn't seem fazed by the move and remains unmoving. I look to Elijah who smirks at me, WHAT? I turn to Kol a thousand questions in my eyes but he just smiles wickedly.

'Remember the rules' Marcel says 'no fangs no speed, we can't do anything about strength' he says trailing off causing a few vampires to chuckle.

'I'm pretty sure Nik's plan is that you enjoy this darling' Kol whispers to me chuckling.

'BEGIN'

Klaus gives a taunting smirk at Alec who charges him preparing to tackle him, Klaus waits for the last minute and moves to the side just a little sticking his shoulder out a bit, the effect is that Alec looks like he's run straight into a wall he falls straight onto his back. He's up too quickly though and jabs at Klaus with his right arm, he grabs it and twists it into his back brining his arm behind him he forces him to his knee's as Alec groans in pain. Klaus delivers a swift kick to his back sending him sprawling on the floor. As the fight continues the way Klaus fights surprises me I'd assume that he would be on the offensive what with being the oldest and most powerful creature alive, I'd assumed that he would want to end it quickly to prove himself. However, he is very different he is strictly on the defensive and simply blocks every attack made by Alec, on the outside he looks bored but I can't tell by his eyes that he is enjoying this; he's having fun taunting him making him think that he has a chance before swiftly rebuking him. It's a powerful display and I'd be lying if I said It didn't affect me, Kol's words make sense now. Klaus knew seeing him like this would make me feel darker things for him make the animal inside me cry out with longing, the same animal that inhibited me earlier making me declare Klaus as mine. I narrow my eyes at the thought, suddenly glad I got in a fight earlier glad that it did the same thing to him. Two can play at that game.

I'm drawn out of my inner monologue by that sound of screeching and I see Klaus his hand wrapped around Alec's throat, the crowd are going wild some begging Alec to get up and other cheering Klaus on to finish it. Klaus simply presses harder and harder until I hear a pop and Alec falls lifeless. The crowd go mad but quickly fall silent when Marcel steps into the ring to declare him winner. As if there would ever be any other outcome I think. Klaus makes his way over to me collecting his Henley from Elijah on the way and shrugging it on, such a shame all that flesh had to be covered I think. Klaus smirks letting me know he's aware of my thoughts.

'do I get that kiss now sweetheart' he says stepping closer and winking.

'how about later' I say motioning to the crowd around us there are just too many people.

'I'll hold you to that' he says mischievously.

'brother I think it's time we left, things are getting a bit uncouth' Elijah says cooling looking at something over the top of the crowd that I can't see.

Klaus lifts his head sniffing in distain before shooting a wary glance and me and nodding to Elijah. We head towards the exit and I'm surprised when Marcel stops us still grinning wildly. He gives Klaus a quick man hug they talk for a minute and Marcel expresses his thanks to Klaus again before he steps back and looks at me.

'and you! Full of surprises aren't you honey' he says laughingly i glare at him.

'still feisty' he says amused 'I thought you didn't want her to fight' he says to Klaus who just shrugs giving a little grin. Marcels words from earlier rush back to me and it all makes sense now; I glare at Klaus. I can pick my own battles thank you very much, however the monster inside me isn't irate like I expected. She's purring she likes his protection. Weird.

'I never said she couldn't' Klaus says his grin widening as I reluctantly let a grin of my own slip free, he didn't doubt me he just wanted to keep me safe, Marcel watches the exchange curiously.

'well I suppose you have to be able to handle yourself if your hanging around with the original brothers' he says bemused my grin widens as Kol loops his arm around my shoulders, I smile up at him. I miss the glare that Klaus shoots our way and the amusement Elijah and Marcel seem to be getting from the situation. I grab Klaus's hand to try and get his attention and his face softens.

'can we go now' I ask bored.

'of course love' Klaus says softly to me.

Klaus quickly wraps things up with a suspicious Marcel and before I know it were in the car on the way home. I get in the back so I can talk to Kol on the way back, after my display earlier Klaus calmed down towards Kol I think he understood that we were friends. Me and Kol are talking about everything from books to clubs to wild adventures, completely oblivious to the two in the front listening to us with smiles over our bonding. Finally, we come to the topic of movies and I'm outraged!

'you've never seen so many good movies! You don't even know who Keanu Reeves is he's like the best action movie guy!' I exclaim loudly at Kol

'I was daggered darling I didn't exactly have a lot of time to catch up' he remarks wryly.

'we have to remedy this!' I say outraged 'movie night!' I say excited to Kol.

'I'm there darling, I'll bring the bourbon tonight?' he says looking excited as well.

'let's do it!' I say smiling hugely.

'Klaus you have to come!' I say remembering them in the front seat 'we can do duvets and pillows and snacks!' I say mentally planning it.

Klaus looks shocked but quickly grins at me agreeing, as I also invite Elijah.

'we need snacks and everyone has to bring their duvet!' I say thinking clearly laying down the rules, Elijah looks slightly disgruntled but agrees nonetheless I smile at them all excited.

'I'll get the snacks Caroline, anything in particular' Elijah says looking like he's taking his job very seriously.

'get her some chocolate, biscuits, marshmallow, and Rice Crispies' Klaus chirps up and I can't see his face but Elijah nods seriously.

'Klaus will sort out the something to watch the films on and I'll get the films' I say chirpily 'sorry Elijah but we need something to watch them on' he nods his head good naturedly Kol looks very happy indeed.

We arrive at the mansion and we agree to meet back here in an hour. I quickly head home and grab the DVD's I want I grab John Wick, Constantine and all the Harry Potter's, a perfect night we can do this and all-nighter! I'm excited. I pop them into a bag and grab my thickest duvet off my bed and then I pop both in the car before taking a quick shower and changing into some comfy sweats and a big jumper, I put on some fluffy socks and then slip my slippers over the top; before getting in the car and heading over to Klaus's.

I walk straight in and stop dead when a voice exclaims loudly.

'well don't you look cosy'

 **Anddd I'm stopping there I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as always please READ AND REVIEW!** **J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **I'm so sorry for the long update guys, exams are fast approaching and I'm trying to revise! Trying being the operative word, enjoy this chapter** **J**

 **'** Er hi Rebekah' I say to her almost sheepishly I am in her house after all.

'I know this isn't a dinner party or anything but really Caroline, pyjamas' Rebekah says haughtily.

'we're doing a movie night' I say defensively, I see discomfort flash across her face but then it's gone, and I have a pitying moment for her. However, knowing she won't take pity well I say,

'you're going to need to change, otherwise I'm not the one who is going to look out of place' I say flashing her a smile.

She gives me a suspicious look back before she reluctantly turns around to go back upstairs and change.

'oh and bring down your duvet with you!' I shout up after her.

I head into the living room but no one is in there so I quickly settle myself on one of the sofa's plopping my duvet down to mark it as my space, I then set my bag down and pull out the film's; by the time I'm done getting everything set up Kol has wandered down, his duvet slung over his shoulder.

He throws it down next to mine and I send him a mock glare

'where are your pyjamas' I glare at his jeans.

'I don't really do pyjamas darling' he says with a wink

'oh gosh I did not need that mental imagery, is that a mikaelson thing or something? Sleeping without clothes on! I know back in dinosaur years' pyjamas hadn't been invented yet but you guys seemed to have adapted to everything else' I finish my tangent with a huff as Kol bursts out laughing and a disgruntled Rebekah makes her way into the room putting her duvet on the other side of me.

'We are not from dinosaur times, just because you're a baby everything feels old to you' she says indignantly.

'so you're saying it is a mikaelson thing?' I shoot back

'Not for some of us, although Klaus and Kol have never really been very partial to clothes. Even when we were human Nik would swim in the falls naked, and Kol would wander around in just some briefs on hot days. No matter how scandalous it was to do so' she says the last bit glaring at Kol's mischievous smirk.

We laugh and chat some more, and I find myself coming to like Rebekah she's got a good heart and we have a similar sense of humour; I find myself relaxing.

Her attention turns to the table where I have laid out the films.

'All boy films really?' Rebekah says looking at me surprised.

'Trust me, John Wick is for us really' I say giving her a secretive look and a wink.

We giggle at each other and Kol becomes suspicious, eyes narrowing and daring between us. Klaus and Elijah take that moment to walk in the front door and I hear others entering behind them, I see them both stop dead when they see me sandwiched between Rebekah and Kol my feet resting on the latter and giggling with Rebekah.

Elijah looks like he's very amused and Klaus gives me a panty dropping grin, I give him a big smile back he looks gorgeous. Him and Elijah are loaded with shopping bags and now that they have stopped, the guys behind them run into the back of them.

'where would you like this Mr Mikaelson Sir' one of the guys says.

The two men walk into the room carrying what I assume to be a very large TV the walk over to the wall Klaus is pointing at and begin unwrapping and setting up the TV. I give Rebekah a confused look but she just shrugs.

Klaus and Elijah disappear to the kitchen I assume before they are back in the lounge.

'so what's first love?' Klaus says sitting down.

'first you and Elijah need to go and get changed and get blankets' I say happy we can finally start now they have got here.

I get a glare from Klaus before he and Elijah both flash away.

'what first then'

'I for one want to see this John Wick film you seem so excited about' Kol says suspiciously.

'then we should watch Constantine, and end on a harry potter marathon' Rebekah says enthusiastically. During our talk I'd found out she was much like me in regards to being a Harry Potter fan.

'yay' I giggle excited it's a great film, I love John Wick's character!

Klaus and Elijah come back down and Klaus is now in clothes of his that look more actually worn, black sweat pants and a skin tight black shirt. Whereas Elijah is in a long sleeved matching pale blue pyjama set, Klaus takes his duvet and sits in an armchair looking uncomfortable and awkward.

I feel an odd emotion for him, I suppose it's the addition of a duvet and sitting alone with me squeezed in between his family, and him so far away. I'm pretty confident that they wouldn't hurt me by now but even so when Elijah has nowhere to sit I get up from under the warmth of mine Rebekah and Kol's body heat. Ignoring their protests.

'Elijah sit' I say pointing at my recently occupied seat.

'and where will you sit Caroline' Elijah says giving me a look that says sit back down.

I go over to Klaus who is actually looking rather confused along with everyone else.

'get up' I say impatiently

He glares at me 'why would I do that; I'm sitting here' he says annoyed that I'm trying to kick him out of his seat.

'just trust me get up' I say glowering even more impatient.

He gets up sulkily like a child pouting, although angrier and more dangerous. I quickly go to the armchair and throw the cushions off and onto the floor. There are a lot of cushions for an armchair and it gives a lot more room, slightly more uncomfortable maybe but roomier.

I grab my duvet and spread it over the chair giving it a bit more cushioning, then I grab Klaus's duvet.

'hey' he snaps 'first my chair now my covers' he looks more confused than angry now though.

'sit' I say angry this is taking so long.

Klaus sits down and everyone looks more confused than ever, before I squish in next to him and pull his duvet over us. The now three Mikaelson's on the opposite sofa now wear matching smirks and Klaus looks very happy now.

'if you wanted to be closer to me sweetheart all you had to do was ask' Klaus says grinning

'you looked all awkward and angstsy and Elijah needed somewhere to sit' I shrug 'now let's watch john Wick' I say grinning at Rebekah.

We quickly settle down and the curtains are quickly shut and the lights turned off, the movie starts and me and Rebekah shoot each other looks when _Daisy_ turns up, we also tear up when she's killed.

Rebekah looks at me matching tears in our eyes her lip wobbles and she says 'she was only a puppy'

'wait for it' I say equally as shaken, I normally skip this bit.

The guys all have blank looks on their faces so I sniff into Klaus's shoulder for comfort and he wraps his arm around my waist and tucks the duvet more tightly around me. it's a sweet gesture for Klaus and I miss the glare he shoots at a smirking Rebekah before bringing me closer to him.

The film progresses and I see the guys becoming intrigued, when the father of the Russian kid is explaining about John Wick and you see him in the shower Rebekah shoots me a grin and she mumbles 'I get it now' then she lets out a low whistle I join her letting out a laugh.

'see that's just unrealistic' Elijah says breaking the silence.

'he could have easily just shot him then' Kol chirps in at the bath scene.

Klaus hums his agreement and I roll my eyes. The movie continues nicely and the next bit that warrants any commentary is when the female assassin is trying to kill John.

Kol snorts 'I'd snap her pretty little neck as soon as I heard her coming'

'why doesn't he just compel her'

I groan 'he's not a bloody vampire! He's just a human who is awesome at fighting and looks hot doing it' I say exasperated.

'bloody, you sound like us' Bekah says.

'so you enjoy watching fighting' Elijah says slyly.

'only when it's for a good reason then it's hot' I mumble my eyes glued to the screen distractedly.

All the Mikaelson's share a grin directed at a smug Klaus before we are redirected to the film, the rest of the film progresses quickly and everyone agrees that it was an awesome choice by the end although Klaus mentions that he would have drawn out Yosef's death for longer.

'have you guys ever had any pet's' I ask curiously

'not really, we were moving around a lot we never really had the time. But we should get one! Please Nik please!' Rebeckah says pouting at her brother.

'I'll think about it Rebekah' he says looking at me grumpily like its somehow my fault, I smirk back.

The rest of the evening is smooth with a lot of laughing and jokes, and sarcastic comments, I convert all of the Mikaelson's to harry potter, except Rebekah who is already a fan, the most surprising reaction is of Elijah who decides that he is ordering the books as soon as it finishes.

We finish and by this time it's been almost 24 hours and its lunchtime again the next day, we are all yawning and bleary eyed and now that the last film is over and we are just sitting around talking its really relaxed and the extended time in each other's company with only bathroom and food breaks has made us closer somehow.

'as fun as this was I really need some sleep' Rebekah says around a yawn.

'Me too, I'd better be getting home' I say grinning at her blearily and attempt to extract myself from Klaus's grip, he remains stubbornly attached to me refusing to let me go however. How odd that the big bad hybrid seems to love to cuddle.

I don't have the energy to put up too much of a fight though I'm tired and content here.

'you're welcome to stay here love' Klaus says giving me an adorable look, I raise my eyebrow at him saying _really?_

'just sleep Caroline, we're friends, Friends have sleepovers' he says throwing my words against me.

'Fine but that's all s-l-e-e-p'

'as you wish sweetheart'

We wish the others goodnight and after a cheeky wink from Kol and hugs from me much to all the originals surprise, we head into Klaus's room.

His room in all dark colours the huge wooden bedframe stands central in the room it's a dark rich colour and the sheets are almost black, there is a small area around a fireplace with a sofa, desk and side table and two doors leading out of his room; upon further investigation I discover one leading to a gorgeous en-suite and then he other leading to a walk in wardrobe.

'this is shameful' I mutter to myself 'all of this room and he barley uses half of it' tutting I turn around to exit and see an amused Klaus has been watching me avidly, I blush at my noseyness before sitting on the bed.

'I'm just going to get a shower love, make yourself comfortable' Klaus says with a small but genuine smile as he disappears into the bathroom and the sound of water running can be heard.

I grab the duvet that Klaus had unceremoniously dropped on the bed, I shuck of my sweatshirt and socks leaving just my pyjama top and sweats on underneath before getting in bed and getting comfortable.

Klaus soon comes out of the bathroom in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a skin-tight t-shirt he quickly turns off the light and gets in bed with me; his breathing starts to change and mellow out but I can't get to sleep. It's odd it's like I'm over tired, I twist and turn until Klaus interrupts me.

'are you always this much of a fidget when you sleep love' his deep voice purrs.

'I can't get comfortable, I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up I can go sleep downstairs' I say softly preparing to get up.

Instead a warm arm reaches out and grabs me pulling me into him, he wraps his arm around my waist and I'm left with no choice but to rest my head on his chest.

'of course, I don't want you to leave sweetheart' the deep timbre returns.

'you could have just said that' I grouse.

'where would be the fun in that love'

'When I was little I always had trouble going down for a nap, my parents struggled with me constantly fighting against sleep and then if I went without I was grumpy all day, i feel like that now' I reminisce.

'I can imagine that you've always had that fire Caroline, unwilling to submit to anyone's will but you own. I admire that about you sweetheart' Klaus's voice is soothing to me and I feel myself sink into him more.

'did you parents ever figure out how to get you to sleep without being harmed' he continues amused.

'They had different techniques my mum would drive me around in the car or trick me by pretending to fall asleep next to me, and my dad would take of his shirt and lay me over his heartbeat skin to skin or if he couldn't do that stroke my hair and tell me stories' I say as a tear escapes me at the thought of my dad.

 _No Not Tonight Caroline_ I berate myself _don't go there_.

I feel a shift in Klaus as he sits up and then he's quickly back to where he was before, except he's lost his shirt.

'klaus, what are you doing' I hiss angrily.

'relax sweetheart' he says moving my head to his chest, he starts stroking my hair and it all comes together, he's trying to soothe me like my dad did.

'I'm not a child anymore Klaus' I say around a yawn, although his actions are surprisingly sweet.

'of course not sweetheart, now let me tell you about this girl with long blond hair in golden ringlets…' Klaus begins to tell me the slightly gruesome version of goldilocks and the three bears, and I smile big against him.

His heart is in the right place, I think to myself, he's trying to be sweet and caring. For me he is trying. I place a kiss over his heart before I let myself surrender to sleep.

 **Sorry for the ridiculously long update on this story guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter please R+R it would mean the world to me to know what you guys thought and if you have any idea's** **J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **I realised that Klaus hadn't dared Caroline yet so don't worry guys I will get that in there, don't forget about it! Thank you for the reviews they really inspire me to write I'd love to know what you guys want from this story if you have any ideas in particular. I have a plan for the dare though. This chapter is incredibly long and probably full of errors as it was written very late at night, but i hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

I wake up to find myself wedged as close to Klaus as possible, like were the same person wrapped around each other like vipers.

I look up to see Klaus asleep, his eyes closed and his nose snuggled into her hair. For once he looks peaceful relaxed content, I shift slightly to get a better look at him and his eyes spring open he looks confused for a second before his face settles on me and he once again seems to relax slightly.

'good morning sweetheart' his sleepy voice purrs

'morning Klaus' I say sweetly.

We have a few moments then of just enjoying the morning sun, enjoying the feeling of each other's company the feeling of skin on skin, of warmth, of being content. Before we are rudely interrupted by Kol storming in Elijah hot on his heels.

'Nik Elijah won't let me come with him today because apparently I'm too reckless' Kol moans.

'I fail to see how this is my problem Kol, or why you felt the need to barge into my room to tell me about it' Klaus says angrily, as we sit up to look at his brothers.

'you can cuddle with Caroline anytime where did your shirt go by the way; this is serious why am I supposed to be left here while you an Elijah get to do all the fun stuff' he whines.

'who said I was going' Klaus grumbles as I blush at Elijah's amused look and I can't help but giggle, there is something funny about being found with a shirtless Klaus by the oldest brother, like being caught by your parents.

'Niklaus I would be most appreciative if you would join me, I have a feeling this business will particularly interest you' Elijah says giving Klaus a meaningful look.

They share some sort of secret conversation before Klaus gives him a sharp nod.

'see everyone is included but me!' Kol wines flopping onto the bed near our feet.

I scoot closer to him and brush the hair out of his eyes, despite his wining you can tell that Kol feels left out. He pushed his head further into my hand and so I continue to brush his hair.

'Hey Kol, i was planning on doing some hunting and shopping today you can come with me if you want and then maybe we can get some lunch at the grill; and go to the lake this afternoon. Only if your not busy of course' I say giving Kol a big smile.

Kol gives me a huge smile 'Why didn't you say so darling, when do we leave' he says giving me a wink.

'I need to grab a shower and some human food then we're all set' i say still grinning.

'Alright darling but don't take too long, I've just realised I'm quite hungry' Kol says with a salacious grin before sauntering out of the room.

Elijah looks at me then giving me a small smile 'thank you Caroline, I believe that you handled that quite nicely'

'it was no problem, I really do like hanging out with Kol and it's always nice to have a guy to hold your bags while you shop' I say with a laugh.

Elijah shares one more look with Klaus before leaving the room as well shutting the door behind him, I turn to Klaus then who is torn between looking angry and happy.

'you're spending the day with Kol?' he says tersely.

'Well you're going to be busy with Elijah and I like Kol, plus I need to hunt and shop it'll be nice' I say smiling.

He pouts and its adorable I can't help but want to kiss that pout away, so giving in I lean up and gently brush my lips against his. When I pull back I see his eyes have darkened and he is looking at me in shock.

I smile at him 'Don't be upset, he's your brother'

'sweetheart, what are you doing' Klaus says our foreheads are touching as we whisper to each other.

'I'm not sure yet' I whisper with a smile.

I pull away and Klaus groans, I laugh and get out of bed smiling.

As I walk to the door I hear Klaus get up before the shower is turning on, I go downstairs to find Rebekah sitting by the breakfast bar.

'morning' I greet smiling.

I grab some coffee and sit down chatting with Rebekah, who I invite to the lake later today. She accepts and then has to leave; so I'm left on my own until Klaus strolls in.

'breakfast, love?' Klaus says going over to the fridge.

'I'd love some, what are you making?' I ask impishly.

Klaus looks around confused, before he grabs some bread. 'toast' he asks regarding the bread with a glare.

'you don't cook right?' I ask laughing getting up and taking the bread from him.

'I've never had a need to sweetheart' Klaus replies sitting down 'although I do make rather good soup'

'soup' I wonder getting eggs and bacon and onion out of fridge.

'when we were human, it was Rebekah's favourite, for when we were ill or when it was winter' he says now sipping on a blood bag.

'what about as a vampire, did you ever need to cook for yourself'

'not really, I don't eat much human food love. If I do its good food made by top ranking chefs who have perfected it to art' Klaus says as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

'so you don't want any then' I say gesturing to the onions frying.

'anything you make, I'm sure will be exquisite love, I'd love some.' he says grinning at me.

'KOL, ELIJAH' I shout

A hear two whooshes and then both are standing in front of me looking puzzled.

'Do you want some breakfast' I say gesturing to the array of ingrediants I have out.

Then look to me then to Klaus who is sipping his blood casually, then to me again.

'what is this' Kol says suspiciously to Klaus.

'Its just breakfast Kol, Caroline was cooking and I believe she's asking If you want any' Klaus says innocently. A bit too innocently.

'Just sit down both of you, you're eating with us' I say with a huff waving my arms and getting more ingredients out.

They sit there awkwardly for a minute before Kol jumps in and breaks the tension.

'so Nik what exactly is happening with you and Caroline' he says wiggling his eyebrows.

Elijah sighs and pinches his brow 'really Kol, you couldn't wait two minutes'

'it's none of your business Kol' Klaus says angrily.

This continues until breakfast is ready, Kol taunting Klaus and Elijah trying to mediate. When I set breakfast down in front of them which is bacon, onion, mushroom and cheese omelette with toast. It's not a fancy meal but it's something I do well and it tastes good.

Kol shovels it in grunting his agreement, while Klaus and Elijah eat more slowly and carefully. Everyone is silent and I can't deal with it.

'oh gosh someone say something' I burst out

Klaus looks at me in amusement and I blush.

'it's like you guys don't know how to talk to each other, unless your plotting something. Its just breakfast you just talk.' I say exasperated.

'So Niklaus how is your latest painting going?' Elijah looks at me for approval and I smile gratefully.

'it's going fine, how's chasing the doppelganger around the world going?' Klaus says spitefully.

'So Kol are you ready to go, oh and I invited Rebekah to the lake later?' I say looking at Kol who is finished and now busy playing on his phone.

'Really bekah can be such a drag sometimes, she's probably only going to try and flirt with the bartender' Kol gripes.

'Matt won't even be there, he'll probably be working, but the rest of them will be so please play nice' I glare imploringly.

'I'm always nice darling' Kol says smarmily.

We clear up and then get ready to head out, Kol goes and puts on some swim shorts and grabs a towel to put in the car and just as we are leaving Klaus pulls me to him.

'have a good day sweetheart, be safe' he murmurs to me.

'I'll be fine' I say grinning 'let me know when your back' I say getting into the car with Kol.

'so what's going on with you and my brother, I thought you were just friends but this morning looked like more than that' he says almost immediately when we are on the road.

'I don't really know what we are, we need to talk about it I suppose. But todays not about that today is about having fun!' I say excitedly and Kol lets the matter drop.

We quickly stop at my house so I can change and grab beach supplies before, we arrive at the woods and I hunt while Kol looks on disgusted, occasionally catching things for fun before realising them.

'I don't know how you can drink that stuff; it tastes vile' Kol says disgusted.

'it's warm, which automatically makes it better than blood bags' I shrug dropping the rabbit.

'why not just grab a human, I get your issues with it the whole 'Damon was an asshole' thing, but what about if you only took from assholes? Who would that hurt, I'm not saying kill. It's just something to think about darling, it makes you stronger' Kol shrugs noncommittally.

But I can tell there is more to it, if I'm going to spend time with the originals I can't afford to be weak, they have a whole army of enemies and I wanted to be strong enough. I didn't want to be weak and have to be protected.

'Hey Kol, remember you said name the time and the place' I say drawing his attention.

He raises an eyebrow 'how about now' I say turning to him.

'Really darling' Kol says amused.

'come on I want to see how well I would do against an original, if I can beat you then I can beat anyone' I say desperately.

'who are you looking to beat darling' Kol says curiously.

I quickly retell the story of me and Elena in the woods, and also me and Damon over my dad. I explain the only times I've won have been when I was really angry and I don't want to have to rely on that.

'ahhh okay I see this is about being able to protect yourself, you don't want to be a certain hybrids weakness I'm guessing' Kol says with a wink.

'that's not it, I just don't want to be weak' I mumble

Kol gives me a sympathetic look before flying at me, I dodge his first attack and we spar with each other; but I can tell he's taking it easy on me and the thought makes me snarl. I kick out wildly hitting his shin, I'm almost surprised at myself.

Kol take that moment to once again drop me and I land on my back with an _offfff ._

'well done darling, you did better than I expected' Kol says giving me a hand up.

'let's do it again' I say determinedly.

Kol laughs and loops his arm around my neck 'another time darling'

'Kol I need to be better' I whine desperately.

'Okay I'll give you a proposition, I'll train you! We'll train in the woods every day and trust me the next time you face Elena you'll win without breaking a sweat' Kol says chirpily leading me back to the car.

'Really' I exclaim excitedly.

'Sure, we'll have you beating Nik by the end' Kol says amused.

'Okay let's do it!' I say excited.

We head to the mall next where Kol proceeds to buy everything, on what I later learn is Klaus's credit card. He even buys himself a new leather jacket and struts around feeling proud of himself.

We head into the grill laughing and joking we order some chicken burgers and ice tea before sitting down in a booth. It's nice to hang out with Kol, he has a wicked sense of humour.

Our food just arrives when Bonnie walks in, she looks stressed out and I wave her over she smiles at me and starts over before she realises Kol is there and starts to glare.

'Hey bon, what are you up to?' I say around my burger.

'Nothing im just starving and so thought I'd come get something to eat, what are you doing with him?' she says glaring at an amused looking Kol.

I offer her my food and she takes a bite of my burger and a sip of my drink before flagging down a waitress and ordering her own.

Eating Kol's chips which he slyly pushed towards her she turns to me again.

'why are you with him?'

'We were having a chill day, we did some shopping this morning and we're going to hang out at the lake this afternoon. He's my friend' I say happily.

'Since when were you friends with the originals?' she asks curiously.

'Since about a week ago, I started hanging out with Klaus and the rest of them grew on me' I say as if that explains everything.

Her eyebrows are nearly in her hairline now and just as she's about to explode I interrupt.

'Bon they are really nice when you get to know them, a little rough around the edges what with the anger issues. But overall really nice people, please give them a chance bon for me' I say pouting.

She looks at me for a few minutes before she reluctantly agrees shooting Kol a glare.

'Bon you look so stressed out what going on?' I say to her worriedly.

'I don't want to talk about it Care' she mutters.

'Bon I trust Kol if you ask him not to tell anyone he won't ever mention it again' I implore.

'Pet I promise not to ever repeat a word you don't wish me to' Kol says to Bonnie.

'Fine, my dad is driving me crazy! He's trying to convince me to stop practising magic, he says being a witch is too dangerous' she suddenly relents angrily.

Kol looks angry now too which is surprising 'Bonnie you should never give up your craft, it's a thing of majesty. It makes you powerful, you're a bennet witch unbeatable! Because of your name you'll always be in danger weather you practise or not, so why not get good so that people know not to test you' he explains begging Bonnie to realise he's telling the truth, and beseeching her to understand something I'm not sure of.

They share a moment that is broken when the waiter brings out Bonnies order, and a shocked Bonnie is very quiet. Kol is back to his normal self surprisingly fast though.

'so Bon Bon are you coming to the lake with us, I'd love to see you in a bikini' he says dirtily with a smirk.

'err you pervert' Bonnie says scathingly.

'You should come Bon it'll be good for you, relaxing with a beer swimming. Rebekah is going to come by later and I'd like you to give her a chance. All the originals really they aren't who you think they are' I say honestly.

She thinks about it for a moment and something in my face must convince her because she agree's and before I know it Kol/Klaus is paying the bill and we are on our way to the lake.

We get there and set up our towels, grabbing some beers we lay down to sunbathe and start talking.

Bonnie and Kol seem to be getting on well, they are discussing magic and I can tell Kol's knowledge is exciting Bonnie.

Eventually I get involved in the conversation and before I know it the conversation has been turned on me.

'so what's going on with you and Klaus' Bonnie says slyly and kol shoots me a grin.

'I don't know' I groan 'we're more than friends but I'm not sure what exactly' I trail off.

'care you know I'll support you whatever you do, you know I'm not his biggest fan. But ill try for you' she says with a jubilant smile.

I tear up a little I have the best friend in the world 'thanks Bon' I say reaching over for a hug.

'whoop girl on girl action over here' Kol whoops to which we both shoot him scathing glares.

I turn back to sunbathe some more when suddenly something is blocking my light. I glare up at them through my sunglasses.

'Klaus!' I shriek in surprise desperately wanting to cover my bikini suddenly.

'Hello love, enjoying the sun?' he smirks at me taking in my outfit, his eyes going dark and heated.

'Not anymore your blocking it, come sit so you're out of the way' I say peering around him and leaning forward.

I miss the smile Klaus shoots me, or the shocked look bonnie shoots him as I flip my shades back down and settle in between Klaus's legs my head on his chest.

'this is nice' I say dreamily 'how did today go?' I ask Klaus from my very comfortable position.

'it was fine; I'll tell you about it later sweetheart' he says glancing to the other people that have settled around us.

I give him a look communicating that I understand before I wiggle a little trying to get comfortable on the dirt.

'are you comfy enough?' I ask Klaus when I find a nice position.

'There's nowhere I would rather be sweetheart' he says sincerely placing a kiss on my forehead.

Bonnie looks like she might hyperventilate at this, while Kol looks smug and distracts her with talks about ancient herbs.

'so how was your day with Kol?' Klaus asks innocently, almost too innocently.

'It was fine, fun really Kol got some really nice clothes, Kol agreed to train me to fight, and most importantly I got a really nice ice tea.' I say this quickly slipping the bit about fighting Kol into the middle.

Klaus smiles at me and for a second I think I've gotten away with it, I mean technically I did tell him; I'm smiling to myself over this victory when his next words stop me dead.

'why would you ask Kol and not me' Klaus asks genuinely curious.

'It just kind of happened really we were fighting and then I realised that there was no way I could ever take him and it made me sad. So to cheer me up he offered to make me as good as him' I say morosely.

'it's a god idea for you to learn to protect yourself sweetheart' Klaus surprisingly agree's.

'You're okay with this' I say hesitantly.

'I see nothing wrong with it, as long as he doesn't permanently hurt you I understand you want to learn and the benefit of you learning from an original' he shrugs it off nonchalantly.

I grin at him and he gives me a smirk back.

'Well now that we have Nik's permission this is nowhere near as interesting' Kol pouts.

'I'll still be supervising of course, and you had better watch yourself Kol' Klaus growls out to him.

I think about it and decide that laying on the beach with Klaus surrounding me, my best friends sitting around us and a compromise reached. I decide with a smile that I'm happy in a way I haven't been in a long time; I feel safe and loved and content. Klaus is willing to take time to watch me every day just to make sure I'm not hurt, Kol is willing to train me to defend myself so he doesn't lose me. Me and Bonnie made friends with Rebekah and planned to go shopping next week, life was crazy weird but good; I think leaning into Klaus.

 **Incredibly long chapter there guys I hope you enjoyed it, confrontations in the next chapter and support from an unlikely source. We also have the dreaded confrontation with tyler and Klaus's dare coming up! Please review and let me know what you thought** **J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Sorry guys this chapter is short but I really wanted to put it up, I really enjoyed writing it anf I hope you guys like reading it just as much.**

I'm enjoying myself in the sun, just chatting with Klaus. He actually listens to me and gently collects sand in his hand before letting it run through his fist and onto my stomach. It's peaceful and I feel happy, until suddenly I feel Klaus tense.

I suddenly tune my senses and I scent an all too familiar smell, I groan internally. This was inevitable but that didn't mean I was looking forward to it, I breathe deep inhaling Klaus's scent and prepare myself taking strength from him.

Still in my position against Klaus I keep my cool my sunglasses on, my body seemingly relaxed.

'Hello Tyler' I greet cautiously.

'What are you doing Caroline' Tyler asks part shocked part angry.

'Relaxing at the beach with my friends Ty' I say trying to keep the conversation light, this was the first time we had talked since our breakup and I was trying to keep this cordial.

'Since when were you friends with the originals?' he asks his anger increasing.

'Since I got to know them' I reply honestly.

'They aren't good people Caroline, for fuck's sake they killed my mother! And now your screwing the worst of them!' he says his voice rising to a shout by the end of his exclamation, pointing at me and Klaus.

My sarcastic side comes out then and I can't help myself 'are you saying if I was screwing Elijah it would be better' I ask cocking an eyebrow.

I hear a laugh from Kol and Rebekah and feel the slight rumble in Klaus's chest signalling a chuckle, but I still feel the need to defend them.

'You don't know them Tyler, yes they've done horrible things. But haven't we all? We're all killers Tyler some of us are just better at hiding it, it's not your past that defines you it's your future' I indignantly shout getting angry now.

'Is that why you dumped me?! Because I hadn't killed enough for you, does that turn you on Caroline. I mean if that's the case you couldn't have picked better' he shouts back maliciously.

'we broke up because we weren't meant to be together Tyler, we both knew it. He kills when he has to, to protect, to defend; I can't condemn him for that' I say beseechingly standing up to face him, and shooting a glance at Klaus who looks shocked.

'He's a murderer and you guys deserve each other. I'd never take you back now, you've been tainted! So don't crawl back to me when he leaves you broken because he got bored. Cause God knows he will; hell I did' Tyler says a malicious gleam in his eye.

'I think that's enough mate' Klaus growls from behind me, looking around him at the spectators that have gathered around us, I nod at Klaus before beginning to walk towards the treeline the rest of the group gathering our things and following.

'I'd hoped we could be friends Tyler, but what are you saying?' I ask quietly but with strength in my voice, we've reached the forest and privacy now.

'I cheated on you Caroline!' he draws out the Caroline part mockingly.

I look at him trying to discertain if this is true or if he's trying to hurt me, but all I can see is honestly in his eyes. I take a step backwards as if physically hit unconsciously towards Klaus for protection.

'You were never enough Caroline, sometimes I'd come home to you after being with her and she'd still cling to my skin, to my mouth I could still taste her; and When I took you I could smell all three of us' Tyler says mockingly as tears fill my eyes I feel sick.

Klaus has apparently had enough though and I hear a whoosh before Tyler is on the floor Klaus's hand buried in his chest. I try and hold it together but Klaus can see the pain in my eyes and I see him tighten his grip; Tyler chokes and wheezes struggling against Klaus's unbreakable grip.

'apologise' Klaus growls but I shake my head.

'it won't be enough' I say softly barely keeping the tears at bay, I feel dirty all off a sudden used. I want to go home.

'I need to go home' I say desperately wanting to reach out but instead wrapping my arms around myself.

Klaus must realise the urgency I'm feeling as he takes one more disgusted look at Tyler before snapping his neck and whooshing to me.

He automatically tries to pull me into his arms but I pull away 'don't touch me' I shriek he looks hurt and immediately retracts his hand.

I sit on the floor and whisper brokenly 'I'm not clean Klaus, you can't touch me'

I feel arms wrap around me and I try to struggle but the tears suddenly pour and I can't help but wrap myself around Klaus as tightly as I possibly can. I bury my face in his neck and my arms wrap around his shoulders with my legs around his waist.

I heartbreakingly sob and my whole body is wracked with them, I feel sorrow I feel dirty I feel used. I cry until my eyes hurt and I'm so tired that I can't move, and Klaus sits on the floor holding me the whole time stroking my hair and whispering soft endearments.

I have no idea how long we sit there but when I finally calm I hear Klaus talk softly to me.

'you have never been dirty Caroline, you never could be sweetheart. No matter what happens you are still you, your pure of heart and could never be tainted by anyone love. To me you are as beautiful and unblemished as the day I met you' he says softy but confidently, still stroking my hair and holding me tightly to him.

His speech makes me cry and grip him tighter if that was possible, he soothes me gently and I find myself so very tired.

'Klaus I'm tired' I mutter sleepily much like a small child.

'Sleep then sweetheart' he says kissing my hair and standing.

'don't let me go' I whimper pathetically knowing I'll never be safer than in Klaus's arms.

'never' he assures me holding me tightly.

I fall asleep in his arms and when I wake he's sitting down in our armchair, me still perched in his lap I stir groggily to the sound of voices.

'shh you're waking her' I hear Klaus whisper.

'we wouldn't be if you set her down upstairs to sleep instead of draping her over your lap Niklaus' I hear a disgruntled Elijah say mockingly.

I giggle a little at this, Klaus being mocked by his siblings is always funny; and him making a fool of himself to his siblings to keep a promise to me Is amazingly sweet.

'ahh she awakens' I hear Kol drawl.

I sit up a little and a throw blanket falls of me, I grin at Klaus who looks sheepish all of sudden.

'you kept your promise' I say grinning at him.

'always' he replies seriously, and I can't help myself from brushing my lips against his softly, much to his shock and his sibling's amusement.

I turn to face the room and see all three originals in various states of anger and a very annoyed bennet witch, and the whole beach scene comes rushing back to me.

I leap from Klaus's lap suddenly and sprint to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet emptying my stomach until nothing else comes out. Klaus follows me rubbing my back and drying my tears handing me a glass of water and a blood bag afterwards, he regards me sympathetically with barely restrained anger.

'better love' he asks softly, I nod and curl into his chest.

That's how we walk back into the room, Klaus carrying me bridal style and me feeling pathetically weak sipping my blood bag, the emotional strain of the day hitting me hard.

I'm met with sympathetic looks from everyone in the room as we resume our seats.

'Great going Nik, one kiss with you and she's throwing up' Kol says breaking the silence.

Everyone laughs as Klaus glares daggers at Kol.

'I'm fine guys, just need a shower and a good night's sleep and I'll be right as rain' I say with forced cheeriness.

They all give me a look that says they clearly aren't buying it, except Klaus who just holds me tighter.

'so what's been going on in here' I say trying to change the subject.

'we've been plotting and planning a 'how many different ways we can kill Tyler Lockwood party'' Kol says grinning.

'how many did you get' I say jokingly.

'the highest so far was Nik with 129' Rebekah says unhappily clearly hating being outdone.

I look at Klaus who smirks and shrugs before continuing to stroke my back 'just say the word sweetheart' he whispers to me. I can't help but smile at that, he didn't kill Tyler because he thought that it would upset me; but after today I can honestly say I've never been more disgusted with a person. I hope to never see him again, and If I do _I'll give the word_ I think to myself, but I'm glad he gave me the choice.

I look around the room at the other originals and bonnie who are ranging from discussing torture methods to possible shopping trips for retail therapy. This is my family I think happily, people who would fight for me; people I'd die for.

I smile at Klaus trying to communicate my thoughts, I snuggle into his neck inhaling deeply and closing my eyes, he smells like home.

 **And that's it guys I hope you liked it, this chapter was actually quite a close one for me so I'd really appreciate your reviews and feedback on it, as always I apologise for any errors I just really wanted to get this out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Thank you vey much for the reviews guys, they inspire me to write and are just in general very supportive. I played around with killing tyler but I haven't quite made up my mind yet we shall see. Enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you think.** **J**

We quickly unwind after that, with each original making plans or going to bed and Kol insisting on escorting Bonnie home; and suddenly it's just me and Klaus. I think about it and I should probably be getting home, but I don't want to I think.

I want to be wherever he is, in the short time I've been spending with him he's become my home and I don't want to leave his comforting embrace.

I don't know how to explain that to him though, it's hard to put into words this pull I feel towards him; it's an almost primal attraction.

'I should be going Klaus' I say making no steps towards moving apart from lifting my head so I can see his face.

'if that's what you want sweetheart' his face tells the story of his disappointment and I want so badly for him to see that reflected in my eyes.

'you could come with me?' I say softly, I need to be at home comforted by my things I need to have a bath and soak away the day; I know it's unfair to ask it of him but at the same time I pray he accepts.

'are you sure love' he says taking in every detail of my face searching for my feelings.

'only if you want to' I whisper downcast.

'I always want to be with you Caroline' he says giving me a grin.

Things progress quickly after that, I reluctantly leave the safety and warmth that Klaus's arms promise and I shout my goodbyes to the rest of the house's occupant's while the hybrid beside me stays silent.

We head to my house and Klaus drives over there so that I don't have to run, we are silent most of the way but it's a comfortable silence simply enjoying each other's company.

I unlock the door and call out.

'Mom are you home?' I shout up the stairs.

'Just a minute' I hear her reply faintly.

I look to Klaus who looks perfectly at ease with the situation, I hope my mum feels the same way but just in case I go to the stairs where her gun belt hangs and quickly move it to the closest. No need to tempt her; I shoot Klaus a sheepish smile and he grins wickedly I can almost hear his thoughts.

Let her try sweetheart.

My mum comes down the stairs quickly and quickly stops when she see's me and Klaus leaning against the counters in the kitchen.

'Caroline' she asks curiously cocking an eyebrow towards Klaus.

'Hey mum, this is Klaus. He's going to keep me company tonight it's been a rough day' I say hoping that if I'm confident with the situation she'll have no choice but to accept.

'and he's going to be keeping you company how exactly' she says turning her glare at Klaus. To his credit he doesn't do anything, just keeps his face impassive. But his eyes are smiling.

Maybe only I can tell that though.

'Mrs Forbes, I assure you that you and I are both striving towards the same thing; Caroline's health and happiness' he says sincerely.

She raises her eyebrow at him 'Is that right? So tell me Klaus if a dangerous vampire was invited into your house and Caroline came home with him what would you do'

'I'm willing to bet exactly what you would do, except of course I'd probably get my fangs involved more' Klaus says offhandedly, and I almost want to laugh at the situation.

My mum scrutinises Klaus closely for a few more minutes before she gives him some kind of assent and he turns to me with a small grin.

I had him one of the blood bags from the fridge that I had forgotten I was holding in my shocked daze; and he takes it ripping a small hole with his teeth before swapping it for my unopened blood bag and coming to rest beside me.

I immediately lean into him and sip from the small incision he had made, I look at my mum who looks as if she might stroke her eyes are popping out of her head.

'you guys looks awfully comfortable together' she says suspiciously.

I blush which intrigues Klaus who catches the colour and gives me a wink; and by gosh if that isn't the hottest thing to happen to me today. I mentally fan myself and give my mum a sheepish look.

'We get on really well' I say simply the only thing I can come up with.

'Hmm I'll bet' my mum says her eyes moving between us 'You guys be safe I'm working the night shift; I'll be back around 3' she says moving to collect her things, shooting me an amused glare when she finds her gun belt.

She's just heading out the door when she calls out a quick 'No sex under my roof' before giving us both a glare and closing the door, a few minutes later her engine starts and we hear her drive off.

I look at Klaus who looks like he's trying to hold back a laugh, I slap him playfully.

'It's not funny' I shriek when he finally gives in and chuckles.

'That's so embarrassing' I mutter heading to my room to get my bath things. Klaus hot on my heels.

'She's only looking out for you sweetheart' he says plopping down on my bed while I gather everything I need.

'I'm a vampire I can look after myself Klaus' I say childishly.

'It's always nice to know someone has your back no matter what love' Klaus says simply closing his eyes and resting back.

There is a contemplative silence while I finish getting bubble bath and my towels then, and I think hard about what Klaus said. No one ever had his back like that before, I think maudlin. Whatever this is between us it's electric.

It's thick and heady and you can feel it charge the atmosphere when we are together, one wrong touch and everything will explode; I know now that even after these few days spent together I couldn't go back to not having him in my life, the though scares me but also humbles me. I'll always have his back.

'I'm going to have a bath Klaus; do you want to come talk to me. Or you can rest there we can probably still hear each other' I rush to say when his eyes shoot open.

He throws me a smirk before standing gracefully 'Lead the way sweetheart' he says fire in his eyes.

I lead him into the bathroom and then point to the shower stall opposite the bath, he goes over to it sitting down and using it as a rest for his back spreading his legs out in front of him.

I start the bath running adding my bubble bath and bath bomb before quickly going back to my room to get undressed, I wrap myself in a towel and let my hair down before plodding back to the bathroom.

The fire in Klaus's eyes gets darker when he sees me.

I squirm 'Close your eyes Klaus' I say blushing.

'That's like taking a starving man to a feast and then not letting him eat anything' Klaus purrs, his voice growly and deep but he closes his eyes anyway. I let go of the towel and then step into the bath but before I sit down I say.

'Hey Klaus, how about I give him an appetiser' I smirk mischievously when his eyes flash open and smoulder, they feel like a caress against my skin and I can't take much more I quickly sit down in the water after what feels like hours.

But in reality is only a few short seconds, as I close my eyes and sink into the water and the mountains of bubbles I can feel Klaus's eyes on me once more.

'Aren't you full of surprises love' Klaus says readjusting his position on the floor.

'Some of them good some of them bad' I say laughingly.

'Nothings ever bad with you Caroline' he says using my name sensually, I ignore him for a moment before he interrupts my silence.

'Will you Excuse me for a moment sweetheart' he says his voice playful again.

'That depends on the reason why' I say smirking at him over the edge of the bath, wrapping my hands over it and looking at him.

'I just want to grab something' he says innocently.

I nod and he flashes out of the room, it's not a few minutes later when I hear him whoosh back in again sketchbook in hand.

'Sorry about that love' he says recapturing his earlier position and beginning to sketch.

'Klaus you can't sketch me like this' I say giving him a look.

'Beauty like this has to be captured love' he says an innocent look on his face.

'You can see any of my girl bits can you' I say with a sigh.

'No sweetheart' Klaus says with a genuine smile before resuming his work.

I sit in the bath relaxing, soaking in the hot water closing my eyes and taking it all in.

'Hey Klaus' I say sleepily.

'Yes love' is his almost instant reply.

'Tell me a story about you' I say with a sleepy smile to the ceiling.

'What kind of story sweetheart' he says from across the room, and I can almost see his brow furrowing in confusion.

'Something you'd normally be scared to tell me' I reply opening my eyes and playing with my bubbles.

'Why on earth would I do that love' he says sounding hesitant but not altogether opposed to the idea.

'Because I want to know all sides to you, not just the ones you allow me to see' I state simply finally lifting my eyes to his.

He's stopped drawing now and is looking directly at me, trying to determine If this is a good idea or not. Finally, he sets his sketchbook down beside him before relaxing against the shower more and leaning his head back, he closes his eyes.

'Once in the early 1600's I owned an estate in Prague, Kol was off with some witches in the newly discovered India and Rebekah was dating some duke or other. I was staying with a vampire I had turned earlier the same year. Only I hadn't changed him because he was dying or because he deserved it, I changed him because I wanted to he showed such malice and coldness as a human I thought that he was already a vampire until I heard his heartbeat.' He paused here debating whether to continue or not.

'I was feeding in an alley one night when he came across me, he said that he'd been watching me for a while and begged me to turn him. Being the merciful vampire I was I did just that, thinking it would be fun to watch such a cutthroat human adapt to vampirism' he spits the words out harshly.

'At first I thought he'd adapted well; I couldn't find bodies from obvious binges. He handles himself well in front of humans it seemed as though he was born to the life. Then I was out in town one day and I heard rumours circling of a child thief, many of the villager's children had gone missing.

Back then one or two runaways was common but there must have been about ten mothers worriedly asking after their sons and daughters.' I take in a deep breath here, trying not to gasp. Klaus can obviously hear but now he's started it's like he can't stop.

'At first I thought nothing of it just another sick human preying on the weak; harming children has always been a sensitive point for me and so I agreed to help the local huntsmen who were up in arms. I agreed to help them hunt down the perpetrator and bring them to justice. What a fool I was then, I immediately went to the houses of some of the victims.

I could see no signs or struggle or mess made and that's when I began to get suspicious. It wasn't until I went to this vampire's house the one I had created, that I knew what was happening. He hid it well always coming to my house, or knowing of my visits well in advance; he compelled his housekeepers. Everything.' He stops here abruptly.

'I can't tell you this Caroline, you should never be burdened with such a story' he says his eyes shut his head pointing downwards.

'it's okay Klaus' I say soothingly quickly gathering a towel from next to me and letting the bath out.

I go over to him quickly and lay my hand on his head, he looks up at me eyes dark and troubled gleaming with demons and horrors. How many horrors had this man seen? How man still haunted him at night? Too much lay on his conscience, and from this story I could tell that lots of it wouldn't be deserved.

I grab his arm pulling him up 'Let's go to bed' I say cradling his jaw, he kisses my palm before allowing me to withdraw my hand and following me into my room.

I sit Klaus down on my bed and then grab some clean pyjama shorts and a t-shirt before quickly dashing back to the bathroom. When I return Klaus has kicked off his shoes and is sitting in his jeans and shirt.

'you can get undressed Klaus' I whisper climbing into bed.

'are you sure love' he says his voice still hesitant and I can tell his earlier story is playing on his mind.

'I trust you Klaus' I say simply staring into his eyes begging him to believe me.

He quickly gets rid of his jeans and top leaving just his boxers on before turning off the light and climbing in next to me.

I snuggle into him, feeling his warm skin against mine a comfort. We lay there in silence holding each other tightly. Until Klaus breaks it.

'He had them locked up in his dungeon, they were filthy and petrified when I found them. Bodies of their friends sat in a corner' He says quietly. Gripping me tighter as if afraid to let go.

'What did you do' I say nuzzling into his neck softly.

'He ranted at me about how their blood was purer and that he wasn't hurting anyone he wasn't justifying himself he couldn't see the problem with what he was doing. That's when I realised he was insane, I killed him and then compelled all the children to forget everything. I returned them to their families and a day later his body was burnt at the stake.' Klaus says his voice turning harsh, he starts to pull away from me as if to get up.

I grip him tighter 'it wasn't your fault Klaus; you couldn't have known what he would do' I say to him determined.

'I shouldn't have turned him; those deaths were on my hands' he says convinced.

I get on top of him and stare down at him angry 'You listen to me Klaus Mikaelson, those deaths were not your fault. Yes, you shouldn't have turned him but we all make mistakes that doesn't mean it was your fault.

It's ridiculous to say that, imagine if you thought that about every vampire you turned; it wouldn't make sense some things are just out of your control and that's okay' I stare down at him imploringly.

'It doesn't matter anymore' Klaus says turning his head away and I slide of him back to my spot.

A short while later I feel sleep creeping up on me and I think of the hybrid laying half underneath me.

'I forgive you Klaus, even if you don't forgive yourself' I whisper to him sleepily.

He doesn't reply but the slight tense of his body indicates that he's heard me and I smile into his chest, glad that he decided to share with me. I want to help him, i want to absolve him, to lessen the guilt he hides so well. I want to make him whole again i think desperately, and determinedly before finally drifting off to sleep.

 **And we are done for this chapter guys, this was a hard one to write I couldn't figure out what story I wanted to use and how to deal with the aftermath of Tyler. But I hope you guys liked it anyway, please leave me a review they inspire me to write! Thanks** **J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Some questions you guys had will be answered in this chapter, I'm just trying to find out the right way to put it across but I hope you guys enjoy this anyway. And continue to be patient with me This is a long chapter! Enjoy :)**

That morning goes ahead without incident me and Klaus avoid any deep topics, but I can tell that he's looking at me differently. He seems lighter somehow, we are in the lounge relaxing and Klaus is trying to convince me to go for a run with him this afternoon.

Finally, I succumb to his pleading eyes 'Fine, I'll come. But I want to hunt while we're out there' I say pouting.

'I'm always up for hunting love' Klaus says with a predatory glance.

Just then Kol strolls in ruining the moment

'I'm bored' he groans flopping onto the chair opposite us.

'Amuse yourself then Kol' Klaus growls at him.

Just then a phone rings shocking me. I glare at the room around me where on earth was that coming from. Klaus looks mystified as well for a moment.

'Oh for god's sake it's your phone Nik' Kol groans exasperated.

Klaus reaches into his pocket and then proceeds to glower at the offending item before answering it.

'What' he all but growls.

It's a brief conversation with monosyllabic answers from Klaus often growled or said so uninterestedly it was a wonder he hadn't hung up yet.

'Apparently Damon Salvatore is in need of our assistance brother' Klaus says frowning.

'At last something to do, I wonder what's going on with the Scooby gang now?' Kol asks getting up intrigued.

'I wonder why they haven't called me?' I say frowning they are my friends if something's going down I want to know.

Just as I speak I get a text from Damon. Be at our house in 15 minutes Barbie

I groan showing Klaus the text, his glowers only increases and before I know it we are all getting into the car to go to the Salvatore's.

'So are you and Nik coming out as a public couple or is this like a dirty little secret thing' Kol says with a cheeky wink.

I choke on air apparently as I scramble for an answer.

'Leave it alone Kol' Klaus says warningly.

'I'm not going to hide it from my friends or lie to them about it. But how am I supposed to describe something when I don't know what it is myself' I say meeting Klaus's eyes.

'So what exactly is this Nik?' Kol asks as mischievous as ever.

'were figuring it out Kol leave us alone' I groan at Kol.

'ohm so there is an _us_ now is there darling' his smirk is all smug.

'Yes' Klaus replies definitively and it shuts Kol up.

Normal chatter resumes and surprisingly Kol remains quiet. Well quiet for Kol anyway, I think he only made two crude comments and Klaus only had to threaten him once. Maybe I'd have a talk with him when we got home and see if he was feeling okay.

We get out of the car together and walk into the boarding house as a united front, it's nice to think of it like that. Although I don't seem to feel as wary as they do.

As soon as we enter everyone in the room turns to look at us and their looks are all varied from, confusion from Stefan, disgust from Elena and Boredom from Damon Bonnie just gives me a small reassuring smile.

'Ah Barbie you finally graced us with your presence, and look you brought a friend.' Damon says in that bored voice.

'Now that your all here we can discuss what's going on' he continues standing up.

We come in and Klaus sits down in the armchair while Kol goes to sit beside Bonnie giving her a salacious smile, she just rolls her eyes but doesn't protest further.

I go over to the decanter in the corner before pouring two glasses of bourbon and handing one to Kol, who nods his thanks I go back to Klaus and hand him the other.

He gives me a small smile and I perch on the edge of his chair, he wraps his arm around my hip sipping his drink.

'Sure make yourself at home' Damon grumbles from the fireplace.

'Are you getting to the point Damon, unlike you my time is valuable' Klaus says eyes narrowing.

'Alright then, we have a little problem. Hunters' Damon deadpans.

'More specifically hunters trying to kill us' Stefan adds helpfully.

Kol laughs then 'You seriously called us over here for that! We can't be killed' he says like it's so obvious.

'But we can be, and these hunters are here for you. They tackled me outside the grill yesterday and they all had a weird symbol on their hands like an M; we're not sure who sent them but they were asking for you Klaus. The Hybrid' Stefan says trailing off as if reliving it.

'We think they are vampires but it seemed so odd Vampires hunting vampires' Damon adds helpfully.

I didn't realise it until they had finished speaking but, Klaus had tensed next to me his grip on my hip tightening. Kol sits up straighter at this.

'What did this mark look like' Kol asks quietly.

'Like a weird M in italic, letter with curly vines. I can't really describe it well' Stefan adds thoughtfully.

'The point is do you know who this guy is or what he wants' Damon says getting confrontational now.

'Back off Damon' I say angry that he's demanding so much, when the originals around me are having some sort of silent conversation anguish in their eyes.

'What are you doing Caroline' the strangely quiet Elena now chirps up angrily standing.

'He needs to back of' I say giving her attitude right back to her, also rising to meet her.

I feel Klaus rise behind me his grip never losing me, I realise he needs the connection that it's helping him. I soothe him by griping his hand on me tightly over mine and rubbing the back of it; he softens marginally but it's enough.

Elena is staring at me disgust clear in her eyes 'Who are you?' she whispers in shock.

'why are you letting him touch you?! Why are you so comfortable with them? Who the hell are you and where is my friend, this isn't you Caroline' Elena suddenly bursts shrieking at me.

'He's my friend Elena he's a good person! He doesn't deserve your scorn' I explode back.

'A good person? Have you lost your mind? He's a murderer he killed Jenna and Carol' she shouts her eyes filling with tears.

This just makes me angrier though 'we're all murderers Elena, even when we try and be good we still kill. Hell Stefan is one of the best vampires I know and he's killed hundreds Damon too. How can you forgive one and not the other' I say imploringly?

'It's not the same Caroline, they'd never hurt us. He's a monster and I could never be okay with you and him' she spits in disgust.

'You couldn't give him a chance, for me? Like I did for you mean?' I say to her softly.

'I could never give him a chance, not after what he's done. What are you talking about?!' she cries incredulous.

'I gave Damon a chance for you?!' I shout at her 'After everything he did to me, I sit here with him. I talk to him I let him into my life; all because of you! Yes, it's also because I love Stefan but I still love him and never have to see his brother. Because of you I have to see him every day!'

'Caroline' Stefan says softly.

'No Stefan don't, she doesn't want to think about it but it's true. If Damon could change why couldn't Klaus' I say tears filling my eyes.

'What are you talking about love' Klaus says turning my head to him softly, anger and confusion burning in his gaze.

'That wasn't the same Caroline, he killed Jenna' Elena says her eyes loathing Klaus's hand on me.

'Damon killed the human me.' I say loudly shocking the room, Bonnie looks to me tears in her eyes and Stefan closes his eyes the strain on his face evident.

'Hey I didn't kill you Katherine did' Damon says chirping up affronted.

'You killed the person I was' I say look at a shocked Elena.

'Do you know what It was like to wake up scared and alone, no idea what was happening this hunger I've never felt before burning inside me. And then these memories came back I didn't know my own mind, I remember begging him to stop. I remembered him taunting me with my own death, leaving open bites and bruises on me and healing them days later because he felt like it. I remember pushing him off me and crying when he was stronger and there was nothing I could do.' I say watching Elena's eyes fill with tears, Bonnie lets out a quiet sob and Klaus is across the room Damon struggling in his grip. His eyes are staring at him a hatred burning from them.

'I deal with that pain, that soul deep pain of being utterly powerless; every single day for you' I whisper quietly to Elena who is now looking at Damon worried as Kol stalks forward.

'You care for him even now, even now you'd beg Klaus not to kill him' I say as Elena looks at me guiltily.

'E-lenaa' Damon chokes out.

'Make him stop Caroline, please make him stop' Elena looks at me begging.

'How dare you!' Kol says angrily from his position beside a Damon who has gone purple now, Kol starts beating his torso.

'How dare you ask that of her, he should be dead' Kol growls his punches making Damon whimper as Klaus tightens his grip on his windpipe.

I look at Elena who is trying not to cry, Stefan stands.

'Klaus please' he implores.

'Why should I do anything for you Stefan, you let this happen. You made her live with him afterwards' He growls at him, his hybrid face coming out his teeth gnashing.

Damon finally suffocates and slumps in Klaus's grip dead, only temporarily though. Kol stops beating his torso and stalks around to me angrily.

He starts pacing and Klaus drops Damon's body disgusted he comes to me eyes full of remorse, I grab his arm and cling to it gratefully. Grateful for the comfort he provides; it was hard to relive those memories and I put my head on his shoulder closing my eyes for a moment when he strokes me hair.

'Sweetheart' he asks softly, a hundred silent questions in that one word full of caring.

'I'm okay' I say quietly so quietly only he can hear it.

He nods turning back to Elena 'We are leaving, you need to tell Damon to run away and do it fast; if I see him again I will kill him permanently' Klaus growls at her.

'We can't leave this is our home, our lives are here' Elena cries looking at a silent Stefan.

'HE invaded her home! Ruined her life and you expect me to let him live, do you not care that he forced himself on your best friend.' Klaus practically shouts at her, drawing me closer.

'You monster, you're vile! He's changed he wouldn't do that anymore' Elena shouts getting angry.

I snap away from Klaus then and stalk over to Elena, who backs up cautious.

'You will not speak to him like that. Ever.' I punctuate the sentence with a growl and let my vampire face emerge gnashing my teeth at her.

She gets angry then throwing herself at me, but Kol intercepts before I can holding her back by her arms.

'Now, now darling no need to get rough' he says smirking, but his eyes are cold as ice.

'Elena you need to calm down, this is Caroline we are talking about. Our friend, she's never jumped into anything she's always been the cool calm one out of us. If she wants Klaus we have to respect that and try for her' Bonnie says looking at Elena beseechingly.

'You as well Bonnie, he just killed Damon and your defending him' Elena screeches.

'After what we all just heard your lucky it wasn't worse' Bonnie replies coolly.

Elena rapidly deflates with that and sits on the floor, noticing the fight had left her Kol releases her and lets her sink to her knee's.

She starts to cry softly, and my impulse to go over to her is automatic. But I squash it quickly, I go to Klaus instead and his arms surround me immediately, pulling me into him comforting me.

I don't cry but I take comfort in his embrace breathing him in, he kisses me on the forehead softly before releasing me. Kol gives me a quick hug next but I remain close to Klaus, the beast inside me craving his touch.

I stand with them beside me and draw from their strength Bonnie quickly comes to me to and I see her want to hug me tears in her eyes.

'When we get home Bonnie' I whisper to her softly and she nods before going to stand next to Klaus.

Stefan approaches me next and Klaus growls, I touch his chest softly and he simmers his growl quieting.

'Caroline, I…' I interrupt him softly.

'Don't Stefan, I need some time at home to digest this before I can talk to you' I say softly to the regret in his eyes.

'But I…'

'She said she needed time' Kol growls and Klaus makes a threatening noise in approval.

He nods before turning to go and comfort Elena, the four of us walk out and when outside I feel like I can breathe again. I take a deep breath It feels strangely better to have shared everything.

I look at Bonnie who look's distraught 'Come home with us for a while' I say to her softly.

She looks at me confused 'Home?'

I blush and just like that the tension is broken 'Erm I meant, Klaus's house' I stammer much to Kol's amusement.

'Aw look Nik she wants to move in with you already' Kol chirps laughingly as we get in the Car.

Klaus looks at me his eyes almost black, smouldering telling me that he wouldn't mind that idea at all. He grabs me before I can get in the car placing his nose in my neck and inhaling using my scent to calm him.

I stroke his hair, I don't know why I understand what he needs but I do and I don't mind. It's like I'm connected to him. When I'm sure he has control of himself I pull back and he stalks to the other side of the car getting in.

We get home and convene in the Lounge where Rebekah is watching friends and Elijah is doing something on his laptop checking his phone.

As soon as they see us they smile, but when they notice how tense everyone is their smiles drop and they look concerned.

'What's happened' Elijah asks seriously on alert once more.

No one says anything but I look at Bonnie and see her tears.

'oh Bonnie' I murmur rushing to her just as she breaks down in tears.

I grab her hugging her tightly to me 'It's okay Bonnie, shhhhh, it's okay' I whisper into her hair.

She sobs into my shirt and the room is silent apart from my whispers and her broken sobs. '

'I'm so sorry Caroline, I should have known. He raped you! I'm so so-rry' she says breaking down in sobs again.

The word sounds ugly in the room and I flinch, I hear Klaus growl and something smash but I ignore that.

'It's fine Bonnie I'm fine now, you couldn't have known. He was even friends with my mum for god's sake' I murmur holding back my own tears.

I look up to find the room staring at us in various states of shock and anger, Rebekah has unshed tears in her eyes at the emotional display we've put on.

Bonnie eventually manages to calm herself down and I pull back wiping the tears from under her eyes with my thumb.

'You didn't know Bonnie, and you can't blame yourself. I forgive you Bon Bon' I whisper into her hair, using her nickname to comfort her.

She starts crying silent tears then and I join her, letting the tears leak.

'It's okay, it's okay' I whisper over and over again, until she cries herself to sleep.

It's then I realise where we are sitting on the floor in the mikaelson living room, with all Four Mikaelson's staring at us still.

'Can I lay her down in our…. A guest room please' I say quickly covering my mistake.

Klaus's eyes soften and he gets up presumably to lift her and show me the way; but Kol is quicker and he flashes to my side quickly but gently lifting her wiping her hair from her tear streaked face.

'I'll take her' he says softly, staring at her sleeping face.

'Kol' I warn.

'I promise I'll behave' he says with a wink before flashing off.

I stand up shakily and Klaus flashes to help me, I smile at him gratefully and he wipes my face with his hand mirroring my earlier actions with Bonnie.

'you need blood' he says softly holding me to him.

I sniff him craving his, but knowing that was out of the question I shake my head. It can wait.

He smirks at me knowingly, and I blush lightly. I can't explain the attraction to him it's almost cellular but I just hope he feels it to.

'Excuse us for a moment' he says to his sibling before grabbing my arm and beginning to lead me out of the room.

'Don't take too long Niklaus we want a full update on what has happened' Elijah calls after us.

Klaus ignore him and lead me to his room upstairs, he sits down on the bed and positions me between his legs standing.

He tilts his head to the side with a smirk.

'Go on love' he says more seriously giving me a look letting me know that it's okay and he knows that I want this. It's not a salacious one just one of caring like he wants to comfort me.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Sorry about the kind of cliff-hanger! Hope you enjoy this** **J**

I look at Klaus's neck temptingly and unconsciously lick my lips. I pull away before I can do something silly though.

'Klaus I can't it's not fair' I say softly.

'I'm offering Caroline, all that's mine is yours. Even my blood' he says sincerely and honestly.

I think about it considering the possibilities, nothing in this life is free. I look at Klaus who sits there patiently waiting on me, and my decision is made.

'I have a proposition for you' I say looking at him dubiously.

He sits up a little straighter and regards me curiously.

'What is that love' his voice Is strong.

'Blood for Blood. Mine for yours' I murmur looking at his face searching it for any impact my words might have had.

His eyes light up in excitement but his face remains stoic.

'Are you sure love?' he says probably thinking back to my declaration earlier.

'Ye-ss.' I stutter nervous 'I trust you, you can make it a good memory' I say simply looking in his eyes determined.

Klaus nods giving me a small smile and gaining an equally determined expression, he scoots back on the bed. I look at him and smile he almost looks nervous which is so unusual from Klaus that it makes me smile wider.

Instead of standing between his legs I straddle him instead, and it makes his eyes go wide and his nostrils flare. He tilts his head to the left and I copy him but to the right, I lean over to taste his skin.

Things are different from when we did this last, we are closer now and it's somehow ever more intimate. I love the way his hands clasp my waist tightly holding me to him.

It's odd that in the short time we have spent together we have become so close already, close enough that I feel at home with him. With shock I realise it's close to love.

I feather kisses up his neck until he groans, and I feel his warmth breath on my neck he starts placing open mouthed wet kisses along my pulse point and I can't help but let out a little moan.

On instinct my fangs descend and I let them graze over his skin watching as he suppresses a shiver, then I gently plunge them into his neck feeling him do the same to me at the same time.

All of a sudden it's overwhelming, having your blood drawn while drinking in someone else's blood is a heady feeling. It's a buzz that rushes over me making my whole body tingle, Klaus seems to enjoy it just as much as me and before I know it we are grinding against each other.

Desperately seeking release, the blood sharing providing a new kind of ecstasy, Klaus grips me tighter and bites deeper and I growl against him. Digging my fangs in deeper as well I push him backwards and he makes a sound torn between a groan and a growl.

All too soon there is a knock on the door, and we both retract our fangs and sit up.

'Niklaus, we need to discuss what happened earlier' Elijah states calmly from outside the door.

Klaus growls at the door darkly his eyes promising retribution, and the monster inside me howls her approval. My lust increases tenfold at his show of aggression and before I can stop myself I throw myself at him; crashing my bloodstained lips to his and kissing him deeply.

Klaus growls his approval and I'm elated, something about his growl just gets to me makes me want to growl back to challenge him make him prove he's the dominant one.

Klaus flips me quickly pinning me underneath him, and I meet his kisses eagerly challenging him. He sees my challenge and dominates the kiss forcing me to submit to him and the beast inside growls in approval his strength an aphrodisiac.

All too soon we are forced to break our kiss both panting and staring at each other, Klaus's eyes are as dark as I've ever seen them; but instead of the anger in them earlier I can see fire. I stare back intrigued.

'I can see the fire in your eyes' he whispers to me husky in approval.

'as I can in yours' I reply breathlessly.

He pulls away in anguish and I can't help but feel the same way, I don't want to leave him I don't ever want to not feel his touch I frown at him and he smiles at me he seems to understand.

He pulls me up and flush against him, I smile trying to mould myself to him as he does to me.

'Come on love, we can continue this later' Klaus says reigning in his control and grabbing my hand to lead me out of the room.

'Klaus I don't understand this, is this normal' I say, physically I feel stronger than ever but mentally I'm just so confused.

He looks at me in understanding 'I have a theory sweetheart, but I don't know for sure. We can discuss it later okay?' he says kissing my forehead and holding my arms looking at my face for assurance that I'm okay.

'can I just… Do you feel it to?' I ask nervously.

'I feel it' he says assuredly, the fire burning lightly again.

I nod at him before letting him lead me downstairs, keeping a tight grip on me as he leads me into the living room.

Kol has returned and he is smirking at us while Rebekah still looks concerned and Elijah looks torn between the two. I blush lightly smacking Kol as I move to sit next to him.

Klaus growls and pulls me straight onto his lap instead of on the chair next to him. I give him a stern look of disapproval but relax into his chest making him smile.

He growls at Kol when he shifts marginally closer to me, and I smack him lightly brushing my nose against his neck. He softens at that and drops his growl looking kind of sheepish.

I look confused at the other originals who are all confused now, except Kol who looks intrigued and teasing.

'So your mates' Kol remarks offhand.

'Kol' Klaus says sharply.

'What I was just wondering, how long you guys have known for' he asks innocently.

'We don't know anything for sure' Klaus says his voice steady.

'What exactly are mates?' I say as I watch all of the originals look to Klaus in various forms of shock.

Klaus takes the moment of shock to explain 'I was going to explain this to you later sweetheart or when I was sure, but mates are very rare among vampires. I never dreamed of finding my mate being half wolf half vampire it means I would need someone who complemented both. I realise now that it is you, mates are linked love forever it's unbreakable once consummated. They can hear each other's thoughts, find each other anywhere, as my mate I'm not sure what would happen to you regarding my wolf that's what I wanted to check. Most of the time the younger vampire takes on the strength of the older one, however I have heard of some vampires gaining their memories as well. That's what worries me.' Klaus trails off looking disturbed.

'How do we find out, if I'm your mate or what happens when we consummate this?' I ask more curious than scared.

It makes me feel settled suddenly, as if everything had fallen into place, the comfort from touching each other. Being able to read each other with looks, the beast I had felt inside me. It was all for him, the beast was a part of me calling to a part of him. It all made sense, I took a moment to digest this when Klaus answered.

'We need to consult a witch, love an old one' Klaus says looking at me with shock.

'You're taking this rather well Caroline' Rebekah asks suspiciously.

'it makes sense I suppose; I can't describe it. It's like I'm craving something but I don't know what, all I know is that he makes the ache go away.' I try putting my feelings into words but they don't want to come out and I falter, looking at Klaus who gives me a hungry look signalling that he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

Rebekah looks somewhat pacified at that and actually gives me a small smile, I return it gratefully.

'I so don't want to know about your ache darling, let's leave that to Nik shall we sister' Kol says grinning at me and I feel my heart warm at his sister comment.

'I've always wanted a sister' Rebekah says quietly.

I give her a smile letting her know that I want that to, I want to have a relationship with her and get to know her. I already think of them all as family and I want to include her in that.

Klaus smiles warmly at me and I can't help but return it, I can tell he approves of my intentions.

'Back to the matter at hand, what happened earlier today' Elijah interrupts seriously.

Between the three of us the story is quickly retold, when Kol explains what happened with Damon simply with few details I give him a weak smile. The others are annoyed on my behalf and I can tell Damon has no friends here, but the more pressing matter is the issue of the hunters.

'So you guys all know who they are' I say confused when they all give each other looks when the mysterious M is mentioned.

Rebekah looks to Klaus who nods his approval, his eyes tortured as he tenses below me, and then she launches into the story.

'it was centuries ago we stumbled across a group devoted to killing the original vampires, started by our father Mikael of course they all worshipped him and would wear his stamp somewhere on them. The M that Stefan had seen stands for his name, they hunted us but never killed us if they ever captured us they would torture us to find out what hurt most. Their goal was to turn us over to Mikael eventually with a list of our weaknesses so that he could use the knowledge to either permanently incapacitate us or kill us. Eventually one of us was caught.' Rebekah stops here her eyes turning glassy, and she doesn't have to say anything for me to know it's Klaus.

His tense form tells me that he's reliving the experience and I can't help but run my nose over his neck and bring his head to mine. He's hesitant at first reluctant to show weakness in front of his siblings, but I give him a little growl and push his head further into my neck.

He growls back but it's weak and he acquiesces letting me soothe him, running his nose up and down letting my hair fall around him I shield him from the rest of the room.

The whole room is silent looking at me as though I've sprouted an extra head, but I don't care I can't care I had to help him I know how odd it is but we understand each other on a basic level and I can tell it's what he needed. I nod at Rebekah to continue.

'they had him for about a week, but it was enough. I think he stayed to see what they would do more than anything; but then I think he grew bored' she gives a short cruel laugh here.

'Anyway he decided to free himself, and in the process killed all of the hunters. Everything seemed fine when we first caught up to him; he'd told us what had happened and we thought that it was over.' She trails of as thought lost in thought.

I cough startling her and she gives me a weak smile 'it took a few days for it to kick in I think, but he started to see visions of the hunters convincing him to kill himself torturing him. It got so bad that we were scared he would succeed, he seemed mad.' The sorrow in her voice is clear, and I can hear the regret.

'then one day he disappeared, we feared the worst Mikael was still around at the time. It was a long time before we saw him again, but when we did he was different. He told us that he had fixed it but refused to say anything else about where he had been or how. He did tell us that it was a consequence of killing a hunter though and that we should not under any circumstances kill one. We've run into a few of them over the years, and figured out if we leave them to die of natural causes and don't actually deal the killing blow then we don't suffer the curse; and that brings us full circle these hunters haven't appeared in a while, then that I know about anyway' Rebekah says her eyes shining as she finishes the story looking to Klaus who is buried under my hair.

I tense and Klaus up's his nuzzling, but this time to comfort me. I know I need to talk to him about this later but right now I feel his pain shoot through me as though it's my own. He wines in disapproval and bares his neck letting me soothe myself.

A few minutes later I draw back and give him a small smile, I know he needs a few more minutes I can sense it. Blood sharing with him must have made our bond or whatever stronger and I once again shield him as I turn to the rest of the room.

The originals are again regarding me curiously and oddly, and I can imagine what they are thinking Klaus rarely lets people see this side to him and letting me protect him must have them buzzing with curiosity.

When Klaus looks up a few minutes later I can see he change in his family quickly, they take off their pitying curious looks and turn stern instead. I can see why if Klaus had seen their former looks he would have snarled and snapped to prove himself as being strong, I don't know how I know but I do.

'So which witch are you seeing brother' Elijah says smoothly.

'Why don't you ask Bonnie' I interrupt.

'As much as I respect Bonnie, we need someone who has experience in these matters not just power' Kol says seriously.

'So who do you fancy dear brother, Esmerelda, rose ohh how about Molly' Rebekah says leeringly.

'How do you fancy a trip love' Klaus asks me expectantly.

'Depends where to' I ask seriously.

'I was thinking Georgia' he asks questioningly.

'Okay sounds fun' I say smiling.

'So you're going to see Mabel' Kol grins with Rebekah and Elijah quickly joining him.

'What's funny' I ask hesitantly.

'I'm not exactly her favourite person sweetheart' Klaus says with a grin.

'What did you do' I groan at him.

'There was an incident once with some vervain and a fire, but I'm over it. She's the best at this sort of thing' Klaus says innocently.

I look at him in the eyes watching his eyes narrow 'So she burnt you with vervain and you burnt her shop down' I say guessing looking to Kol for confirmation.

All three originals burst out laughing and I can tell I got it right, I join in looking at Klaus who is glaring at us all.

'Oh this is going to be fun Caroline' Rebekah says laughing

'You can tell us if he plans to dagger us so we can flee in time' Kol joins in.

'If you really didn't want me to know something I'm pretty sure you can block me out' I say to Klaus expecting him to hate the invasion of his privacy and we aren't even properly, mated, bonded what did I call it.

I try and broadcast my thoughts to Klaus and at first he doesn't seem to get It but by the third time he smiles 'either one love, and with you I don't mind' he shrugs it off like it's no big deal but I can tell it means a lot for him to put that much trust in someone and I grin big at him.

'Oh gosh it's started already, the secret conversations the bloody petting. All the bloody petting' Kol grumbles.

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter! In the next chapter I promise to fit the dare into it but for now I hope you liked the whole mating idea thing.** **J**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Time for that dare, and I think some of you already know what's coming but I hope you like it anyway** **.**

Its sometime later and we are all sitting around telling stories and laughing and the originals keep shooting bemused looks at me and Klaus, or each other and it makes me wonder if they'd ever had this before.

I smile thinking that I'm glad to be a part of it, I hear more about Kol's love for witches in the past and Elijah's love for strong women like the suffragettes. I hear about Rebekah's love for countless men and I hear about how overprotective Klaus can be.

Some of it is funny and some of it is just plain wrong, but I love how they are sharing it with me, in exchange I give them my childhood stories, of dares gone wrong with Elena and Bonnie. I tell them about growing up with a sheriff for a mum and it's nice to feel accepted by these people who have lived for hundreds of years, but yet seemed intrigued when I talk about Christmas or the school fair.

It was getting to be late afternoon when Kol suddenly decided that he was hungry, after some convincing and several votes we decided to go for Chinese; and it just so happened that Klaus knew an all you can eat place in the next town over.

we are walking towards the car when I have a though.

'Didn't you want to go for a run' I ask mischievously raising an eyebrow at Klaus.

'Were going to run their guys, we'll meet you there' I say still smiling at a now grinning Klaus.

'Alright but no sex in the woods on the way there, I want to eat sooner rather than later' Rebekah said giving us a smug grin.

Klaus glares at her and then all too soon they are in the car and driving off, I look at Klaus who is grinning at me smugly.

I grin back nervous 'Are you ready love?' he asks sweetly.

'As I'll ever be' I grin back and then we're off.

Klaus zooms past me at what seems like an incredibly fast rate, I try to run faster but I'm running my fastest and I still can't catch him. I hear the monster calling at me begging to be used and I can't help myself I decide to try something new.

I tap into the monster drawing on Klaus's energy and all too soon I'm launched forward going faster than I've ever gone before, I zoom past klaus and from what I can tell he looks shocked. But he quickly covers it and is at my side in a second. It's then I realise he was holding back the whole time and I wonder in amazement at what exactly he can do at the height of his power.

Using just a fraction of it I feel incredible as we whip through the forest, I wonder what he must feel being able to utilise all of that power. _I wonder if when we are bonded I'll be even faster; I wonder if I'll be able to turn into a wolf!_ I think shocked but grinning.

I stop in shock and it makes me stumble and fall, I spit up dirt and roll over. Meeting the eyes of a very amused hybrid offering a hand to help me up.

I take it gratefully 'thanks' I say still grinning.

'You'll get used to it love' he says returning my grin 'what distracted you' he says already knowing me way to well.

'I was just thinking when we are bonded, do you think I'll be able to turn into a wolf like you' I say hesitant, but instead of laughing like I expect he just tilts his head curiously.

'Is that something you would want' he asks carefully.

'Yea, I think it's be awesome' I say excited 'When you got over the pain of course' I say frowning thinking about it.

Klaus laughs then, and not a little chuckle that I had gotten used to but a deep belly laugh and I can't help but find myself amazed at how much it changes his face. He looks younger more carefree and I can't help but find myself smiling at his exuberance.

'Only you sweetheart, would brush of the detail of pain when transforming into a wolf. It took me weeks for it to become painless' he says brushing a stray hair out of my face.

'yea but you've got to think about how awesome it would be to just switch into a wolf whenever I wanted' I say with a shrug.

He grins at me then 'I guess we'll have to wait and see then sweetheart' he says still stroking my face.

I grin and nod at him suddenly sheepish, a blush darkens my cheek.

'Are you faster as a wolf' I ask curious.

'I can run for longer as a wolf but not necessarily faster' Klaus shrugs as though it's nothing.

'For how long can you run as you are' I ask again, unable to contain my questions.

'As I am maybe 2 or 3 hours' he says contemplating it.

'And as a wolf' I ask awestruck.

'Probably 5 or 6, I use less energy that way' he says shrugging again.

'That's amazing' I say still a little starstruck.

Klaus actually looks a little shocked then but he recovers quickly, grinning.

'How long can you run?' he asks genuine curiosity on his face.

'I've never tested it but the longest I've ever run was about an hour' I say screwing my face up in concentration thinking about it.

'Kol will help you build up endurance when your training' he says not looking to concerned.

It makes me frown however, and Klaus takes me hang to tug me on we start running again. Zipping through the tree's laughing and racing each other like a complicated game of tag.

Eventually we make it to the restaurant and surprisingly the others aren't here yet; we get a table and sit down while we wait but I can't keep the frown of my face as I continue to think about how weak I am in comparison to these guys.

'Klaus does it bother you that I'm so young' I ask him curiously turning to face him in the seat next to me.

Klaus looks confused then 'Not at all Caroline' he says seriously regarding my face for a reason for my interest.

'It makes me weak' I mumble avoiding his eyes.

Suddenly hands find my chin and I'm pulled upwards, now looking at a pair of angry green eyes.

'You are strong Caroline, in ways that I will never be' he says angrily determinedly.

'I'm weak compared to you all, I'm the weak link the liability' I say looking into his eyes getting upset.

'You could never be weak Caroline, what brought this on love?' he asks his gaze demanding.

'I'll never be able to run for as long as you or hit as hard. I'll never be able to do any of that stuff Klaus' I say murmuring disappointed.

'Then I'll carry you and I'll hit with you; none of that matters to me Caroline. You have this inner strength that astounds me, your so light inside and out. I'm afraid to taint you with my darkness' he says so sincere that it brings tears to my eyes, one escapes and Klaus wipes it away smiling.

'I hope that's not because your sad love' he murmurs softly.

I shake my head softly a few more tears escaping, I bury my head in his neck seeking comfort. Needing comfort, he holds me close shifting our chairs closer together shielding me like I did him earlier.

When the others arrive I manage to separate myself from him reluctantly and from the look on his face he isn't happy either. He scoots his chair closer so that we are still touching looking more pleased with himself.

His family don't remark on my appearance and for that I'm grateful soon enough we have ordered drinks and been given our plates, my mood has defiantly lightened since earlier and the looks Klaus keeps sending me make me smile.

I'm standing at the counter getting some Hong Kong chicken and it's a rare time that Klaus isn't by my side, he's sitting down having piled his plate a lot more than mine. He offered to get it for me but as I told him, I was perfectly capable of getting it myself.

It's when I'm piling more chicken on my plate that I'm approached by a brunette guy, his hair is short and his smile is easy; he gives me a grin and I give him a small smile back turning back to my plate.

I'm just deciding to go with some lemon chicken as well when I hear him talk.

'Hi' he says grinning.

I give him another small smile staying silent

'I'm Eric' he says again.

'Caroline' I reply deciding I'm defiantly getting some mushroom rice to go with that lemon chicken.

I'm so busy focusing on my rice, that I only catch the end of his sentence.

'…out some time, maybe a movie' he grins at me again.

'Sorry what' I ask distractedly, I hear a chuckle from my table and glance over to see Klaus's murderous gaze and the rest of them trying not to laugh.

'I was asking you out' he says confidently.

'I'm actually with someone' I say trying to dismiss him, his persistence irritating me.

'is it serious, because we can work around that' he says leering.

'Look I'm trying to get some food so I can go back to my table to the guy I'm seeing' I say irritated.

'Well It can't be that serious if you're not calling him your boyfriend, just come out with me one date' he says pleadingly.

'Look' I whisper glancing at a now even more murderous Klaus and an outright chuckling Kol 'I'm not calling him my boyfriend cause it's much more serious than that and it doesn't feel right and if you don't leave me alone approximately 3 minutes ago then he's going to kick your ass' I say shoving a finger in his chest pointing at him and then pointing with my eyes at a furious Klaus.

He looks at Klaus for a minute before looking back at the table of boys he came from, he pathetically tries to smirk 'I could take him' and at this I can no longer control my laughter.

I burst out laughing right in his face and I can't help it the thought of him going up against Klaus hilarious, I can hear his heartbeat smell the delicious human blood pulsing through his veins.

He looks downright insulted then as still laughing I make my way back over to my table, still giggling slightly.

When I sit down Klaus looks mollified somewhat but still shoots scathing glances at the table across the room every once in a while.

I dig into my food anxiously and look at Kol who is still laughing, his laughter makes me want to start all over again but I try and shovel some food down before I start.

'So Nik think you could take him' Kol says with a laugh and that just sets me off again everyone at the table starts laughing apart from Klaus.

I wipe a tear from my eye, and sit back stuffed looking at Klaus who seems to have cooled down a lot now that I'm next to him. I run my nose up his throat in apology before baring mine and he returns the gesture sulkily.

'Okay so am I going to have to be the one to say it?' Rebekah says and we break eye contact, I look at her and notice her staring at us oddly.

'What's with the neck thing' she asks curiously.

I shrug looking to Klaus 'it's where our marks will be, its primal it soothes something in us. Solidities our claim' he looks at me with intensity when he says claim.

I look at him oddly _Marks?_ I ask the silent question.

'we'll have marks to show we are claimed love, I assume they will be on our necks it's a place we both like and I've found I have a new respect for being easily able to access yours and you mine.' He shrugs and I can tell he's thought about this.

I smile at him baring my throat again and he gives a grin before nuzzling it soothing both of us, when he pulls back his anger is gone and I can see the content feeling as well as feel it wash over him.

'see that's just odd' Kol remarks dryly.

We both shrug and ignore him then before finishing our food, we get plates and plates of deserts and soon I'm sitting contemplating how I'll even move.

'Where to next guys' Kol says grinning at the table. We all groan in unison.

'I vote home and bed, maybe a film If I can keep my eyes peeled open' Rebekah says sleepily.

'I second that' I murmur softly.

'I agree as well' Elijah pipes up.

'oh and some hot chocolate as well with those little marshmallows' I say thinking about it excitedly.

'Fine I guess I can come if there is hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it' Kol says sarcastically.

We all look to Klaus 'do you even need to ask sweetheart' Klaus says giving me a smirk, I grin back giving him a soft kiss on the edge of his mouth.

'Try and keep the pda's to a minimum, unless you want me to vomit' Rebekah says as Kol fake gags in the background and Elijah just chuckles.

I flip them off and turn back to Klaus who is looking at me hungrily now, the fire starting to light in his eyes. I know mine will reflect his and so I turn away from the table burying my head in his shoulder ignoring the heat travelling over my body.

When I think I have it under control I turn back surprised to find that Klaus doesn't have it under control, instead his flames are darker more intense and I shiver.

'Are you guys running home or coming in the car?' Elijah asks as we get up to leave.

I look to Klaus who shrugs saying it's up to me.

'I think we'll walk' I say with a grin, Klaus returns it and I have a feeling he knows I want to test my newfound speed.

'Okay have fun, we'll see you guys at home' Rebekah says shrugging as they get in the car.

We begin a slow walk out of the restaurant and towards the forest so we can run back, we are stopped however when we hear taunting voices call to me.

'Ah sweet Caroline, look what we have here' I hear Eric's voice call from down an alley we just passed a group of his friends surrounding him, I roll my eyes at Klaus who is looking like Christmas came early ready for a fight.

'Guys you really don't want to do this' I say looking at them silently begging them to just leave it alone.

They all laugh circling us now ' and what are you going to do to stop us pretty' one of his friends taunt, I look at Klaus and can see the anger beneath the skin waiting to be released he's itching to fight these guys.

Knowing its now inevitable I turn to him, 'just don't kill anyone' I say to him, he gives me a short nod and he's gone compelling, disarming or knocking out all his friends. Eric stands there baffled and then goes to grab me probably hoping to distract Klaus.

I snarl and grab him first compelling him to kneel and stay there like Klaus had done to one of his friends.

When it's all done Klaus looks at me almost smug 'well that was fun love'

'Are we done here' I ask bored already.

'Nearly sweetheart' he says before yanking the friend up and biting into his neck feeding from him.

'Klaus' I hiss looking around but no one is there.

He pulls his head up and looks at me wiping the blood around his mouth 'They were going to attack me sweetheart, and they would have done much worse to you' he growls the last bit, and it makes my insides go tingly.

'Do you remember I had a dare left for you love, from when I fed from that guy in the club' he asks dropping the boy again, who surprisingly stays on his knees. I nod.

'I dare you to loosen your control, just a little bit. These men would have hurt me and you both if we were human, they are not good people. I'm not saying kill them I'm saying take a little from them to make yourself stronger there is nothing wrong with that' he says challengingly.

I gulp looking at him trying to find a reason why he would do this to me, but all I could see was honesty and sincerity in his eyes. I could also see concern, he wanted me to be stronger. But a dare is a dare I think to myself, steeling myself to do this.

'Will you stay with me' I ask in a small voice.

'I won't leave your side love, not for a second' he says giving me a warm smile and taking my hand.

I slowly make my way over to Eric who has that dazed look that compulsion gives people about him, I pull him up and feel Klaus as my side. Reassuring me I reach for his hand and he grabs mine squeezing it in comfort.

I lean in close and take a deep breath before gently tilting his head but something doesn't feel right I look to Klaus and he looks annoyed unsettled even, he understands what I'm thinking.

He moves the boy back grabbing his wrist and moving it to my face, I smile at him and he looks a lot happier. The neck is our place as mates, I assume because when Klaus fed he did it from a male his instincts allowed it; however, if it was a female I bet he would have been like me unable to from the neck.

The thought brings me joy; I don't like the idea of his head that close to a female not even just to feed. I turn back to the situation at hand and keeping my vampire face hidden I let my fangs descend; still not allowing my vampire face to emerge I sink my fangs into his vein feeding deeply.

After a few minutes I've taken probably a pint and a half and I feel full, and so I release his wrist gently not bothering to lick the wound, I prick my finger healing him.

I stand up facing Klaus who looks at me in rapture 'You. Are. Magnificent.' He smiles in wonder punctuating each word with a kiss.

I grin back at him 'You did well sweetheart; your control is impeccable' he praises.

'It's not hard when the temptation is small, plus I never said I couldn't I just don't like to with innocent people and so I haven't 'I shrug smiling as we start to walk again towards the woods.

'You continue to amaze me love, and I know what you mean about temptation. After tasting your blood everything else tastes bland' Klaus says smirking at me probably remembering our heated make out session earlier.

' I prefer feeding from you as well, could we survive like that?' I ask genuinely curious, could vampires feed off other vampires forever?

Klaus looks surprised but when he answers his voice is even and cool 'As long as one of us continued to feed on human blood we should be fine.' He asks raising his eyebrows at me in question.

'Oh well' I say still smiling, I was only curious I tell myself it has nothing to do with wanting to feed on only Klaus's blood from now on.

Klaus's eyebrows get more drawn but he lets it drop, and soon enough we are at the woods he throws me a challenging smirk before we race off.

Klaus is beating me hugely and I let him going deliberately slowly before sprinting at the last minute and rushing past him to the front door.

I give a whoop of delight, and start doing a little happy dance right there on the doorstep. Klaus is a mere second behind me and he looks amused.

'I beat you! In your face!' I say marching into the house, as Klaus just gives me an amused grin following behind me.

We make our way into the lounge where everyone else is.

'Nik what took you so long' Elijah asks seriously sitting up when he noticed the blood on Klaus's shirt.

'You smell like humans, you stopped to feed' Kol says incredulous.

I nod plonking myself down beside him and shoving my feet in his lap resting my head against Klaus who sits down on the other side.

'You got Caroline to feed off a person, I thought you were a bagged kind of girl' Rebekah asks curious.

'You know the guy from the Chinese? He confronted us outside and one thing led to another' I shrug.

Kol laughs at that 'didn't know you had it in you Care' he looks impressed.

'it wasn't the nicest thing I've ever tasted' I murmur feeling like I need to rinse my mouth now the flood turning sour.

'Well it wouldn't be after feeding from Niklaus' Elijah says uninterestedly reading his paper.

Everyone looks at him in shock 'Erm what' I ask confused.

'How did you know I feed from him' I ask blushing.

'You told us you did the other day' he drops his paper confused.

'Oh yea that of course ' I mutter relieved.

'Although you just said feed plural suggesting it's a regular occurrence' Elijah muses now.

'That is interesting Nik' Rebekah says grinning to.

'What we do is none of your business' Klaus says bluntly, stoking my hair from where my head rests on his thigh.

'you're such a sap Nik' Kol says laughing.

I smile at him 'Are you saying you wouldn't give Bonnie whatever she wanted' I say glaring at him.

'You and the Bennet witch Kol, why am I not surprised' Elijah says suspiciously and I sigh glad the attention is off me.

I smirk at the death glare Kol shoots me, but it fades into a smile when Klaus smiles down at me.

 **End of chapter please read and review guys! Let me know if your loving this story or not**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **I have no idea what is going on with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Just a quick warning there is smut in this chapter! It's near the end though so keep that in mind. Please read the A/N at the end.**

it's some time later after some stunning hot chocolate courtesy of Elijah that the subject of Elijah and Klaus's little trip a few days ago is brought up.

'So what was it about' I say from my position on the floor near the fire.

'I had heard rumours about a rebellion in New Orleans designed to try and take us down, I needed Klaus with me so that I could convince Marcel to check it out. He called yesterday though and everyone who was involved is dead' Elijah says smoothly.

'Oh well that's good then, one less thing to worry about I suppose' I say sarcastically.

Klaus chuckles 'It's the way of things sweetheart, someone is always trying to overthrow us' he shrugs good naturedly.

'That's not going to get irritating at all' I grumble looking at all the originals from my upside down position now.

They all look amused and I can't help but grin at them, then I blush when I realise the implications of my words.

'So what are we going to do about these hunters' I say sitting up seriously changing the subject quickly.

'You aren't going to do anything love, I'll find them and imprison them until they die' Klaus says shrugging.

'I'm not saying I'm going to seek them out or anything but surely that can't be the whole plan' I say glaring at him.

'I see no reason to make a big deal of it' Elijah says looking as equally relaxed.

'You at least need to warn the others not to kill them' I say looking to Kol for support.

He snorts in amusement 'I don't see why, let them rot'

'No one deserves that' I say looking at Klaus, he gives me a look so intense that I can't help but feel humbled.

'Brother warn then, give them as few details as you can' Klaus says to Elijah.

He nods and a moment later he's gone.

'Well I'm going to go and see a friend' Rebekah says with a wink at me before she to flashes out of the room.

'Strumpet' Kol shouts after her amused.

'So kol, you feel like doing some of that training now.' I say giving him a hopeful look.

'Fine, let's go. But Nik you have to stay here, I won't have you interrupting every two minutes because she falls over' Kol grumbles annoyed standing up.

Klaus growls and I can feel his want to protest.

'It's fine Klaus, I'll be back soon. Kol will keep me safe' I say forcing him to meet my gaze.

'I don't like it, be careful love' he says sincerely to me, before going to my neck and biting it softly with human teeth. I shiver but let him stepping away towards Kol.

Kol lets us have our moment for once without remarking, I wave a quick goodbye to Klaus shouting over my shoulder.

'I'll be home soon' he gives me a warm grin then before me and Kol flash of.

I follow Kol into the woods and we stop when we get to the clearing we practised at last time. Kol gives me a grin, _let's do this._

Two hours later and I'm bruised and bloody, mud covers me from head to toe while I lay on the floor panting. When I finally pull myself up Kol is leaning against a tree grinning.

'You did better than last time darling, and your defiantly stronger now' he adds helping me up.

'I feel like I got hit with a car' I groan stretching my muscles.

'But you got back up which is the important thing, and you'll be even stronger when you and Klaus are properly bonded' Kol says shrugging unconcerned.

'I feel stronger already and are you not concerned about me bonding with your brother' I say looking to Kol almost nervous for his answer.

Kol surprises me with his answer however 'I can think of no one I would rather have with my brother, you balance him out and make him altogether more tolerable. You've already changed him made him smile more; yes, the neck thing is weird but we'll get used to it. I already consider you my sister Caroline.' He says being surprisingly sincere smiling at me.

'I've never had a brother before Kol, but I'm glad my first one is you' I say fighting against tearing up at his sweet declaration.

He gives me a slow smile as we start to head back and I can't help but hug him in return.

'Careful darling or Nik will get jealous' he says with an eyebrow wiggle and a wink, I laugh at him as we finally arrive home.

I finally walk in and telling Kol I'll see him later I wander towards the study in search of Klaus, I find him paintbrush in hand furiously painting streaks on a huge canvas.

He stops when I walk in and greets me with a small smile, it quickly drops when he sees the state of me though and it looks like he's biting down a laugh.

'oh shut up' I grumble throwing myself on the sofa behind him.

His laugh escapes him then and I can't help but give a weak smile in return, I watch him continue to paint for a while before the mud starts to get itchy and I decide I need to shower.

'I need to go home, I need clean clothes and a shower' I say to Klaus getting up.

'Allow me to escort you love' Klaus says putting down his brushes and coming over to me.

I nod and we quickly drive back to my house, my mum is there and I really don't want to have to deal with angst over Klaus right now. To my surprise Klaus parks around the corner, I look at him questioningly.

'I'll park here and sneak in through your window sweetheart' he says with a smirk cutting the engine.

He knows what I was thinking and I smile at him gratefully, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek I climb out of the car and make my way inside.

'I'm home!' I shout coming into the house.

'In the kitchen' I hear shouted back.

I make my way into the kitchen and watch my mum stand at the oven stirring what smelled like bolognaise.

'hey bunny you want some' she says gesturing to the bolognaise.

I groan internally I bet Klaus heard that and is trying not to laugh, damn hybrid hearing.

'No I'm good we went out to an all you can eat Chinese and I'm finding it hard to move' I say with a laugh grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

'You and Klaus' she asks suspiciously.

'and Elijah, Kol and Rebekah' I say nodding watching her start to dish up a portion.

'You seem to be getting pretty close to all of them, and I noticed your bed hadn't been slept in' she says sitting down and glaring now.

'I slept over at Klaus' I say waiting for the anger I'm sure is soon to follow.

'And you thought I'd be okay with that' she says putting her fork down.

'Well I guess I didn't want to sleep at home alone again! Me and Klaus are complicated mum I need you to just try and understand that I know what I'm doing' I moan pleadingly.

'he's just so much older than you Caroline, I know I said I'd give him a chance but I don't want you to get hurt. How do I know that he hasn't just compelled you to be agreeable; I don't want you staying at his house overnight anymore' she says angry now.

'Me and Klaus are not a phase mum we're not going to end, and for you to think that he'd compel me hurts. It hurts that you don't trust me' I shout equally as mad now.

'You're young Caroline you don't know what you're doing, look we can talk about this later. I need to get to work, but bottom line is when your living under my roof you follow my rules and I say no more staying at Klaus's' she throws her empty dishes in the sink before giving me a glare.

'Klaus makes me feel safe mum, I can't explain it to you but we are connected I trust him; and I'm sorry if you can't see that but I'm not going to stop seeing him or staying at his house because we need to be close to each other physical contact helps. I'm sorry if you can't understand that' I exclaim loudly hurt.

'Caroline I know it feels like that now, but you don't know what you're saying. Your acting strangely overly familiar with him and it screams fowl play I don't want you to get hurt' she softens her tone.

'You're hurting me!' I scream at her 'Stop treating me like a child, you don't just get to pick and choose when you want to be a mum. I've been raising myself for a long time now I think I know what's best for me'

'Caroline, I never knew you felt like that. But my rules still stand, my house my rules' She says sternly.

'How would you know when your never here! I'm sorry but I can't do that' I shriek at her upset.

'I have to go Caroline' she shouts at me.

'Well so do I! Klaus is waiting for me unlike you he actually enjoys my company' my voice is cold and spiteful.

'Bunny it's not like that' my mom says softly.

'I'm spending the night at his I don't know when I'll be back' I say leaving the kitchen and walking towards my room.

'CAROLINE' my mum shouts at me.

'Just leave mum it's what your good at. I'll see you in the week sometime God forbid you get a weekend off' I say with a humourless laugh.

I walk into my room slamming the door and leaning back against it closing my eyes and listening to her drive of. When I open my eyes Klaus is there his eyes full of concern.

I'm not sad though I'm angry 'I'm sorry you had to hear all of that'

'She's just looking out for you love' he murmurs stroking my hair of my face.

'Well she doesn't need to I've been doing it myself for a long time now, besides you're not a threat to me I wished she trusted me' I say stamping over to my bed angrily.

'She does trust your sweetheart she doesn't trust me' his voice soft as he sits near me.

'Do you mind if I stay at yours tonight and maybe tomorrow' I say in a quiet voice, forgetting in my anger I hadn't actually asked to stay over at his tonight.

'Of course sweetheart, you don't even need to ask' he says giving my neck a soft nuzzle of reassurance.

'Thank you, I'll take a quick shower and we can go' I mumble going to the bathroom quietly.

I get in the shower and can't help but let my thoughts run rampant, I hate arguing with my mum but Klaus is worth it. They're all worth it and I know she'll come around, she just has to see it work over a long time period. That's what I hope anyway.

I scrub the mud from my skin angrily taking deep breaths to try and calm myself down, this has been a long day arguing with my friends and my mum is never good.

I get out of the shower feeling more in control of myself, quickly getting dressed in some sweats I look at my top I don't want to wear it it's too tight and I want something lose.

Going back to the bedroom Klaus looks up and smiles when he see's me and that makes everything better; just seeing his smile makes it all worth it he rarely gives that smile but when he does 90% of the time it's for me.

'Can I wear your shirt' I blurt out, then cover my mouth _. Remember to think before you speak Caroline._ Idiot!

Klaus just looks up amused though 'Why would you want to do that' his voice deliberately sensual.

'You know why' I grumble embarrassed.

He shrugs his shirt of slowly never breaking eye contact with me before handing it to me, I grip the material loosely overwhelmed now his warm skin is in front of me In the daylight. I examine the hard muscles and the tattoo on his shoulder, he's stunning.

Forgetting about the shirt I raise my hand to trace him feather, his muscles flex under my fingertips and I meet his gaze then letting it burn me.

'Did you draw this?' I whisper scared to break the atmosphere.

'You're the first person to ever ask me that, It's not my normal style love' he whispers back, his voice deeper now.

'But you did I can't imagine you'd let anyone else put their art on you' I murmur back.

'you know me so well already love' he whispers back his voice going husky, as my hand starts tracing the rest of his upper torso, running over his pectorals and his stomach before going back up and starting it again.

'Sweetheart' Klaus growls and again my eyes are drawn to his face, his eyes are blaring at me burning me.

'Kl-auss' I taunt.

He growls deeply and forces his lips against mine, I accept his kiss greedily as he grabs me by my hips forcing me against him. I thread my hands through his hair trying to get him closer and he growls his approval, moving his hands over my bum and down to my thighs he forces me to lift my legs and I do eagerly wrapping them around him tightly as he forces me against the door.

Next thing I know I feel him move and then my back is hitting the bed, his weight settling over me only makes me burn hotter his hands brush over me in rough caresses and the monster growls her approval.

He yanks my shirt up and sits back momentarily to pull It off groaning when he realises I never put a bra on after my shower, then he's back his warm skin touching mine and we let out dual hisses of approval it's almost audible when our skin touches like electric.

I claw at his shoulder needing more and his mouth leaves mine; trailing wet kisses down my neck biting and licking his way to my breasts. He palms them surprisingly gently before leaning down to rain kisses over them, sucking and biting I can't help but groan wiggling under him pulling his head closer.

He growls grabbing my arms and pinning them over my head I whine in frustration, with his head still at my chest his free hand travels downwards brushing over my thighs and back again but never where I want them teasing me.

Our movements are frenzied wild and instinctual and I can tell the animal in both of us is controlling us, mine screams at me to take what's mine make him as crazy as I am.

I ignore Klaus' hand for the moment and grind my lower half against his firmly making him growl and finally put his hand where I want it. He quickly brings me to my peak and I whimper when he stops not letting me go over moaning his name.

Klaus travels up to my neck then growling letting his fangs run over it ' _Mine_ ' he growls. I whimper in response nodding baring my neck more fully letting him know I wanted him to bite me.

'Mine' he growls again and this time it's impatient and I know what he wants.

'Yours' I growl back desperately.

He builds me up again and the just when I'm close he sinks his fangs in my neck sending me over whimpering and moaning his name. When I've come down he releases my wrists and when I open my eyes I find him staring at me.

'Your stunning love' he whispers nuzzling his bite still above me.

I shift slightly and realise that he's still above me, still needing something for himself still burning an I can help. I flip him quickly onto his back straddling him.

'Your turn' I say with a grin.

'you don't have to sweetheart' he says smoothly stroking my hair back from my face.

I ignore him, I want to do this to take away the burning like he did for me. I slather his neck in kisses like he did for me biting him with my human teeth sliding my hand down his chest over him stomach; I undo the button on his jeans sliding my hand inside.

He hisses when I make contact and it makes me grin, I play with his nipples licking my way around his chest. I can feel him getting close and Instead of speeding up I slow down, two can play at this game.

I circle back to his neck teasing him the beast in my growls for his submission, it needs it. 'Mine' I growl pulling his head back, he growls at me but doesn't answer he does move his head giving me easier access though.

'Mine' I growl again pulling his hair back and speeding up my hand letting my fangs emerge scraping his neck gently.

It takes him a minute but he replies 'Yours' with a growl, and finally I pierce his neck savagely but it just spurs him on he pushes my head into his neck deeper wanting it rougher, I oblige happily and he finally finishes grunting and hissing my name.

I relax on top of him but I'm not there for a moment before I'm rolled back onto my back and kissed thoroughly, it starts getting heated again when Klaus pulls back.

'We should stop love' he says his voice hungry and unrecognisable.

'Should we' I grin teasingly.

'Until we know more about the bond, I want you to be sure love.' He growls back at me and it makes me giggle.

'I'm sure' I whisper against his lips.

He growls again and we resume kissing but again he breaks away.

'That's getting annoying you know' I pant breathlessly.

'If I don't stop now I won't be able to' he groans rolling of me taking me with him.

We cuddle for a few minutes before I sit up looking at him, his hair is mussed up and the marks on his chest and face are slowly healing his roughish grin telling me I look the same.

'You look edible love' he purrs and I can't help but giggle. Slapping his chest getting up.

I get up re-dressing shoving his shirt on instead of mine, and when I look at him he has a predatory look in his eye.

'I like you in my clothes sweetheart' he growls getting up and coming towards me.

'Ah ah ah you just stay right there mister, we are not starting that again' I say pointing at him as he stops dead smirking at me.

'if you can't stop yourself from jumping me I'll stay right here' he says with a grin.

'Says you Mr if I don't stop now I won't' I say attempting to mimic his accent horribly making his smirk widen further.

'Well now I need a shower love' he says glancing at his shorts briefly then back at me.

I can't help but laugh at that, feeling like I could freshen up to. I quickly fly around the room packing some clothes in a duffel bag for Klaus's house.

When I'm ready I turn back to Klaus ready to go and realise that he's not wearing a shirt, I go to take his off to give it to him but he stops me.

'I'll be fine love, keep it' he says quickly stilling my hand.

'You can't go home like that' I say frowning at him, he just smirks and shrugs.

'No one will see me and I'll shower when I get home sweetheart. I'm sure are you ready to go' he says grabbing my bag and motioning to the door.

I roll my eyes at him as we make our way back to the car, it's chilled outside but he doesn't seem to notice as confident in his skin as he is in clothes.

The drive is short and only further seems to highlight how tired I am, I yawn and Klaus glances at me with affection in his eyes.

We finally get home and Klaus grabs my bag and ushers me inside, I stumble into the foyer Klaus hot on my heels as we make our way towards the stairs. We are interrupted however when I hear a soft curse from Klaus before Elijah strolls in stopping in shock when he sees us looking ragged smelling of sex and blood.

I stare like a deer in the headlights blushing when Elijah's lip twitches into a smirk, he takes in Klaus's shirt on me and it only widens. Gosh this family and smirking.

'Hello brother, good evening?' Elijah asks Klaus amused.

'Fine, Now if you'll excuse us' Klaus says tersely propelling me forward.

And then as if things couldn't get any worse, Kol stumbles out of his bedroom bleary eyed in only his boxers yawning and stretching. He stops when he sees us confused as to why we are standing on the stairs.

I groan into my hands and Klaus gives up letting a smirk come out, I glare at him now we are blocked on both sides.

'What are you doing?' Kol asks dazed, then he blinks looking at Klaus shirtless and me wearing said shirt.

'Nothing Kol just going to bed' I say continuing up the stairs.

'It looks like you've just come from bed' Elijah grins and Kol looks to him in shock.

'Tut tut sister, now I have two sisters who are strumpets' Kol grins catching on.

'Shut up Kol' I say blushing furiously and pushing past him to get to Klaus's room.

I open the door to the sound of his laughter and Klaus is right behind me shutting the door.

'I apologise for my siblings love' Klaus says innocently at me.

'Oh no you don't get to play the innocent card with me, this is all your fault you should have just taken you shirt back' I growl at him.

'They would have smelled it on us anyway sweetheart' he grins at the memory and I can't help but return it with a small smile.

'I'm going to shower love, won't be long' He says disappearing into the bathroom but leaving the door open, and I grin at the doorway.

I quickly strip my bottoms off and underwear leaving me in just his shirt, I grab my toothbrush from my bag before heading into the bathroom.

I look at Klaus who is giving me a bemused look from in the shower, I give him a tooth pasty smile before rinsing and spitting.

'This feels oddly domestic' I say in the mirror to Klaus 'Does it bother you? How fast this is moving' I say curious and full of doubt.

'Not at all love, it just feels right' he says giving me a look telling me it doesn't bother him as he gets out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

He comes up beside me dripping and gorgeous and I think I may be drooling a little bit; I shake my head trying to snap out of it but his knowing smirk tells me that he's aware of my scandalous thoughts.

I huff out of the room leaving him to finish up I slip into bed pulling the covers over me, he comes into the room a minute later killing the bathroom light and grabbing something from a draw before sliding in next to me.

I realise he grabbed boxers when he pulls me close to him and I snuggle into his side content, how could this ever be considered wrong? He sniffs my hair pulling me close and I let his heartbeat soothe me to sleep.

 **I know it was long but I hoped you enjoyed it that's the End of the chapter, never written smut before so I would love to hear your thoughts on that! Hope you enjoyed** **J** **I know my updates have been quite good these last few days, but unfortunately these are going to get more spread out again as my workload once again goes up. But just know that I love writing for you guys and will try to get a new chapter up as soon as!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **I know it's been a long wait but I hope you think it was worth it. Enjoy.**

As soon as I'm awake I dread going downstairs for breakfast, I can hear the rest of the family mulling around and the fact that they aren't leaving or talking makes me think they are just waiting for us to get up.

Eventually I'm coerced into leaving with the promise of blood and bacon, Klaus doesn't seem wary at all but that's because he'll just threaten his siblings into submission; I on the other hand am completely unthreatening to a bunch of originals and dread the abuse I'm sure to get about last night.

We trounce into the kitchen and no one says anything I take a seat at the breakfast bar opposite Elijah and Kol, while Klaus gives me some blood and then moves to the oven to start the bacon I try and sip my blood inconspicuously; avoiding eye contact.

'So Caroline, have a nice night' Kol quips mischievously.

'Lovely thanks' I glare back.

'I bet it was' Rebekah mumbles.

'Get up to anything inter-esting' Kol says raising an eyebrow, then smirking at my blush.

'Kol' Klaus growls in warning.

'What Nik I'm merely asking Caroline if she enjoyed her evening' he says innocently.

'Leave it Kol' he growls again more agitated, and through the bond I catch some form of anxiety from him I prod deeper trying to figure it out but he turns his face back to the bacon and the bond isn't strong enough yet.

I get up and walk around to him 'Stop shutting me out' I say softly trying to force him to meet my gaze, he refuses turning back to start the eggs.

But I can feel his feelings and I know he feels anxious about something, like he's tense waiting for something to happen. Suddenly it occurs to me what's wrong, he thinks I regret it!

Even through our bond he thinks I could regret anything that happened between us, but it's because of his own lack of self-worth not his opinion of me; I know it's just his own insecurities and having quite a few of my own I understand him.

I turn to him moving the food of the heat forcing myself against his front making him look at me, making him see the honesty in my gaze.

'Never. Not ever no matter what we learn about this bond or what happens I would never feel that' I glare at him angrily now.

I grab his hand and put it on my neck making him grip it 'Yours' I say softly

He nods in recognition and I feel some of the tension ease from him 'Mine' he whispers growls in approval. I smile and when he releases me I move back to my seat the originals having continued with their conversation pretending not to listen to me and Klaus.

Elijah gives me a small smile and I return it, Kol and Rebekah continuing arguing over something pointless and before we know it Klaus has placed bacon and eggs and toast in front of all of us.

We all dig in and its gorgeous the bacon deliciously crisp the eggs creamy and well-seasoned, it's melt in the mouth gourmet food and for a moment I'm surprised but then I realise it's Klaus he doesn't do anything badly.

Klaus obviously senses my feelings and gives me a smug grin '1000 years love' he shrugs around his food.

I make a childish noise that makes him grin.

'That's not going to get irritating at all' Kol grumbles around a mouthful of toast.

I look at him confused as does Klaus, 'The conversations half in your head half out loud, I feel like I there's constantly an inside joke' he exasperates.

'It's not conversations Kol, it's more like feelings and we interpret them that's why you get some of the conversation it's hard to explain…' I say trailing off looking at Klaus.

'You hear what you need to Kol' he shrugs unconcerned.

'When they are bonded, they'll be having conversations without us even realising that will be annoying' Rebekah says simply.

'Although Nik will be able to read your thoughts and so at least he won't be paranoid about you leaving him' Kol chirps in.

'Kol' Elijah says in warning.

'So what's the plan for today' I cut in.

'I was thinking maybe we take a trip to see a witch love' Klaus says glaring at Kol.

'Which witch are you planning on seeing Niklaus' Elijah inquires curiously.

'Ketzy' he replies shortly 'care to come brother' he says smirking darkly.

'No I think I'll be fine here thank you' Eliajh replies stiffly before leaving the room.

'Now you've done it Nik' Rebekah grumbles.

'Who's Ketzy' I ask confused.

'An old friend of Elijah's' Klaus responds ominously.

'When are we leaving, and how long will we be gone for' I say chirpily excited to be leaving mystic falls for the first time ever.

'We'll leave after breakfast sweetheart and it'll probably take about half a day to drive there so we should be back tomorrow afternoon' he says watching carefully for my reaction.

'Sounds good I need to let my mum know and grab a bag, where are we going' I say smiling excited.

'It's in South Carolina love' he grins impishly.

'Yes that means fried chicken, biscuits and gravy. I love southern food, I've never been there though so this should be fun' I exclaim loudly, returning his grin.

'indeed sweetheart' his grin goes darker.

I flash over to him leaning close to his ear 'So that's a whole night, with no vampire hearing, interesting' I whisper to him.

His eyes darken dramatically practically smouldering me, the heat from them is so intense.

'Indeed it is love' he murmurs back huskily.

'Sounds like fun' I purr pushing myself closer to him.

He growls and starts to rise when I hear a disgruntled Rebekah remark 'Gosh you guys will be leaving soon, you can't give us a break from the pda until then? Really?'

Klaus ignores her his eyes burning into me as I mumble out a quick apology and go to retake my seat.

A short while later Klaus has popped out to run 'an errand' and I'm sitting in the lounge with Kol arguing about an episode of 16 and pregnant, when Elijah re-emerges.

He looks sombre and I can't help but feel sorry for him as he joins us, 'You alright Elijah' I murmur softly.

His eyes speak of grief but also acceptance, like he's reliving some awful memory.

'I will be Caroline, thank you' he smiles at me and I return it reaching across to grasp his hand briefly before turning back to argue with Kol about adoption.

'I could just never do it' I say ardently.

'Never say never darling, what if there was no way for you to keep the child and It be safe. Some people just aren't meant to be mothers' he says simply, but I'm amazed that a show like this has held his attention for so long.

I feel sombre then remembering that I'll never have a child of my own, never be able to nurse it or watch it grow. I shake away the depressing thoughts but I think Kol catches them.

'For what it's worth you'd have made an amazing mother' he says sincerely his eyes glued to the TV.

'Thanks Kol' I whisper softly tearing up.

I feel Klaus probing from his side of the bond and it makes me smile that even where he is now he can feel the shift in my emotions. I send him back ones of happiness and love and then freeze when I realise what I've done.

HOLY SHIT I love Klaus Mikaelson. The realisation is shocking but not all together unwelcome and so I save it for another day. It can wait.

We are discussing how much of a douche this guy on TV is when I can feel Klaus getting closer and I know he's on his way home.

'Klaus is on his way home; we should be leaving soon' I say to the boys as I lift my phone with trepidation knowing I need to call my mum.

'Well that will be useful if we ever want to throw a surprise party for him or anything' Kol says laughing.

'I might be able to be more accurate when our bond is solidified' I shrug unconcerned.

'wait when is his birthday, I should know that shouldn't I' I ask now suddenly concerned.

'It's in October, but don't worry when your bond is done you'll know all of this' Elijah says reassuringly.

'I guess so' I murmur suddenly worried. What if when Klaus see's inside my head and my memories he doesn't want me anymore, what if I'm not good enough and he leaves. All my insecurities suddenly rise to the surface and I start to panic.

The thoughts are swirling around and round in my head when I hear the door slam open, and a panicked Klaus storms in shouting 'CAROLINE'.

Kol and Elijah look at me alarmed at Klaus flashes into the room, as soon as I see him I feel a small modicum of relief but it hasn't wiped away the doubts. Before I can blink I'm in his arms and he's pushing me against him tightly forcing my face into his neck roughly.

'Sweetheart stop it' he growls into my hair stroking it back gently at odds with his rough movements.

'I can't help it I'm sorry' I say tears coming to my eyes as I breathe in against his neck trying to calm myself down.

'Love it's okay, just breathe you know how I feel about you nothing you possibly have in your head could frighten me off' he pauses as if stuck for words here before he continues 'do you not think that I'm hesitant for you to see into my head I have 1000 years on you sweetheart; there is nothing in there that could scare me off' he draws my head back clasping my neck tightly securely so I feel dominated but safe.

'I'm sorry it was just overwhelming for a moment, but I know whatever happens we will handle it together. There is nothing in your head that will scare me because I know the person that you are inside I know who you are now' I whisper softly pacing my hand on his chin as he leans into it.

We give each other soft hesitant smiles and embrace for a moment longer before I wipe my face with his shirt earning an affronted glare from him and a giggle from me.

I stand up and realise that thankfully some time during my breakdown Kol and Elijah had left and given us privacy, which I was incredibly thankful for and embarrassed.

'Ready to go sweetheart' Klaus says his face expressionless and for once even I can't realise what he's feeling, I don't mention it though as I know sometimes you just need time to think to yourself.

I imagine a wall going up around my mind to try and block him out as well, he doesn't need my emotions confusing him further.

'Don't do that' Klaus says suddenly from next to me and I take it to mean that it worked.

'You need some space to think I didn't want my emotions clouding that' I shrug moving to get my bag from next to the sofa.

'They don't bother me it isn't strong enough yet except if it's a strong emotion or I'm looking for it' He says glaring.

'Then you can't shut me out either then' I glare back.

'Fine' he says tersely 'let's go' he says shortly.

He grabs our bags from beside the door and leads me outside, I automatically walk towards the range rover but he grabs my elbow in his other hand and instead leads me towards a sleek looking Audi.

'Why not the other car' I ask curiously still mad as he stows the bags in the boot.

'This is my personal car, the other one is used by all of us, it's also faster and it's a long trip' he says simply before going around to the passenger's side and opening the door for me, the gestures so sweet and unexpected it makes me melt a little bit and I give him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

He seems to thaw a bit at that as I sink into the plush leather seat and he closes the door behind me. Then before I know it he's in the driver's side and we're off.

 **Bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed please READ AND REVIEW. Reviews are better than chocolate guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **I just want to say a big thank you to TwilightHybrid and RubyRav3n for your absolutely awesome reviews! It means a lot you've taken the time to let me know what you think and as for your questions I'm hoping to answer some in this chapter, but my writing does tend to run away with me so more likely next chapter. This one is for you guys Enjoy** **J**

The beginning of the trip is filled with a comfortable silence and Klaus has reopened the bond on his side I can feel his trepidation about how much of his memories I'll have to see, and although I send him reassurance It only helps him a little bit the feeling of the unknown and the lack of control getting to him.

I decide to take his mind off it I kill the radio and turn to him 'so tell me about Ketzy'

Klaus shoots a small smirk at me before turning back to the road and saying ' She's a witch love, her and Elijah met a way back and started a torrid affair most unlike him really'

'So what happened, he still seems pretty raw about it'

'She tapped into some darker magic and began to lose control, just as Elijah was helping her to claw it back Mikael was spotted nearby and we had to leave she begged him to stay. But his loyalty to his family made him leave and she refused to go with him, her father abandoned her when she was a child and I think him leaving just reopened fresh wounds' Klaus muses darkly.

'Why wouldn't she go with him, surely she realised the danger he would be in if he stayed?' I ask curiously.

'She didn't want to leave her home, her mother was there, her friends. Elijah wasn't enough for her or so he thinks' Klaus says definitively.

'That's so sad for them both' I murmur sadly.

'It is what it is love they've had time now to get over it' he says dismissively.

'How long ago was this' I wonder curiously

'About 100 years ago now but you'd have to ask Elijah for specifics'

'How is she still alive' I gasp shocked.

'She tapped into some magic that helped prolong her lifespan, she probably got at least another hundred years left. That's part of the reason we are going to her, she exceptional at family magic and was the one that introduced the idea of vampires having mates as well as wolfs to us' Klaus speaks softly.

'Can we not threaten her please' I say hesitantly.

'Love' Klaus says imploringly.

'Just promise that you'll let me try to talk to her before you go all growly' I interrupt him

'Fine, but you stay close to me Caroline, she's a very powerful witch' he mutters bitterly.

'Thank you. It'll be fine she'll like us' I say cheerfully.

He shoots me a glance that tells me he hopes so but doesn't share my optimism. I turn the radio back on and settle down in my seat singing softly under my breath. I feel Klaus's contentment flood through the bond and it makes me smile as I lean against the door and softly fall asleep.

A short while later I'm woken up by the feeling of being lifted and I struggle to open my eyes, when I pry them open I realise that I'm in Klaus's arms and he's carrying me out of the car. Obviously we have arrived in North Carolina and it's kind of like I expected clean but worn.

The square we are standing in is very old fashioned with a grocers and butchers and the building we are heading for, which I'm guessing is the hotel only looks to be two or three stories tall and is probably the only hotel in this town.

It kind of reminds me of mystic falls in a weird way it's got the old town vibe but mystic falls has been updated at least we have a motel. But altogether I decide I don't mind it when I see an old fashioned ice cream parlour.

'we have to go there' I say perking gup excited by the prospect.

'Ah awake now are you love' Klaus murmurs amused.

It's only then I realise I'm still in his arms and I feel sheepish, I start to make a move to get down but he just tightens his grip.

'I was only jesting sweetheart' he grins not letting me get down, as he walks into the hotel.

'Klaus let me down, people are staring' I hiss at him wiggling impatiently.

'if you keep wiggling we can give them something to stare at love' he hisses back darkly.

I stop wiggling but glare at him impatiently and hiss in his ear he just smirks and walks right up to the front desk, you can't tell that he has me in his arms or the bags as well as he stops lazily at the desk ignoring the stares of people around us.

'Hello there can I help you' a cheerful brunette chirps from behind the desk, taking in Klaus's stance with me and giving us a smile.

I smile back at her in thanks for not calling the hybrid on his caveman like behaviour, before continuing to glare at Klaus.

'Reservation for Mikaelson' he says with a smirk showing of his dimples, I can feel his smugness through the bond and it's starting to get irritating.

As Klaus sorts out the details with the women I decide to get my own back subtly so no one can see I pretend to rest my head in his shoulder. Looking at the hotel behind him before resting it in his neck feigning tiredness, he gives me a soft but doesn't break his conversation.

Then my revenge plan comes in, every time the woman looks towards the computer I strike, I bite him using my fangs to make holes and making him wince. The first time he just looks amused and I smile back which makes him falter.

Then I carry it on every so often licking away blood that has managed to escape before he heals, I can feel his growing irritation with the lady through the bond as his arousal heightens. I move quickly so no one notices but us and it only heightens the feelings.

At last his patience runs out and he places me on my feet and far away from his neck rubbing it harshly and muttering under his breath at my gigantic smirk.

I smile hugely at him before thanking the now confused lady and grabbing our key, making my way to the lift.

When we are safely inside Klaus decides to pounce, pinning me against the wall and glaring at me darkly. If he had been giving anyone else that look they would have tried to run, or beg, or cry knowing death was coming; however, with me it just made my insides quiver and the ferocious part of me roar to life in excitement.

I smirk at him the whole time and I push my arousal at him through the bond, when he growls and pushes me harder I know it works and make sure I store that trick for future need.

'That wasn't very nice love' his voice is dark and husky and I nearly moan at what the sound of it does to me.

'Maybe you should have let me go then' I hiss back.

'Never' he smirks challengingly crashing his lips against mine forcefully ravishing my mouth, he brings his hands to my thighs grabbing them forcing me upwards as our kiss continues to heat up, my hands exploring the broad expanse of his back while his squeeze my thighs hard enough to bruise.

We only stop when the lift dings indicating our arrival and even then we are both reluctant to let go of each other, Klaus stops to pick up the discarded bags as we silently make our way to the room.

It's actually much nicer than I expected and I have to admit I'm surprised, there are huge glass French doors that overlook the town and a decent sized bathroom. The bed is a huge ornate 4 poster beast, with a big white canopy over it and I instantly fall in love with it.

I run excitedly and jump onto it falling back into the mess of pillows.

Looking up at the beautiful canopy sheet I can't help but ask 'Why can't our bed have one of these' petulantly.

'Our bed sweetheart. I like the sound of that' Klaus says grinning darkly and flopping down on top of me in the cradle of my legs.

I cant help but blush at that ' I didn't mean…' I stumble out but he cuts me off.

'It is our bed love, in our room, in our house' he says gently placing kisses on my lips in between words.

'it's not mine Klaus none of it is mine. We don't live together' I say shocked, Klaus was many things and although I knew he'd give me anything I asked for it's still shocking to know how readily he'd give me everything that's his.

'It's all just waiting for you sweetheart whenever you're ready' he murmurs softly, sinking down so he can rest his head on my stomach as I absent mindedly begin playing with his hair.

I have no reply to the sweetness of his words, I know that he planned to wait for me but he's telling me that he's ready for whatever I'm ready for. He doesn't want to slow down or take it slow he wants me in his life in his house 24/7. The though brings a beaming smile to my face.

'I'm moving in' I whisper softly, and the change is instantaneous his head shoots up and he gives me a confused look before he sees the smile lighting up my face. Then his whole face changes and he gives me a rare genuine smile and I know he's happy.

He rains kisses on my lips again and I can't help but laugh excitedly, it was a split second decision but I know it's one I can't regret.

'Are you sure what about your mother? Or my siblings? Maybe we should build another house' he trails off musing his smile disappearing to be replaced by a contemplative frown.

Oh crap. I completely forgot to even tell my mum I was coming to North Carolina let alone moving In with Klaus, the thought sobers me and I feel a bit ill contemplating it. Klaus feels this through the bond and gives me a hesitant look wary that I've changed my mind.

'It'll be an adjustment and I know it's fast but I think she'll understand. Eventually in like 10 years or so, it doesn't change my mind I know where I want to be Klaus' I say smiling at him again as I see some of the tension leave him.

'As for you're siblings sure they are annoying, but they also make me feel like I have this big family and I've never had that before. I don't want to move away from that, although I'm sure the hearing is going to end up being annoying.' I trail off thinking about all the ammunition we would end up giving to Kol.

'I'll sort it out love' Klaus says decisively and I can feel his happiness the same way I'm sure he can feel mine.

He gets up from the bed and grabs his jacket before looking back at the bed with me smiling on it and giving me a grin.

'I'll be back in a little while sweetheart, I have some calls to make and I need to feed would you like to come?' he asks smoothly shrugging on his jacket.

'No I'll be okay here, I'm just going to call my mum and give her the good news, I can tell everyone else when we get back to town' I smile back getting up to grab my phone.

I feel him at my back when I stand up and he's staring at me expectantly.

'Aren't you forgetting something love?' he asks innocently.

I frown in confusion before he quickly places his lips on mine, the kiss isn't as hot as our earlier lift one but it's still breath taking.

'I'll be back soon and then we can go and see the witch' he says breathlessly before striding out of the room.

I sit down on the bed getting my breath back, phone in hand I look down at it with dread this conversation was not going to be fun.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm begging you guys for Reviews they inspire me to write faster! Let me know what you think** **J**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **I know as always there has been a wait on this, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's a longer chapter because I love you guys.**

Deciding just to bite the bullet, I quickly dial my mum's number.

'Hello' I hear her answer her voice weary and tired.

'Hi mum' I say softly

'Caroline, are you okay I'm so sorry for arguing like that with you Bunny' she explains her voice hesitant but contrite.

'It's okay mum, I don't want to argue anymore, but I don't want you to hate Klaus either' I sigh

'I don't hate him Caroline, I just don't trust him with you' her voice is tired down the phone like we've had this argument a thousand times.

'I'll try Bunny, you've never been one to do things without thinking them through, for you I'll try' she sighs.

I smile into my phone before moving on to the big news.

'Mum I actually called to give you some pretty important news, I'm actually in North Carolina' I blurt out.

Silence greets me from the other end of the phone, and for a long time I think she's going to hang up on me. Then finally I hear her voice.

'Is there any particular reason you didn't tell me you were going to North Carolina, Caroline' her voice stern, and I feel about 14 again being caught sneaking in after curfew.

'Well it was all a bit rushed really and I'll be home tomorrow it's only for one night, we just came to visit a friend of Klaus'. I promise I'll explain everything when I get home' I say cringing.

'Caroline' she sighs heavily.

'Look mum I promise it'll all work out, I'll be home tomorrow we'll talk then?' I surrender hoping she'll let me off easy.

'Fine Bunny but I expect both you and Klaus here for dinner tomorrow night, 8'o'clock' I cringe again knowing that there is no way out of this, and thinking of how uncomfortable a dinner with my mother and Klaus could be.

'Fine mum, we'll be there I love you' I say softly.

'I love you too Bunny' she says quietly before she hangs up.

Dropping back to the bed with a huff I consider the consequences of the conversation I've just had, me and Klaus are moving in together, I haven't told my mother who I also agreed to have dinner with tomorrow night. I need a pep talk and I'm desperate to tell someone that I'm moving in with Klaus.

Grabbing my phone again I know what I have to do, scrolling through I find Bonnie and shoot her a text.

 _I'm moving in with Klaus, my mum doesn't know and I'm currently in North Carolina. Send Emotional Support._

Then while waiting for a reply I call Kol.

'Caroline, bored of my brother already' Kol's voice greets me mischievous.

'I agreed to move in with him, I mean with you guys' I blurt out anxiously.

To Kol's credit he only hesitates for a second in what I'm assuming is shock before he's back to his old self.

'Oh gosh, I don't think I can bear to listen to the two of you going at it constantly' he groans

'KOL I'm serious! This is a big deal' I hiss

'Look darling, if my brother didn't want you with him you wouldn't be, is it fast, yes. But all the good things happen quickly, and what with you guys probably being soul mates I wouldn't worry about the fall out. It'll make you both happy, plus now you can have more awesome pyjama nights with me. I don't see what all the fuss is about' he says absently.

'We could bake cookies next time' I say with a grin.

'Now that sounds wonderful, maybe I'll start a cook book while we're braiding each other's hair. After the fingernail painting of course, my cuticles are looking rather long' he sighs his voice droll.

'I'm looking forward to it already' I say with a small giggle 'Thanks Kol' I say seriously.

'Anytime sister, now I must go I believe I see the Bonnie and her father, and it doesn't look fun' he says before quickly hanging up.

My conversation with Kol leaving me surprisingly reassured, I decide to shower the journey leaving me feeling a little less then fresh.

It's just as I'm doing up my boots that Klaus walks in, looking just as gorgeous as he did when he left although maybe a little bit more perky.

'Feel better?' I ask with a grin.

'As always when I see you love' he says with a little grin.

'Cheesy much' I laugh sticking my tongue out 'What time are we meeting Ketzy?'

'I was just about to call her, I didn't know what time we'd get here so I told her I'd arrange the meeting when we actually got here' he says simply before getting his phone out.

'Ohhh tell her to meet us at that diner across the street, Dot's it looks authentic and I want to try some genuine southern food.' I say with a grin excited as I get up to look out of the window.

'As long as it doesn't mess with the whole villain plan thing' I add on as an afterthought.

Giving me a bemused look he calls Ketzy, and she agrees to meet us in 20 minutes. Klaus takes a minute to grab a jacket and then after a little convincing, he agrees to come for a look around with me.

We stroll through the square, finding dainty little boutiques are everywhere, there are only two other restaurants and neither smell as good as Dot's, so I find myself excited for dinner.

Eventually I'm dragged away from a particularly cute old fashioned sweet shop, by am amused Klaus as it's time to meet Ketzy.

Grabbing my cute little bags of sherbet lemons and bon bon's, with a promise to the old man working there that I'll return tomorrow to get sweets for my friends, I finally let Klaus drag me away as we head to Dots.

Walking in is as exactly as expected, it's a small place with only a few people sitting around in booths and a couple of empty tables in the middle. The smell is amazing, and I can feel myself starting to salivate.

Klaus immediately starts walking to a girl a few years older than me, she has ink coloured hair and light blue almost grey eyes, her face is soft and she has an innocence about her that's unexpected.

We sit down in the booth opposite her and I immediately put my sweets on the table in front of me to reach for a menu, Klaus ignores me focusing on Ketzy instead.

'Hello again Hybrid' she says softly, and it's only then I realise the power in her. Her voice is otherworldly as if it's a thousand voices rolled into one, I almost shiver at the sound.

'Ketzy a pleasure, allow me to introduce Caroline' he says his face a mask, every bit the hybrid the world perceives him as.

I give a small wave and smile when she turns her attention to me, and for a second her eyes bug out a little and she squints slightly before something shutters in her eyes and she returns her attention to Klaus and assuming her neutral façade.

They glare at each other again and finding myself bored I turn my attention back to the menu.

I'm scanning it looking at all the delicious things when I finally spot it.

'Klaus they have fried chicken biscuits and gravy all in the same dish, I have to get this!' I squeal excited before pointing at the menu 'and look they have not only normal ice tea but peach flavoured as well!' I grin dropping the menu to look at him.

He looks like he's fighting a smile trying to stay in super badass hybrid mode, but I can feel his happiness for me through the bond.

I turn to Ketzy who's eyes are comically wide in shock.

'Have you had the fried chicken, is it as good as I think it is?' I ask simply, what with her being a southern native and all.

She gapes for a minute before quickly recovering herself 'The chicken is good, the gravy is better and the ice tea is to die for' she says with a small wink.

Giving her a grin I wave at a passing waitress who immediately comes over to take our order, Klaus and Ketzy both look to me and after placing me order I can't help but look at them so that they can do the same.

When neither make any move to order leaving the waitress confused I can't help but glare at them both.

'Look I'm hungry, you guys are hungry when it comes to food there shouldn't be some power pissing match. Order something or I'll order for you because I'm not eating alone' I say sitting back and crossing my arms.

Ketzy looks as Klaus then at me then back at Klaus, before quickly ordering some dirty fries and a chicken burger giving her a smile I then turn to Klaus.

I can feel his irritation through the bond and I can't help but push mine back at him, until finally he relents ordering a normal burger and spicy fries.

I order three ice tea's before turning back to my companions

'right now, that's out of the way let's talk' I say with a grin 'me and Klaus are wondering if you can do a spell to find out some specific information about an issue that has come up' I say simply not knowing how much information Klaus wants to give her.

'what kind of spell' she turns to Klaus suspicious.

'a true mate spell, I'd like you to confer with your ancestors and tell me what the consequences would be if the bond where cemented' he says leaning forward seriously, and even I can see the threat in his eyes.

At this Ketzy swings her gaze to me, horror in her eyes before glaring at Klaus her eyes going darker by the second getting more and more blue.

'you'd do this to her, she's an innocent' Ketzy hisses at him, that otherworldly feeling rising.

'It's not a choice Ketzy, you know that better than I' he returns looking surprising cold, his bond shut off from me completely I can almost feel the frost coming off him.

'You could leave, you could never see her again give her a chance at happiness' she snarls back at him her fists clenching 'I can feel her light from here, just the same as I can feel your darkness and you want to corrupt that, how could you possibly want to damage something so pure' her voice rises almost hysterically, and I decide it's my time to step in.

'HEY!' I shout at them grabbing their attention, pushing all of my love and happiness through the bond to Klaus I don't know if he can feel it with his end closed off, but I keep trying anyway.

'That's enough! You don't know the first thing about me, and you don't know him nearly as well as you think you do. Nothing is being forced upon me, nothing is being taken away from me this is as much my decision as it is his; and I won't have you hurting him because you can't mind your manners' I hiss at her, yes, she looked friendly and yes I couldn't imagine her wanting to hurt me, but the things she was saying to Klaus weren't right.

Ketzy looks at me in shock, while Klaus refuses to meet my eyes, just then our food arrives, and I'm quickly snapped out of my anger at the delicious smell.

Quickly grabbing my phone to snap a picture I send it to Kol and Bonnie, with the caption _Jealous Suckers?_ Before pocketing my phone and digging in.

'Oh gosh this is good' I say moaning around some chicken, looking up to see both Klaus and Ketzy looking at me in various forms of shock.

'I'm serious you want to try some' I say to Klaus cutting a bit of dunking it in chicken and potatoes before dumping it on his plate.

Ketzy looks from me to Klaus swinging her gaze wildly before breaking out laughing, I can't help but smile at this as Klaus just looks more confused.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Ketzy picks up her burger digging in leaving Klaus no other option but to follow suit, the meal is occasionally broken up by groans from me and the occasional refill of ice tea, before the plates are taken away and I sit back in my seat slumping from the mountain of food inside me.

'Arghh I don't think I can move' I grumble tiredly.

'Meals in the south will do that to you' Ketzy grumbles looking in a similar state, while Klaus sits there looking immovable as always to outsiders.

'So are you going to help us or not, I mean we'll probably figure it out anyway, but I really want to know if I'll be able to turn into a wolf' I say with an excited little grin.

Ketzy can't help herself and burst out laughing again then and I find myself joining in a little, she seems like she has quite a good sense of humour when she drops the whole _I'm a powerful witch feel my wrath_ thing.

'it all makes sense now I guess, but we can go back to my shop and do the spell tonight if you like. If it makes you feel any better, I think you'd make a very pretty wolf' she says with another grin.

'Right! So it's not just me, see Klaus I told you being a wolf would be cool' I say turning to see him looking, baffled is the only way to put it.

'What makes sense now' he turns to Ketzy with a glare, obviously not knowing something is making him testy.

'Her aura and yours are almost completely opposite, now you know what your aura looks like can you imagine what would happen if you blended the two together you'd get a rainbow of colours; a beautiful powerful rainbow' she says stressing the last two words.

'What are you guys talking about aura's' I say confused.

Its Klaus who explain this time 'As originals vampires, we come from a witch all witches' possess the talent of seeing the auras of people; or their essence if you like. As it was passed down to us no other vampires can do it, and many witches automatically block aura's as they can become distracting to a witch's focus. As I've said sweetheart you're full of light, your aura is very strong and very pure it's one of the first things that drew my attention, I've never seen another like it' he says simply.

'So, when we have cemented the bond are aura's will blend?' I ask still a little confused but feeling more like I get it.

'In a way yes, the edges of your aura will merge almost, like the merging of your energy and it'll be beautiful' Ketzy says giving me a soft smile.

'I have an idea!' I look at Klaus sending my thoughts to him, he gives me a smirk before turning to Ketzy.

'I never looked at it before, but Caroline has an idea, would you like to accompany us.' He says simply standing and place a wad of money on the table.

Ketzy looks confused but stands with us, as we make our way to leave all too soon we are standing in the field behind Dots, and I turn to Klaus _are you ready_ I think?

'Love I know that you feel it, but I don't feel as if you are pulling anything from me, I can't feel you drawing on my strength at all, this might not even work sweetheart' he says softly.

'But it might right, and I want to try, I only wish I could see it too. It might be pretty, rainbows and all that' I say with a shrug rolling back my shoulders.

'What exactly are you going to do Caroline' Ketzy says.

'Even though we're not properly bonded yet, I think I can kind of draw on Klaus's energy I don't know exactly how I can do it, but I did it before when we were running, and I want to see if you can see a noticeable difference in my aura' I say quickly explaining my idea.

'I see no harm in trying' she looks to Klaus who also nods.

Feeling inside me for that wild primal part of me, I let it out I picture strength flowing down my arms, and quickly I turn and kick a nearby tree, letting the animal inside me draw on what I think is Klaus.

I hear a gasp from behind me and stop to look at Ketzy, who is covering her mouth in shock and Klaus who is frozen. Calming down I drop the wildness inside of me.

'Did it work, what did it look like! Come on guys this is cool!' I say bouncing excited.

'Caroline love' Klaus starts staring at me in shock.

'You're beautiful!' Ketzy screeches, grabbing me in a tight hug laughing.

'What did you see?' I ask curious.

'A rainbow sweetheart, but you could sense your power it wasn't mine it was just a deeper part of you' Klaus says giving me a soft smile.

'That wasn't all me, I'm not that strong' I say with a laugh looking at Ketzy in confusion.

She only smiles at me 'that's what your power will be when you have cemented the bond' she says softly giving me a grin 'or if you waited a thousand years that's what your power would grow into, it's not necessarily to do with Klaus, he'll just speed up your evolution' she explains.

'I'm going to have to learn to be a vampire all over again' I say with a startled laugh.

 **Annnd, i'm going to leave it there! I'd Love to hear what you guys think of this one and any idea's or question's you have. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you everyone who reviewed.** **?**

'If you grew into your power like most, you wouldn't even realise that it had grown so much, until you encountered a younger vampire or something that tested your strength that is; it'll be a sharp learning curve, but it shouldn't be too difficult because you already learnt the control once.' She elaborates.

'I'll help you sweetheart' Klaus says reassuring me through the bond.

'It'll be a fun readjustment I guess, I wonder if I'll be faster than Kol?' I look at Klaus, who just smirks giving me a wink.

'Kol, as in your brother Kol?' Ketzy asks looking at us curiously 'He's the only one I haven't met yet, although I have to say I've heard rumours' she grimaces 'awful rumours.'

'Ohhh like what I want to ask him if they are true' I ask curious to see an outsiders view of the originals.

'I heard a group of witches got together to try and desiccate him once, about 20 or 30 of them as he had slept with one of their young; and offended their elders. But instead he massacred them every single one, still blood drenched he stole some supplies from a local house a garden table and a bedsheet that he used as a table cloth. Placing the now dressed table in the middle of the carnage he grabbed a wineglass and a chair and sat down, when the elders and his lover found him he was sitting so politely drenched in blood In the middle of all the bodies. His wineglass filled with blood, and he was laughing' she trails off and I can see the horror in her eyes.

I stare in shock as I can feel amusement down the bond from Klaus, I look to him questioningly and mentally he tells me that he'll tell me later.

'He's a little unstable I suppose but if he didn't kill them, they would have desiccated him. Kol's not the type to offend easily but that'd displease him' Klaus says with a shrug.

We're moving back towards the restaurant now and we agree to meet Ketzy at her shop, getting in our separate cars and we're off.

'What actually happened?' I ask Klaus.

'Kol was courting one of their young witches, they were found in a barn doing something no one wants to see, funnily enough the elder that found them starting spouting that Kol had compelled the poor girl. One thing led to another and they laid a trap for Kol, this young witch he'd been seeing told him to meet her in a field near her house for a picnic; the coven would lie in wait inside the house and trap Kol so that they could eventually desiccate him. ' he explains as he speeds down the road.

'He hadn't compelled her though why didn't the witch just explain that, I mean sure it's uncomfortable but to plot his death over that?' I ask confused.

'She was embarrassed, Kol had a bit of a reputation at the time so you can see why instead she joined the coven bleating about how the scary original had compelled her.' He snorts.

'Anyway, Kol turns up and she's laid out this garden table with a picnic on it, fresh fruit and little sandwiches. Or that's what Kol said anyway. He automatically sits down and starts to eat, he says next thing he knows there's a circle of witches around him, hands raised and nothing's happening.' Klaus stops here looking at me.

'This is the bit you'll like sweetheart' he says with a smirk.

'Kol had known all about the attempted execution, and he'd thought it was rather amusing he's always had a thing for witches and, so he thought he'd give them a chance. Offered to forget the whole thing if they just let him finish his lunch in peace, he had a certain love for those little cucumber sandwiches see, ghastly things but he enjoyed them. The witches ignored him and kept shooting spells at him, they were a fairly weak coven, so they weren't doing much but annoying him. Eventually one of the spells caused the table to set on fire and all his sandwiches were burnt. Everything but the glasses went up in smoke; That's when he lost it, killed them all before sitting down to finish the blood that had somehow collected in his glass. He wasn't laughing when he was found he was drinking, brooding over the loss of his lunch' Klaus says with a grin.

'So he killed them over food?' I ask in disbelief.

'That's the gist of it love' Klaus grins as we get out of the car at Ketzy's.

'I'll have to make his some cucumber sandwiches next time I want something' I say with a giggle.

We wait outside the shop for Ketzy to turn up, Klaus's driving is a thing of madness. It's a serious problem for me how attractive I find it. 8 minutes later Ketzy turns up, looking slightly dishevelled.

'You drive like a mad man Hybrid' she scowls at him.

He says nothing just gives her that slight glare, and she quickly scurries to unlock the door, I elbow Klaus gently and I can feel his questioning glare.

'She's helping us, be nice' I hiss quietly.

We wander inside after Ketzy invites us in, and we quickly gather in the back of the shop me sitting on a comfy cushion on the floor, and Klaus leaning casually against the wall; while Ketzy runs around gathering a few supplies.

Soon enough everything is ready.

'I need blood from each of you, just a drop or two' she says simply, her face back to the expressionless mask it was when we first met her.

Klaus hisses 'Really Ketzy a witch of your calibre, and you still need something as a conduit for this kind of spell'

'I could do it without but you're not worth me wasting that kind of power over, you're here you can watch everything I do with it.' She says viciously.

'What's the problem? We prick our fingers and give a few drops no big deal' I say holding my finger up, and letting my fangs descend.

Carefully controlling my face so that my vampire face doesn't emerge, I prick my finger and hold it over the bowl letting the blood drip. Klaus quickly grabs my finger sucking the dried blood off carefully.

Ketzy smirks at him in triumph, and I can basically feel him humming in suppressed rage.

'I will be watching your every move witch' he hisses glaring at her.

I grab his finger and repeat the process, he glares at me offended but lets me hold it over the bowl.

'look the donation is finished now right, we can begin?' I say bored with all the formality.

'Of course, Caroline' Ketzy says giving me a little grin.

Then she lights the candles with a flick of her hand and starts chanting, the words are flowing fast and furious and I have no idea what language she's speaking but it sounds impressive.

Finally, that otherworldliness in her tone booms loudly and she switches to English.

'Truer mates have never been, powerful alone unstoppable together they will bring life to a dead family. Wolves playing together, a perfect pack' her voice drops out then and the candles go out.

Her eyes close for a long moment, before she opens them staring at us in shock.

'Oh my gosh, that was intense. What did I say?' she says with a grin.

'Erm nothing bad I don't think' I say hesitantly.

Klaus whose bond has been closed since his icy episode at the restaurant, regards her curiously and we dutifully repeat what she had said in her trance.

'Well the first bit makes sense, and the last two bits go together I guess in the vision I saw wolves playing' she says giving me a grin.

I jump in the air triumphant then punching my fist 'I'm going to be such a cool wolf!' I grin at Klaus jumping into his arms hugging him tightly.

'I have to tell Kol he's going to be so jealous' I shriek fumbling to get out my phone.

'Wait Caroline there is more, I saw a white wolf which I'm guessing is you and a black wolf Klaus' I nod I've seen Klaus's wolf before and it's a dark enough brown I'd consider it black; me being a white wolf is a cool fact but isn't reason enough for Ketzy's hesitation.

'What else witch' Klaus says menacingly, and I know like me that he's picked up that she's hesitating over something.

'You're playing with a wolf pup, it's light brown. I think that's what the life into a dead family bit means, the pup is yours?' she stumbles out in shock.

Klaus and I both freeze and longing erupts in my chest, I quickly shut it down locking it away in a far corner of my mind. I still can't feel anything from Klaus, and I don't know what to feel.

Before I was tuned I always imagined my life with kids in it, little blond versions of me running around laughing. But I very much doubt that it's something that Klaus has thought about, and I don't want to pressure him into anything.

'Thank you so much Ketzy, at least now we know' I say getting up quickly to give her our goodbye's.

'You will repeat this to no one witch, she will make her entrance into her world as my mate when it's time' he says seriously.

'Ignore his threat, I'd really love it if you could not mention this but don't lose your life keeping our secret' I whisper to her as I give her a quick hug.

She blinks at me in shock 'Goodbye Caroline, I wish you well'

'You're always welcome to visit in mystic falls, see how truly terrifying Kol is' I say with a giggle 'and do keep in touch, I'd love for us to be friends' I say simply.

She says something in Latin and then me and Klaus exit quickly, still reeling from all the information we've just been given.

When we're safely in the car I turn to Klaus 'What did Ketzy say, I assume nothing bad as you didn't look mad about it'

'She gave you a witch's blessing sweetheart' he says distractedly.

'Klaus, why are you still shut off from me?' I murmur softly, hesitant to brake the comfort of the car.

'It's complicated love' he says coldly.

'It's not fair, not once have I completely blocked you. Just let me feel you, I know it's new but it's oddly disconcerting' I grumble unimpressed with him keeping things from me.

We're both silent then until we get back to the hotel, and quickly make our way back to our room. Inside I wait patiently while Klaus shuts the door, before I pounce.

I jump on his back trying to get him on the floor by taking him unaware, unfortunately for me he's to quick and instead of me pinning him he ends up pinning me.

'Caroline' he growls.

'Just let me feel you, I just want to know if you feel what I feel. If you still want to bond with me' I say imploring and wiggling underneath me.

He stares into my eyes for what feels like a long moment, I see his fire his pain, and then he opens his bond and I feel everything.

I feel his pain at the thought of me transforming, I feel his resentment at the fact that he feels good enough for me. I feel his utter terror at the thought of having children, and yet the deep longing he has there as well.

He feels everything like I do vivid shades of colour against a slate background, his wolf's utter yearning for a true pack to play with a mate to run with; for a true family to live with without threat or fear of betrayal.

I feel his love for me so strong so bright it's burning in it's intensity, even if he won't name it even if he doesn't know how to. His pain at the thought of tainting me, the thought of me running away and leaving him like everyone else has.

'Klaus I'm here, I'm not going anywhere' I smile up at him pushing all my love, all my happiness at him letting him feel everything I feel, cupping his face with my hands and smiling up at him.

I can see the shock on his face as he processes the emotions I'm pushing at him.

Then he's on me crashing his lips to mine roughly, as I thread my fingers through his hair. He pulls us both off the floor, me wrapped tightly around him arms around his necks legs around his waist.

He stands pinning me against the wall, his hands are everywhere his lips are travelling my neck nipping and kissing. We roll around the room, hitting table's and wall's until eventually we get to the bed.

By this time our clothes have long since been torn off, our mouths all but fused together. Klaus hovers above me, his eyes are pure fire now no pupil no iris just flames.

Letting his fangs emerge, I follow suit and all too soon we are joined in all ways. The bond in my mind pulses searing hot, as we sink our fangs into each other at the same time we sink into each other.

The pleasure is mind blowing, and what feels like hours, maybe days later, we both collapse on the bed cuddled together covered in blood and other things. The sheets shredded the room dented.

 _Wow I think tiredly I guess you learn a lot in a thousand years_ , I shuffle closer to Klaus bring the blanket with me.

'Of course, love, although you were sensational' he grins at me genuinely happy.

'Klaus, I didn't say that out loud' I grin back at him. _Can you hear me_ I think at him excited?

 _I can love, can you hear me?_ He says back mentally, and it's as clear as a bell as though his very voice is inside my mind.

 _I wonder how far away we can hear each other_ I grin at him.

 _We can test it tomorrow love, for now why don't you sleep I can feel your tiredness_ he says simply, before grabbing the other duvet and tucking us in together.

 _Night Klaus, love you_ I think sleepily.

He doesn't reply in words, rather pushes his feelings for me towards me making me smile, before I let sleep claim me.

 **I hope you loved this chapter like I did, Please review I'd love to hear your thoughts or if you have anything you'd particularly like to see in this story just let me know.**


End file.
